


Пока ноги несут

by Melarissa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe since 3th season, Anal Fingering, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен ушел в армию и погиб. Так всем сказали. И что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с feline71

Йен поднялся по ступенькам дома номер 1955 по Сент-Трамбалл Авеню, в самой жопе всего Чикаго, и постучал в обшарпанную, местами облупившуюся, будто покрытую серыми проплешинами дверь, некогда покрытую коричневой краской. Ему открыла Мэнди и с порога поинтересовалась:  
– А ты чего в школе-то не был?  
– Да так, дела появились, – ответил Йен.  
– Нам до хера домашки на рождественские каникулы задали, – со вздохом сообщила Мэнди. – Да ты проходи. Тебе задания переписать?  
– Да я просто так зашел.  
– Кто это, блядь, приперся? – заорал Микки из комнаты.  
– Это ко мне, еблан, заткни пасть! – моментально взвилась Мэнди. – Хочешь накатить азоту? Сейчас принесу, – без перехода спросила она Йена и, даже не дождавшись его ответа, ушла в свою комнату.  
Йен попытался остаться стоять на месте, но ноги против его воли понесли его к двери в комнату Микки. Микки несколько смущенно улыбнулся ему.  
– Здаров. Зайди в комнату, я тебе чо покажу. Да не ссы ты, заходи.  
Йен неуверенно зашел и прислонился к косяку двери.  
– Прикинь, – бросил Микки, закуривая, – моя жена-сука заставила снять меня все плакаты с нацистской хуйней, она это терпеть не может. Видно, русские как следует наваляли фрицам во время второй мировой. Короче, – Микки выдул через ноздри клуб сигаретного дыма. – Она завтра в ночь. Давай продолжим, на чем остановились до свадьбы? Ей можно мужиков ебать, а я чего – лысый, что-ли?  
Йен горько усмехнулся.   
– Нет, спасибо. Я уезжаю. В армию, – зачем-то уточнил он.  
– Но тебе еще нет восемнадцати лет, ты охуел? – выгнул бровь Микки.  
– Ну, это я обойду, не вопрос. И нет, я не охуел, – отозвался Йен.  
– И надолго?  
– Минимум на четыре года, – совсем тихо выдохнул Йен.  
Микки на мгновение завис, не зная, как ему реагировать, а потом выдал, недобро прищурившись:   
– Ты что, думаешь я тебя никуда не отпущу? Погонюсь за тобой как последняя сучка?  
– А я не к тебе пришел, – отрубил Йен, отвернулся от Микки и вышел из комнаты.   
– Не надо! – Эти слова вырвались у Микки внезапно, против его воли, и ударили в спину Йена жаркой волной.  
Он еще раз обернулся к Микки:   
– Что не надо?  
– Бля, – только и смог выдавить из себя Микки.   
Осталось лишь подарить Микки последнюю, горькую улыбку, и Йен ушел из дома Милковичей, забыв, что Мэнди ищет для них азот, чтобы вштыриться разок.

***

Капрал со списком рекрутов в руках смерил Йена недобрым взглядом, прежде чем пропустить в автобус:  
– Ваше имя?  
– Филипп Галлагер. Можно просто Лип.  
– Отныне – просто Галлагер. Полезай в автобус.  
Йен сидел в автобусе, который вез его к месту распределения части. Он закрыл очередную страницу своей, пока еще такой недолгой, но весьма насыщенной событиями жизни. А впереди ждала армия. Ведь об этом он и мечтал, не так ли? Так почему в животе так пусто и так хреново на сердце?

***

Три недели спустя

– Мисс Фиона Галлагер? – Нежданный звонок застал взъерошенную, невыспавшуюся Фиону за приготовлением школьных обедов для Дебби и Карла.  
– Да, это я. С кем я говорю? – Фиона зажала трубку телефона между ухом и плечом, продолжая намазывать тосты арахисовым маслом. Одновременно она пыталась проследить одним глазом за Лиамом, который снова принялся баловаться с утренней кашей. Дебби и Карл, как всегда, беззлобно переругивались. Дебби искала свою новую заточку, которую хотела взять с собой в школу и обвиняла Карла в том, что тот стащил ее. Карл вяло отнекивался, при этом не проявляя особого энтузиазма.  
– Вы являетесь официальным опекуном Филиппа Галлагера? – продолжил допытываться голос.  
– Да, – уже начиная нервничать ответила Фиона. – А вы кто такой?  
– Меня зовут Нэйтан Хопкинс. Я следователь Чикагского центрального полицейского управления.  
Фиона вздрогнула, и телефонная трубка, лишившись опоры, нырнула в банку с арахисовым маслом.  
– Черт, черт! – заорала Фиона, пытаясь извлечь телефон из банки.  
– Мисс Галлагер, Вы меня слушаете? – квакал голос в трубке. У Фионы тряслись руки.  
– Да, простите, я слушаю, – выдавила она, наконец-то выудив телефон.  
– Простите, но я вынужден говорить прямо. Сегодня к нам поступил труп, на котором было найдено удостоверение личности на имя Филиппа Галагера. Боюсь, Вам придется подъехать к нам для опознания личности.  
Телефон выпал из рук Фионы, когда она обессиленно сползла на пол по двери холодильника.  
– Что? Что опять? – раздались голоса Дебби и Карла рядом с Фионой.  
– А? – Способность воспринимать происходившее медленно возвращалось к ней. – Карл, Дебби... Этот какой то гребаный бред! Они говорят, что Лип погиб! Карл! Срочно набери его!  
Карл мгновенно схватил мобильный и нажал на двойку – быстрый вызов брата.   
– Карл, ну что тебе, у меня, бля, занятия! – ударил по барабанным перепонкам раздраженный голос Липа. Живого и невредимого.  
– Лип, Лип, – почему-то начал всхлипывать Карл. – Они сказали, что ты умер!  
– Кто? Что? Пиздец, да что там у вас происходит?  
Фиона вырвала мобильный из рук Карла:   
– Лип! Я понятия не имею, что происходит! Мне позвонили из морга при Чикагском центральном полицейском управлении и сообщили, что у них находится труп, при котором были обнаружены документы на твое имя. Вот же бред! Лип, Лип?  
Лип очень долго молчал. Фиона не выдержала этой жуткой паузы:   
– Лип, ты о чем думаешь?  
– Фиона, – наконец выговорил он. – Йен же сбежал... В армию. И, возможно, он подделал мои документы, ведь ему еще не исполнилось восемнадцать.  
Между обоими повисла гнетущая тишина. И вдруг Лип услышал тихий вой, который разрастался и звенел, разрывая барабанную перепонку:   
– Не-е-е-ет, Ли-и-и-ип, только не это-о-о-о-о...  
– Фиона, – прошептал он онемевшими губами, – Фиона, пожалуйста, дождись меня. Я сейчас же выезжаю. Фиона?   
Вой внезапно прекратился.  
– Да, Лип, я тебя жду, – прошелестело в трубке, и раздались гудки отбоя.

По дороге домой Лип не мог думать ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме Йена. Он сидел в вагоне, смотрел в окно, но перед глазами мелькал не пригород Чикаго, а образы его младшего братишки. Вот он находит у Йена под кроватью порнографические журналы, но не с голыми сисястыми бабами, как ожидалось, а с мужиками, эрегированные члены которых могли бы дать фору бейсбойной бите. Как он попытался проверить ориентацию Йена, попросив Карен отсосать ему под обеденным столом. Как запалил его с Кэшем – эти идиоты умудрились второпях одеть разные ботинки. Йен и Микки – отдельная история. Йен, его Йен.  
Вспомнив о Микки, Лип достал телефон и негнущимися пальцами отыскал номер Микки.  
– Ну? – не слишком дружелюбно ответил ему тот после пятого гудка.  
– Микки, это Лип. – В горле пересохло, и говорить было ужасно трудно, но Лип заставил себя. – Звонили из морга. Возможно, что Йен...   
"...умер", – должен был сказать Лип. Но не смог.  
– Короче, у них там тело, с моими документами. И, возможно, это... Йен.  
Из трубки не донеслось ни звука.  
– Я сейчас еду домой, а потом мы в морг. При центральном полицейском управлении, знаешь?  
– Ну, – кратко ответил Микки.  
– Короче, если хочешь, то подъезжай.  
Без единого слова Микки отключился.

Войдя в дом через заднюю дверь, Лип увидел, что никто из младших в школу не пошел. Фиона стояла посреди кухни с Лиамом на руках. Дебби и Карл сидели за столом, уже одетые в верхнюю одежду, и Дебби непривычно и неосознанно прижималась боком к Карлу, ища его поддержки. Лишь только увидев брата Фиона сорвалась с места, хватая свободной рукой сумку:   
– Лип, Дебби, Карл – поехали.

Эта поездка запомнилась каждому из Галлагеров как собственный крестный путь. Дебби нервно грызла ногти на руках, Карл вдруг принялся повторять в голове таблицу умножения, Фиона пыталась сохранять спокойствие, но у нее это плохо получалось – она беспрестано почесывала макушку Лиама, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами. Лип же просто отсчитывал станции до той, на которой им нужно было выходить.

Перед входом в морг уже стоял Микки. Бледнее обычного, с взлохмаченными волосами, и нервно подергивавшимися пальцами. С нижней губы свисала давно потухшая забытая сигарета. Увидев Галлагеров, он встряхнулся, и его взгляд стал более осмысленным. Выплюнув сигарету на тротуар, он обратился к Фионе срывающимся голосом:   
– Что за нахуй, бля?  
– Микки, заткнись, а, – опередил Лип Фиону, которая явно не понимала, что забыл перед моргом один из Милковичей и какие у него вообще к ним претензии. – Мы сами ничего не знаем. Сначала нам надо зайти туда и опознать гребаный труп.   
– Но ведь труп по документам – это ты. – Фраза Микки разбилась о молчание всех пятерых Галлагеров.  
Длинные кишкообразные коридоры, безликие лифты, холодная сталь дверей, мертвенный свет люминисцентных ламп над головами. Наконец, они нашли нужный зал, около которого стоял усталый мужчина. Он представился детективом Хопкинсом и пожал руку Фионе и Липу, после чего тихо попросил обоих предъявить удостоверения личности, и, проверив их, кивнул головой.  
– А это кто? – спросил он, показывая взяглядом на Лиама, Дебби, Карла и Микки.   
– Это братья и сестра, – ответила Фиона. – А этот парень, – глазами она указала на совершенно одервеневшего Микки, – его бойфренд.  
– Вам нельзя всем сразу в прозекторскую, – промолвил детектив. – Только двое могут пойти со мной.  
Лип и Фиона подались вперед, но одновременно к Хопкинсу шагнул и Микки.   
– Пожалуйста, пустите меня к нему, – прохрипел он.   
От того, как он произнес эту фразу, от ломкого и непривычно неуверенного голоса Милковича у Фионы по спине пробежал холодок. Они все были шокированы, но бледный, с сузившимися в точку зрачками Микки выглядел человеком, который разом потерял смысл всей жизни.   
На стук детектива дверь прозекторской открыл мужчина с красными, воспаленными глазами.  
– Детектив. – Мужчина посторонился, пропуская в зал Хопкинса, Фиону и Микки.   
Микки зашел, чувствуя, что его ноги подгибаются, отказываясь двигаться дальше. Ему было холодно, так холодно, что, казалось, на стальном столе лежит именно он, а не черный, бесформенный мешок, застегнутый на молнию. Еле переставляя ноги, он подошел ближе. Рядом с ним остановилась Фиона.   
– Давай, – кивнул детектив патологоанатому.  
В полной тишине резко взвизгнула молния, неторопливо разошлись в стороны половинки мешка, и взору Микки предстало обугленное, обезображенное тело. Его взгляд судорожно метался по трупу от головы до ног. Сознание отмечало, что длинные, ровные, некогда прекрасные ноги – это ноги его Йена. И чудом уцелевший в огне левый коричневый сосок – это сосок Йена. Но вздувшиеся волдырями руки не были руками Йена. Кому как не Микки помнить о форме пальцев, так часто сжимавших его бедра. Лицо... Лица не было. Не было никакого гребаного намека на то, что это лицо его Рыжика. Череп трупа был оплавлен, как будто кто-то поигрался напалмом, лишь на макушке топорщились чудом сохранившиеся островки темно-рыжих волос.  
– Йе-е-е-н, – вдруг зарыдал Микки и начал заваливаться на труп.  
– Микки, ты что, Микки, успокойся!– Фиона подхватила оседающего в небытие Микки. – Может, это все же не он, – прошептала она Микки в висок.  
– Он, – выдохнул Микки. – Я чувствую, что это он. Сука ты ебаная, Йен Галлагер! Ему надо было показать мне мое место в этом жизненном пиздеце! И он показал, да! Не нашел ни хуя лучше, чем сдохнуть! – Микки уже не контролировал себя. – Ты сдох, сдох, падла ты, Йен, и я сдохну вслед за тобой!   
Парень с трудом поднялся на ноги, посмотрел безумными глазами на Фиону и выбежал из прозекторской.   
– Куда он? – ошеломленно спросил детектив.  
– Видимо, попытаться последовать за Йеном, – ответила Фиона. – Детектив, это не мой брат. Я уверена. У меня дома есть его карта зубного врача. Я могу подвезти ее Вам часа через два. 

 

Два дня спустя уверенность Фионы была подтверждена официально. Судя по сравненным снимкам зубов, обгоревший труп Йеном Галлагером никак быть не мог. А еще через несколько дней патологоанатом написал в заключении, что труп принадлежал мужчине не младше двадцати пяти – тридцати лет, судя по состоянию зон роста костей и другим признакам. Под семнадцатилетнего Йена это описание никак не подходило. Почти успокоившийся Лип снова уехал в университет – он уже пропустил достаточно занятий и с ужасом думал о том, как будет все догонять и сколько ночей ему опять корпеть без сна над учебниками. Карл и Дебби вернулись в школу. Фиона крутилась в привычной карусели домашней работы, случайных приработков и обычного беспокойства за детей. Эта история миновала Фрэнка, как всегда ищущего приключения на жопу и в данный момент прятавшегося где-то от Шейлы. Все было почти как всегда, только каждый из Галлагеров чаще обычного проверял свой телефон на предмет пропущенных звонков или сообщений. Но Йен не звонил, он как будто провалился в кроличью нору и затаился там.

Как там шло расследование дела Джона Доу, Фиона не интересовалась. Детектив как-то приехал, посидел на кухне, выпил чашку кофе, позадавал какие-то невразумительные вопросы и снова пропал. А вот в связи с тем, что всплыли подделанные документы, к Липу нагрянули военные, вытащив бедолагу прямо из туалета. Им хватило простого сравнения фотографии на деле армейского "Филиппа Галлагера" и самого Липа, чтобы удостовериться, что записавшийся в декабре добровольцем парень – не он.   
Микки пропал. Мэнди приходила и спрашивала, не слышал ли кто чего о нем. Кев упоминал, что Светлана бесится из-за того, что муж исчез, но бесится только для виду. Плевала она на него. Но Микки словно корова языком слизнула.

***

В грязном, вонявшем кошачьей мочей и гниющими отходами аппендиксе улицы, стиснутом пустующими домами со слепыми проемами окон, ощерившимися кое-где острыми осколками стекол, а где-то – заколоченных досками, в тусклом свете фонаря виднелись две фигуры.  
– Двойную, – быстро сказал парень в черной мешковатой куртке и грязных джинсах.  
Трясущейся рукой он протянул сморщившемуся от отвращения двенадцатилетнему продавцу герыча горсть мятых мелких купюр и монет.  
– Че, руки отсохли? – рявкнул покупатель, впихнул деньги в протянутую ладонь дилера и нервно засунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
Пацан пожал плечами, наскоро пересчитал деньги и протянул вонючему нарику два пакетика из папиросной бумаги. Не поблагодарив, парень молниеносно выхватил их, развернулся и, ссутулившись, побрел по улице.  
Стояла промозглая январская ночь, грязные, набрякшие непролитым дождем облака лениво плыли по черному небу, наползали на тусклую, желтую луну, едва видимую на небе из-за городского освещения. Микки брел по тротуару, опустив голову и не глядя по сторонам. Вонь, которую он распространял, создавала вокруг него нечто вроде защитного купола, под который никто в здравом уме не попытался бы проникнуть. Какому нормальному человеку захочется оказаться вблизи от грязного, обосранного и обоссаного наркомана, который чудом еще не откинулся, учитывая, в каких дозах он закачивал в себя разнообразную дурь. Микки уже привык просыпаться в блевотине и дерьме. И ему было похуй на это.  
Пусть все они сами ебутся с этим миром, как хотят, а с него хватит. Чем жить без Йена, лучше вовсе не жить. Героин помогал ему ненадолго забыть про прозекторскую, выложенную белым кафелем, черный мешок на столе и обугленный труп, распространявший удушающий запах паленого мяса. Но это бывали короткие передышки, и воспоминания об этом запахе снова шлейфом плыли за ним везде, куда бы он не пошел, оседали скрипящим песком на зубах. Дурь дарила такое необходимое забытье и ощущение, что Йен где-то близко.  
Микки не заметил, как подошел слишком близко ко входу в ночной клуб, вокруг которого топтались прикинутые, напомаженые пидорки. К каждому из них Микки испытывал сейчас отчаянную ненависть. Он бы их по одному передушил, если бы это помогло.   
Он даже не заметил, как оказался у заднего выхода из клуба – неприметной двери, которая вела в боковую улицу.  
– Ты просто чудо, – услышал Микки хрипловатый, подрагивавший от явного вожделения голос.  
Автоматически он повернул голову. Прямо на него шел старый седой хрыч в дорогом костюме. Микки прищурился, прикидывая, а не приставить ли ему к боку перо, чтобы срубить баблеца на завтра. Но хрыч был не один, приобняв за плечи, он вел высокого молодого парня в майке без рукавов, и при этом нагло и собственнически поглаживал его живот, пальцами пытаясь залезть под джинсы. Парень покачивался, словно обдолбался или напился. Микки прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо хастлера, и оно показалось ему знакомым. Сноп света от уличного фонаря высветил рыжую копну волос. Еще не веря собственным глазам, Микки шагнул навстречу.  
– Сейчас мы поедем ко мне домой и устроимся поудобнее, – ворковал старик.  
В этот момент Микки окончательно рассмотрел лицо парня и внезапное узнавание взорвало ему мозг похлеще удара бейсбойной битой по голове.   
– Да ты ж сука, – взревел он и, не раздумывая, с разворота врезал пяткой пердуну по морде.   
Тот, совершенно не ожидая нападения, отпустил добычу и отшатнулся, схватившись за нос. Между подагрическими пальцами потекла кровь. Микки снова налетел на него и успел добавить локтем в скулу, а потом наподдал еще и под жопу, когда этот ссыкун испуганно рванул через дорогу, неловко подпрыгивая и по-бабьи размахивая опущенными руками.  
– Как мужик сначала бегать научись, – крикнул ему Микки вслед, потрясая факом, а затем обернулся, собираясь заняться Йеном.  
Судя по тому, что его внезапно воскресший из мертвых парень теперь лежал без сознания в грязном, заплеванном сугробе, а на его голых плечах медленно таял снег, оставляя на бледной коже мерзкие капли, Йен к беседам явно не был расположен. Микки, все еще не веря, подошел поближе и присел на корточки.  
– Йен, – прошептал он, недоверчиво протянув руку, и дотронулся до лежавшего.  
Йен не исчез, наоборот, он был самый настоящий, теплый, дышащий. Микки пощупал его еще раз, погладил по плечу, а потом потянул за руку на себя. Он с трудом выпрямился взвалив тело Йена на плечо. Микки ел последний раз уже давно, и его зашатало, когда он сделал пару шагов, крепко прижимая к себе дорогую ношу.  
– Эй, кто такси вызывал? – крикнул водитель из остановившейся напротив клуба машины.  
Микки махнул свободной рукой:  
– Сюда давай.  
Кое-как сгрузив Йена на сиденье, Микки влез следом.  
– Фу, чувак, чем несет? Ты что, помоями моешься? – скривился водитель.  
– Фигачь уже, – скомандовал Микки. – Пока прямо, а там я покажу, куда ехать.  
Он замер, обхватив Йена поперек живота руками и кое-как пристроив его голову на своем плече. Везти его домой к Фионе он не собирался. Сегодня ночью Йен принадлежал только ему.


	2. Глава 2

Практически всю ночь Микки просидел в углу самодельной кровати, смоля одну сигарету за другой и неотрывно глядя на спящего Йена. Когда Микки ненадолго проваливался в мутную полудрему, его мучали кошмары, в которых он снова и снова стоял перед черным, смердящим мешком с разверзтыми полами и видел в нем Йена. Сердце то колотилось, как сумасшедшее, то замирало; его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Пакетики в кармане жгли почти ощутимо. Но Микки держался. 

Утро наступило холодное и отвратительное. Микки жутко трясло, ему нужна была доза, но рядом с ним под кучей грязных, свалявшихся одеял лежал Йен, живой, дышащий – его Йен, даже если он и был в отключке. И пропустить момент его пробуждения Микки не мог. Просто права не имел. Наконец Йен зашевелился и открыл припухшие со сна глаза. 

– Привет, – прохрипел он, вроде нисколько не удивившись присутствию Микки. – А че так воняет?  
Микки замер, не зная, что сказать, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица того, кого он считал мертвым вот уже больше месяца.   
– Мик? – прокашлявшись, снова позвал его Йен. – Воняет что?  
И тут Микки не выдержал. И врезал ему. От души, как следует, снизу, как отец учил в свое время. Прямо в идеально-небритый подбородок, заросший нежной золотистой щетиной. Правда, помешало то, что оба они лежали, поэтому удар не вышел и вполовину настолько сильным, как Микки хотел. А потом он отшвырнул все тряпье и принялся пиздить Йена, охаживая по ребрам, по заднице, по спине, выкрикивая при этом непонятные даже ему самому обвинения и ругательства. Йен быстро сориентировался и попытался закрыться, но у Микки злость и адреналин пробудили неожиданные резервы сил, и он продолжал наносить удары до тех пор, пока быстро не выдохся.  
– Да что на тебя нашло, придурок?! – обиженно выкрикнул Йен, отводя руки от лица, как только почувствал передышку. – Охуел, Милкович?  
– Это ты охуел, Галлагер. Чей нахуй труп нашли и показали нам вместо тебя? Сука, да я на все сто уверен был, что это ты. Рыжий хер твоего роста, телосложения, даже соски, блядь, такого же цвета!

Йен откинул голову назад и засмеялся, но тут же сморщился от боли, прижав руку к боку. Застонав, он повернулся сначала набок, потом перевалился на четвереньки. Постоял, мотая опущенной головой, и сплюнул прямо туда, где только что лежал. Микки настороженно наблюдал за его действиями.  
– Значит, ляпнулся все же, – выдал вдруг Йен. – А хорошо замаскировался, раз даже после смерти непонятно было, что это не я.  
Микки не выдержал:  
– Ты что за пургу гонишь? – стараясь звучать внушительно и угрожающе произнес он, однако вопреки его желанию получилось жалко и жалобно.  
– Я продал вертолет, – совершенно спокойно пояснил Йен. – Армейский.  
– Кому? – Микки вытаращил глаза.  
– Да одному придурку. По интернету нашел. Я довольно быстро понял, что армия – это не для меня.  
Йен отдышался и, постанывая, поднялся на ноги. Осмотрелся. Они находились на втором этаже какого-то большого разрушенного здания. У стены, подальше от оконных провалов с разбитыми стеклами, Микки устроил себе логовище, натащив в него всяких одеял и прочих тряпок. В нем он проводил бОльшую часть времени, как правило, в наркотическом забытье. Оценив романтично-богемную обстановку, Йен скривился. Отошел на несколько шагов и, не скрываясь, отлил. Микки дождался, пока перестало журчать.  
– А пожрать есть чего? – как ни в чем ни бывало поинтересовался Йен.   
– Не-а, – Микки помотал головой. – Есть две дозы. Хочешь, вмажемся вместе и...  
Йен вдруг резко развернулся и в два шага оказался перед Микки. Присев на корточки и, резко дернув, потянул его руку на себя, одновременно сдвигая вверх рукав толстовки. Обнажился бледный сгиб локтя, украшенный дырами от свежих и уже заживших инъекций. Йен покачал головой:  
– Ты что, совсем с катушек слетел? – тихо и угрожающе спросил он. – Героин? Или уже что похуже?

Микки – откуда взялись силы – вдруг взвился в воздух всем телом, как кобра перед прыжком, оттолкнув от себя Йена. Он отбежал на пару шагов и заорал, брызжа слюной во все стороны:  
\- Да ты какого хера вообще права тут качаешь? Ты вообще подох, сука! Я когда на трупняк этот в мешке смотрел... Да что ты вообще понимаешь... В армию он поперся, п-п-пиздюк...  
Пока он распалял сам себя, размахивая руками и в бешенстве пиная валявшийся повсюду мусор, Йен неторопливо поднялся, подошел поближе, и, улучив момент, крепко схватил Микки за плечи. Он обнял его, насильно заставив уткнуться лицом в плечо, и прижал к себе. Потом, приподняв пальцами голову Микки к своему лицу, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, Йен мучительно медленно наклонился и слизнул капельку слюны, оставшуюся на подбородке Микки.   
\- Я был мудак, - просто сказал он. - Признаю. Но теперь я здесь, и ты здесь. Теперь все позади.  
Микки дернулся пару раз, попытавшись вырваться из объятий, но Йен был сильнее, он всегда был сильнее, особенно сейчас, когда Микки ослаб от голода, наркотической ломки, набиравшей свои обороты, и облегченияот того, что Йен оказался жив.   
\- Пойдем, - потянул его за собой Йен. - Возьмешь с собой что-то?  
Микки отвернулся и неловко вытер глаза рукавом, чтобы скрыть выступившую на ресницах предательскую влагу.  
\- Не, - мотнул он головой, - все со мной.  
Он направились к лестнице и, спустившись, вышли на улицу. День был ветреный и холодный, небо низко нависало над городом, придавив улицы свинцовыми тучами. Было уже почти девять утра, а светать только начало.  
\- Куда? – угрюмо спросил Микки, не глядя на Йена. – К тебе домой?  
\- Только не домой, - упрямо мотнул тот головой. - Ни за что.  
На споры у Микки просто не осталось сил, поэтому он только кивнул, соглашаясь непонятно с чем.   
\- А куда? - хрипло поинтересовался он, нашаривая в кармане помятую пачку сигарет. Пальцы наткнулись на два бумажных пакетика. Микки вытащил руку из кармана, держа дурь в ладони, и Йен, в этот момент повернувшийся к нему, чтобы что-то сказать, сразу заметил их.  
\- Это то, что я думаю? - спросил он, ткнув пальцем в ладонь Микки.  
\- Вчера купил, - буркнул тот. - Не успел оприходовать.  
Он не стал уточнять, что планировал ширнуться сразу двойной дозой, оборвав таким образом все свои мучения. Если бы не случайная встреча у клуба, не стоял бы Микки Милкович сейчас где-то в южном районе Чикаго, а лежал жмуриком в полуразрушенном здании универмага. Микки оглянулся на здание, в котором провел столько ночей в одиночестве, и показал ему средний палец. Не дождетесь, суки!  
Только сейчас Микки обратил внимание на то, что Йен стоит на улице в одной майке. Он снял свою куртку и накинул Йену на плечи, оставшись в замызганной толстовке.  
\- Спасибо. - Йен кивнул ему, словно получить вонючую куртку от Микки было чем-то абсолютно естественным. - Сейчас мы избавимся от этого дерьма – дай сюда... - Йен выхватил пакетики с героином у него из пальцев.  
\- Это, как ты называешь, «дерьмо» стоило мне три сотни! - возмутился Микки.  
\- А мы сейчас его загоним, делов-то!  
Микки так и не успел ничего возразить, как Йен, заметив фигуру, едва передвигавшую ноги по тротуару напротив, замахал ей руками и метнулся через дорогу. Фигура остановилась. Сначала она отрицательно качнула головой; потом Йен показал что-то, после чего произошел короткий обмен, и вот уже Йен бегом вернулся обратно.  
\- Две сотни. Продал со скидкой, чувак поначалу не хотел брать, а потом посмотрел и согласился. А ты говоришь! - Йен чувствительно пихнул Микки в плечо. - Слушай, а ты вообще с кого эту куртку снял? С двухнедельного мертвеца? Воняет похоже.  
\- Ой, вот только не надо о мертвецах, а, - тоскливо протянул Микки.  
Потеря доз начала уже ощутимо давить на психику. Чтобы хоть ненадолго избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, он поинтересовался:  
\- А мы куда, собственно, премся?  
\- Да так, к одному перцу, - беззаботно ответил Йен, который вдел руки в рукава и обмотался курткой насколько смог. - Я у него кантуюсь.  
\- В смысле? - Микки не очень понравилась идея с перцами, у которых кантуется Йен. Видал он уже парочку.  
\- Фотограф, - принялся перечислять Йен, - средних лет, бабла хватает, квартира зашибись, в хорошем районе. Я его трахаю после работы и позволяю нюхать кокс с моего идеального пресса. А он поставляет жрачку, платит за квартиру и не спрашивает, где и с кем я тусуюсь.  
\- И он будет просто охуеть как рад, если мы сейчас к нему завалимся, - усмехнулся Микки.  
\- А его сейчас нет. - Йен достал из кармана брюк магнитную карточку. - Универсальный ключ от дома. Его не будет сегодня целый день. Я планировал отоспаться, но раз пошла такая пьянка...

***

Поездка в автобусе, в котором все без исключения пассажиры бросали на них возмущенные взгляды, а пара дамочек даже демонстративно зажали носы, вштырила конкретно. Йен закинул ноги на переднее сиденье и не менее демонстративно принялся громко и с наслаждением обсуждать внешний вид пассажиров. Микки откровенно ржал. Перед домом Йен пригладил волосы и подтолкнул Микки. 

\- Тут консьерж, хуже мелкой собачонки. Но пока у меня ключ, полученный от владельца, он ничего сделать не может, только скалиться и ссаться в штаны от злости, что ему приходится пропускать в здание таких отбросов, как я.

Признаться, Микки слегка оробел перед шикарным домом постройки начала века, но модернизированным и превращенным в элитный комплекс, с матерчатой аркой над входом, защищающей жильцов от дождя. Йен прошел через холл даже не взглянув в сторону стойки консьержа, а вот Микки с интересом посмотрел на мелкую «собачонку» в человеческом облике. От возмущения у парня кривились губы, он явно был готов вспыхнуть от распиравшего его возмущения как спичка. На ковре в коридоре и лифте ботинки Микки оставляли мокрые, грязные следы. Зайдя в лифт, который размерами был чуть ли не со всю его комнату, Микки развернулся и показал консьержу "птичку", а потом привалился к зеркалу. На пятнадцатом этаже лифт остановился. По разным сторонам внешнего холла располагались всего две входных двери. Йен сунул карточку в прорезь возле той, что была слева от лифта, и с легким щелчком замок открылся.

\- Зашиби-и-ись, - протянул Микки, не успев пересечь порог квартиры и оглядываясь вокруг себя.

Из полукруглой прихожей, в центре которой стоял массивный стол с букетом свежих бордовых цветов в вазоне, вело несколько дверей. Гостиная оказалась за открытой дверной аркой. Микки стоял в центре здоровенной комнаты, скорее даже зала, вся внешняя стена которого являлась одним сплошным окном, и пялился на всякие хромированные девайсы непонятного назначения и обтянутые белой кожей диваны и кресла, живописно расставленные там и тут. Йен швырнул куртку прямо на ковер и пошел в сторону открытой кухни, отделенной от гостиной высокой дубовой барной стойкой.  
\- Пиво будешь? - крикнул он.  
\- А то, - отозвался Микки.  
\- Ну и как? - поинтересовался Йен, подходя сзади и протягивая отошедшему к окну Микки бутылку холодного пива неизвестной марки. Да и посрать. Оторвавшись от ополовиненной за два глотка бутылки, он пожал плечами:  
\- Да вообще охренеть берлога. Один вид из окна чего стоит.  
\- Это ты еще ванную не видел. И, кстати, тебе самое время заглянуть туда. Так что направо и до стены. В шкафчике до хренищи всего, не стесняйся, побрейся и зубы, что ли, почисть.  
Микки хотел было огрызнуться, но не стал. На ходу стягивая осточертевшие шмотки и бросая их на пол, он двинулся в том направлении, куда указал Йен.

Если квартира впечатляла, но все же была в первую очередь жилищем, привычными комнатами, лишь только в разы более шикарными, чем у него дома - ванная ввела Микки в ступор. У него возникло ощущение, словно он сделал шаг и оказался в рубке космического корабля из какого-нибудь гребаного "Стар Трека". Повсюду сверкающие поверхности, кажущаяся стерильной чистота и, как aпофигей всего, отсутствие элементарных вентилей для включения душа в кабинке. Микки замер перед чудом современной техники из сине-дымчатого стекла с какими-то дырками в потолке и стенах и с гладкой стеклянной панелью, испещренной непонятными значками. Сдаваться и звать Йена, чтобы включил водичку, было стыдно; стоять без трусов, разглядывая непонятно что - глупо. В этото момент дверь приоткрылась, и Йен сам заглянул внутрь.  
\- Я так и думал, что не разберешься, - с удовлетворением в голосе сообщил он. - Я тоже так же пялился в первый день. На самом деле все очень просто. Чтобы включить воду, нажимаешь сюда. Вот тут регулируешь температуру, а тут - напор. Сейчас поставлено на режим "тропический дождь", это когда с потолка льет, а можно...  
\- Так, хорош трындеть, как балаболка, - оборвал его Микки. – Мыло и шампунь где?  
\- На полке. Розовую губку не трогай, она Юджина.  
\- Да я бы ей и подтираться не стал, если бы приспичило, - буркнул Микки, в момент возненавидев губку всей душой. - Вали давай отсюда.  
Йен постоял, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но потом просто развернулся и вышел. Микки ступил в кабинку, задвинул полукруглую дверцу (да что за любовь у этого Юджина ко всяким выебонам?) и ткнул в указанную Йеном часть панели, готовясь заорать, если вдруг польется холодная вода. Но с потолка упали сначала отдельные капли, превратившиеся в струйки, а потом пошел настоящий сильный дождь, только приятно теплый. Микки застонал от наслаждения. Он уже месяц не мылся, и ощущение чистой теплой воды на коже было потрясающим. Он намылил волосы, смыл, намылил еще раз, потом сменил шампунь, потом вылил на себя полбутылки геля для душа, растер ладонями и блаженно прикрыл глаза, запрокинув голову и ловя капли губами. Он так погрузился в удовольствие, что не услышал, как дверца приоткрылась, и в кабинку проскользнул обнаженный Йен. Микки вздрогнул, когда Рыжик толкнул его к стене, крепко прижимаясь всем телом. На мгновение напрягший мускулы Микки быстро расслабился, ощутив знакомые прикосновения, а Йен уже разворачивал его лицом к стене. Микки только охнул, когда Йен слишком резко подхватил его ногу под коленом и вздернул ее повыше, облегчая себе доступ. Однако ладонь, прикоснувшаяся к ягодицам, была не в пример осторожнее и нежнее.  
\- Йен, я уже... - Микки хотел сказать, что давно уже ни с кем не трахался, но, похоже, слова здесь были лишними, Йен и сам это знал.  
Пальцы Йена оказались уже смазанными чем-то, что сделало их скользкими даже под водой, и сейчас он старательно растирал это по анусу Микки, время от времени толкаясь на пробу внутрь. Когда первый палец оказался внутри на фалангу, Микки застонал даже не столько от удовольствия, сколько от узнавания. Он покрепче уперся в выложенную кафелем стену и прогнулся в пояснице. Йен продолжал растягивать его, посекундно прижимаясь губами то к его шее, то тычась ему в затылок. У Микки встало разом и так крепко, словно его член только и дожидался прихода Йена. Неудобно вывернув голову, Микки потянулся губами ко рту Йена, пытаясь поцеловать, и тот охотно ответил ему. А потом отпустил ногу, взялся за бедра и, чуть присев, направил член в анус снизу вверх, пытаясь протолкнуться в Микки. Его тело молнией прошило забытое ощущение наполненности, хотя оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, каким оно стало, когда Йен почти вышел из него, а потом, без паузы, размашисто вошел сразу на всю длину.   
Вода текла по их телам, и влажные шлепки тела о тело звучали особенно пошло. Микки закусил губу, скребя гладкую плитку душевой кабины, рискуя обломать ногти, и тяжело дышал, поскуливая время от времени в такт толчкам. Йен двигался все быстрее, словно торопился к какой-то видимой ему одному цели, забыв взять партнера с собой. Микки приготовился додрочитъ себе потом, вот так сходу кончить он не мог, но Йен, казалось, и это знал наперед, потому как с чего бы ему, стоило Микки подумать об этом, отпускать его бедра и, обхватив ствол ладонью, приниматься двигать ей в такт собственным толчкам? Микки гортанно застонал, кончая, и струившаяся вода быстро смыла брызги его спермы со стены. Шумно выдохнув, Йен прижался сзади и задрожал, кончая следом. Микки подождал с полминуты, давая ему время отодвинуться и снять использованный презерватив, а потом обернулся. Йен впечатал его в стену в этот раз спиной и навис, требовательно вглядываясь в лицо. Микки сам обхватил его за шею и потянул, прижимая к себе, а потом поцеловал. Они стояли, обнявшись, медленно поглаживая друг друга по плечам. Наконец Йен отодвинулся.  
\- Ты все же побрейся, - хрипловато сказал он, облизывая покрасневшие, припухшие губы.   
Микки потер рукой подбородок, поросль на котором за месяц успела превратиться в неухоженную бороду, и смущенно хмыкнул.  
\- Яичницу будешь? - разом переходя в обычный модус поинтересовался Йен.  
\- Две, - кивнул Микки.  
\- Два яйца? - вскинул брови Йен.  
\- Две яичницы. Из всех яиц, которые есть, кроме, разве что, первых двух.  
С этими словами он сгреб в кулак мошонку Йена и несильно сжал ее. Член Йена ощутимо дернулся, несмотря на то, что они только закончили трахаться.  
\- Давай, домывайся, - Йен пихнул его в плечо и вышел из кабинки.  
Микки запрокинул голову и зажмурился, боясь расплескать счастье, вдруг наполнившее его с головой.

Минут двадцать спустя он сидел на высоком стуле перед барной стойкой, в пушистом махровом халате с дурацким, вышитым золотыми нитками вензелем на отвороте, побритый, причесанный и с дважды вычищенными зубами. Одетый в одни трусы и фартук Йен поставил перед ним здоровенную порцию яичницы, с горой поджаренного до хруста бекона и налил в кружку кофе, пододвигая масло и тосты. Судя по тому, что его порция выглядела столь же внушительно, есть он хотел не меньше. Не прошло и пяти минут, а Микки уже вытирал тарелку остатком хлеба и, не в силах скрыть жадный блеск в глазах, покосился в сторону еще почти наполовину полной тарелки Йена. Тот без слов подовинул ему свою. Доев и допив, Микки почувствовал безумную усталость. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, несмотря на выпитый кофе, и он чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть, отчаянно зевая. Он готов был уснуть прямо здесь, не вставая с места и пристроив голову на стойке бара.  
Йен спрыгнул со стула:  
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда? – недовольно промычал Микки.  
\- Давай-давай, - затормошил его Йен. - Сейчас ляжешь.  
Подталкивая, он повел его в спальню, такую же большую и светлую, как и все помещения в этом доме. Кровать размерами напоминала посадочную площадку для вертолета, если бывают такие площадки, накрытые белыми покрывалами и со множеством подушек.  
\- Падай, - кивнул на кровать Йен.  
\- А ты?  
Микки вдруг стало страшно, что, стоит ему заснуть, и Йен исчезнет, и все окажется только очередной героиновой галлюцинацией. "Может", - со страхом подумал он, - "я все же вкатил себе двойную, а это просто передоз?" Но галлюцинации не умеют так соблазнительно падать на кровать и раскидывать свои конечности в разные стороны.  
\- И я тоже, - зевнул в свою очередь Йен. - Вздремнем часика два.  
Отбросив халат в сторону, Микки прыжком преодолел полметра до кровати и рухнул рядом с Йеном. Толкаясь, они добрались до подушек в изголовье, а вместо одеяла замотались в покрывало, как в кокон. Внутри было полутемно и уютно. Микки обнял Йена и притянул к себе поближе. Здесь, уверенный, что никто ничего не увидит, он позволил себе погладить его по щеке, едва касаясь пальцами. Йен послушно прижался к нему ближе и положил голову на плечо. Они лежали рядом, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга, а потом веки Микки отяжелели, и он заснул.

Микки резко проснулся, его будто катапультой выбросило из сна на поверхность сознания. Он сел и открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть вокруг привычные бетонные стены, мусор, камни, но он все также находился в шикарной чужой спальне, которая уже начала погружаться в полумрак. На улице вечерело. Рядом с Микки лежал Йен, сонно моргая и пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве.  
Микки ощутил смутное беспокойство, у него защемило в груди, начала накатывать паника. Он уже знал - это давал о себе знать героин, точнее, его недостаток в организме. Ему нужна была доза, и, желательно, срочно. Микки перевел взгляд на свои руки. Пальцы противно и мелко дрожали. Его вдруг зазнобило. Он автоматически провел ладонью по левому предплечью, ощупывая руку и прикидывая, куда можно уколоться. Йен наблюдал за ним острым, понимающим взглядом. Подобравшись, он сел, а потом, дернув Микки за руку, повалил на кровать и сразу накрыл его собственным телом. Он не стал целовать его, вместо этого он просто развернул его на спину и, прижавшись носом к коже, мягко скользнул по груди до самого низа живота и вобрал в рот вялый, мягкий член. Микки вздрогнул и подавился воздухом. Язык Йена работал, как заведенный, и он чувствовал, как слюна текла ему по яйцам и ниже, смачивая дырку. Йен воспользовался собственной слюной как смазкой, чтобы вставить ему сразу два пальца, войдя на всю длину. Микки протяжно застонал, прогибаясь и рыскрываясь для Йена еще больше. Видимо, удовлетворенный реакцией, Йен, влажно причмокнув, выпустил член Микки изо рта, напоследок облизав головку, и, перекатившись, принялся искать что-то в тумбочке.  
\- Ты чего? - Микки приподнял было голову, но Йен только махнул ему рукой, приказывая лечь обратно.  
Он почти сразу же вернулся, быстро раскатал по члену кондом и, мазнув по нему смазкой, подхватил Микки под колени, разводя ему ноги.  
\- Вот так, - выдохнул он, засаживая свой член сразу наполовину.  
Микки охнул, когда Йен сложил его почти вдвое, склоняясь к нему ниже.  
\- Как только тебе захочеться ширнуться, - тихо, но отчетливо произнес Йен, выходя из Микки и прижимаясь губами к его уху, - Я. Буду. Драть. Тебя. Так. Что. Тебе. Все. Дурные. Мысли. Разом. Вышибет, – выдыхал Йен каждое слово в такт фрикциям. - И так до тех пор, пока не вытрахаю из тебя все воспоминания о наркотиках. Ты меня понял? – прошипел он.  
Микки прохрипел что-то невразумительное и застонал, закрыв глаза, когда Йен прицельно проехался членом по его простате.  
\- А теперь постарайся кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, слышишь?  
\- Да ты гонишь, чувак, - отозвался Микки, подаваясь навстречу.  
\- Посмотрим, - ответил Йен, и дальше не было слышно ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания, резких вскриков, порой почти животного рычания и удивленного, долгого стона Микки, когда он вдруг совершенно неожиданно излился себе на живот, даже не дотронувшись до члена. Прижав дергающийся член ладонью, он наблюдал за Йеном, прикрыв веки в послеоргазменной истоме, которого сокращения мышц в заднице Микки подвели к самому краю. Йен запрокинул голову и долго кончал на одном долгом стоне, а потом обессиленно рухнул прямо на Микки.   
Пока они трахались, за окном совсем стемнело. Свет городских огней почти не достигал пятнадцатого этажа, и спальня погрузилась в чернильный мрак, лишь светились цифры на электронных часах, стоявших на прикроватном столике. Йен глянул на них, он чертыхнулся и быстро скатился с кровати. 

\- Вставай, Милкович, пора делать ноги.  
\- Почему? - Микки было так хорошо, как уже давно не было.   
Он даже не дернулся, когда на покрывало возле него шлепнулся презерватив, который Йен содрал с члена и швырнул куда попало.  
\- Минут через сорок Юджин припрется. Лучше нам до этого времени смыться.  
Микки выругался и подхватился.  
\- А что я надену, блядь? Не эти же шмотки! - Он мотнул головой в направлении гостиной.  
\- В шкафу посмотри. У Юджина очень похожее на тебя телосложение, должны подойти.  
Йен шелкнул выключателем, и комнату залил яркий, но не режущий свет. И поэтому он успел заметить довольную улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице Микки.  
\- Что? - спросил Йен.  
\- Ничего, абсолютно. - Микки вскинул руки, демонстрируя Йену ладони, и направился к встроенной гардеробной.   
\- У меня тоже могут быть предпочтения, - сказал ему в спину Йен.  
\- Угу.  
Микки уже рылся в вещах, отыскивая то, что ему могло бы понравиться.   
\- И вовсе я не искал похожего на тебя, - продолжил Йен.  
\- Чувак, разве я хоть что-то сказал? - с совершенно невинным видом сказал Микки, поворачиваясь. - Я вообще молчу.  
Йен передернул плечами и зашел в гардеробную. Подойдя к открытым полкам, он достал стопку вещей, отобрал кое-что, а остальные положил на кровать. Микки удалось найти классные джинсы, темно-синие, и длина была впору, а еще футболки и пару нормальных таких джемперов. Еще он прихватил парочку трусов, носки и теплую куртку типа лыжной. Йен уже успел одеться и теперь засовывал свои вещи в нечто вроде вещмешка.  
\- Так, у него тут заначка естъ, посмотрим, сколько там...  
Йен сунул руку куда-то под одеяла, которые лежали на верхней полке, пошарил и достал несколько купюр.   
\- Три сотни. Черт! Маловато. У меня еще пара наберется да двести от героина. У тебя есть что?  
Микки задумался:  
\- Мелочь разве что. Я вчера все, что было, таксисту отдал.  
\- Итого семьсот. Далеко мы на них не уедем.  
Микки задумался:  
\- Нам бы тачку, - неуверенно проговорил он. – Да где ее взять?  
Лицо Йена просветлело:  
\- А это идея! Пошли, надо найти тебе обувь и поискать ключ от машины. Где-то он должен быть.  
В поисках ключа они распахнули все ящики в холле и гостиной. Микки вдруг обратил внимание на то, что повсюду, по всей квартире, на стенах и ровных поверхностях висят и стоят фотографии одного и того же мужчины. Некоторые снимки явно были сделаны давно, судя по наличию у мужика волос на голове и дурацкой одежде, другие, похоже, были сделаны недавно – копна волос заметно порeдела, прибавилось морщин на лице. На этих мужик выглядел старше, более усталым, обрюзгшим, но чем-то неуловимо напоминавшим Микки самого себя.   
\- Это что за хрыч? - спросил Микки, предугадывая, какой будет ответ.  
\- Это Юджин, - ответил Йен, роясь в ящике. - Тот еще Нарцисс.  
Не поняв, при чем здесь цветок, Микки пожал плечами и продолжил поиски. На полке поверх книг он заметил большой конверт из плотной бумаги. Из интереса он взял его в руки. "Йен" было написано на конверте. Заглянув внутрь. Микки увидел множество фотографий. Не сказав Йену ни слова, он сунул конверт под куртку и прижал локтем к боку.  
\- Нашел! - донесся до него радостный выкрик Йена, трясшего в руке автомобильным ключом с крупным брелком. - Лежал прямо тут, на столике около двери, а я не заметил.  
\- А теперь что?  
\- А теперь мы пойдем и посмотрим, какая именно машина нам досталась. Юджин уехал сегодня на съемки, его забрали из дома на служебной машине, а потом доставят обратно. Так что тачка наша!  
Даже не удосужившись запереть за собой дверь ("Все равно никто не войдет", - беспечно бросил Йен), они вышли из квартиры, оставив после себя раскиданную повсюду грязную одежду, невымытую посуду и обесчещенную хозяйскую кровать. Йен нес на плече свой вещмешок, Микки по-прежнему прижимал к себе под курткой конверт с фотографиями. Ему очень хотелось рассмотреть их в покое и, возможно, он потом еще вернется к этому Юджину и наглядно объяснит, как нехорошо трахаться с чужими парнями.

Скоростной лифт уносил Микки и Йена в недра жилого здания – подземный гараж. Йен, следивший за сменявшимися номерами этажей, методично подбрасывал и снова ловил на ладонь найденный в квартире Юджина ключ от машины. Логотип на брелке не напоминал ни одну известную парням марку. Наконец, лифт замер, достигнув парковочного этажа, и его створки раскрылись, мелодично звякнув.   
\- Еба-а-ать, - протянул Микки, осматривая, казавшееся нескончаемым помещение, набитое машинами всех мастей и размеров. – Ну и как мы найдем здесь эту гребаную тачку?  
\- Элементарно, дурень. – Йен выставил руку с брелком перед собой и нажал на кнопку. Где-то слева мигнули фары и раздалось характерное пиканье снятия блокировки с дверей.  
\- А вот и она, - подмигнул он Микки и подошел к машине.  
Перед ними стояла просто охуенная серо-серебристая красотка: харизматичная, элегантная, грациозная и безупречная малышка, которая могла бы показаться просто душкой, если бы не агрессивные линии бампера, придававшие ей хищный вид.  
\- Это кто? – офигело спросил Микки.  
\- Ну, судя по крылышкам на капоте – нам досталась Астон Мартин, я вспомнил. Я ебу, Микки – это же крутейший крутняк! Я читал об этой машине в журнале. Как думаешь, ты не обкончаешься от пятисот лошадей под жопой? Садись давай, - потребовал Йен, открывая дверь со стороны водителя и заглядывая в салон, оформленный в угольно-черном цвете. Блок ключа плотно вошел в паз зажигания, и Йен, дождавшись, когда Микки усядется на пассажирском сидении, повернул ключ. Машина вздрогнула, ожила и глухо зарычала, ожидая, когда хозяин нажмет на газ.  
\- Ну, готов? Пристегнись, - приказал Йен, и Микки суетливо вытянул из пазов ремень безопасности, защелкнув его на карабине слева от себя. Глухое подрагивание машины и физически ощутимый рокот мотора, достававший до зада, казалось, даже через сидение пугал его.  
Переключив коробку передач на первую скорость, Йен крайне осторожно начал движение, понемногу отпуская сцепление и одновременно нажимая на газ. Он понимал, что торопиться не стоит. Эта девочка может и до инфаркта довести, если не обращаться с ней нежно.  
Так они доползли до выезда из парковки, перекрытого шлагбаумом.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Микки, все так же сидевший сжавшись в комок и смотревший перед собой вытаращенными от страха глазами.  
\- Глянь в бардачке, может, там есть ключ от шлагбаума? – Микки открыл бардачок и начал в нем рыться.  
\- Так, бейсболки есть, презервативы есть. О, смазка тоже есть, – воскликнул Микки, потрясая практически полным тюбиком лубриканта. - Живем, Йен! А, нашел. Тебе эта поебень нужна? – спросил Микки, вытаскивая из бардачка плоскую карточку с коричневой полосой.  
\- Ага, наверняка она. - Йен выхватил карточку из рук Микки и приложил ее штрихкодом к сенсору шлагбаума. Деревяшка, перекрывавшая им путь на свободу, дернулась и взлетела вверх. Их больше ничто не удерживало.


	3. Chapter 3

Выехав из гаража, Йен повернул направо и не без труда влился в плотный транспортный поток.

\- Ну, куда поедем? – спросил он Микки.

Микки бросил быстрый взгляд на его профиль.

– Не знаю, похуй. - "Главное, что с тобой", - подумал Микки, но озвучивать не стал. - Давай просто через весь город, на хайвэй и вперед, пока бак не опустеет. Я только боюсь, что далеко мы не уедем. Этот твой Юджин щас вернется, обнаружит всю херню в квартире, проверит машину и зайцем поскачет в полицию, роняя тапки, чтобы заявить об угоне.

\- Не-а, - протянул Йен и рассмеялся. – Этот баклан разрешил мне пользоваться его машиной, так что не ссы кипятком, подруга, прорвемся. Кроме того, - он повернуся и подмигнул, - он знает, что мне еще полгода до совершеннолетия. Так что если нас поймают по его наводке, он залетит куда покруче нашего.

Микки хмыкнул в ответ и откинул голову на подголовник.

Серебристая капля с трудом продралась сквозь вечный траффик большого города, выехала на скоростное шоссе и прибавила скорость.

\- Включи радио, - попросил Йен, занятый управлением.

Микки пару минут потупил на многочисленные кнопки, плотно усеивавшие приборную панель, и начал просто нажимать на них, умудрившись задействовать подогрев сидений, включить и снова выключить кондиционер, даже добрался до противотуманок, пока, наконец, не нашел искомое. Из динамиков грохнули басы заканчивающейся песни, а потом, без перехода, по салону разлилась нежная мелодия «Love me like you do»*. Микки скривился и попытался сменить станцию, но никак не мог понять, куда ему еще ткнуть.

_You're the light, you're the night_  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much 

_You're the fear, I don't care_  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life 

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? 

Слова песни завораживали, нежный голос Элли Голдинг просил, повторяя: «Люби меня только так, как ты можешь. Дотрагивайся до меня только так, как ты можешь. Чего же ты ждешь?», и сознание Микки внезапно поплыло, качаясь на волнах мелодии. Он прикрыл глаза, отключаясь от действительности. Мелькавший за окнами машины пейзаж, постепенно исчезавший в полной темноте, сливался в неясную, размытую линию. И Микки полностью отдался своим ощущениям, впервые спокойно засыпая с того самого момента, как ему пришлось опознавать труп.

***

Микки проснулся в полной тишине, машина стояла. Выглянув из окна, он заметил, что понемногу начало светать, небо серело. Йен припарковался недалеко от круглосуточной заправки. У Микки затекло все тело, жутко хотелось есть, выпить кофе, отлить, и все это одновременно. Oн повернулся к Йену, намереваясь узнать, где они и сколько времени, однако завис, приоткрыв рот.

Йен опустил левую руку с руля и, приподняв бедра, изогнулся на сидении, пытаясь вытянуть деньги из заднего кармана штанов. Микки взглянул на развилку между его ног, где, скрытый джинсами, красноречиво натягивал ширинку орган, который Микки любил в Йене больше всего, не считая сердца, ну, и еще конечно же этих тонких пальцев, умеющих вытворять такое, от чего душа Микки прочно и надолго поселялась на небесах. Он гулко сглотнул и вздрогнул от вожделения, прошившего его тело от головы до пяток и разом отодвинувшего все прочие потребности на второй план.

Йен повернул голову, заметив краем глаза движение, и слабо улыбнулся. Он выглядел жутко усталым, под глазами наметились темные круги, веснушки ярче проступили на побледневшей коже.

\- У нас почти закончился бензин, - сообщил он. - И, если честно, я больше не могу. Глаза слипаются.

Микки засунул свои похотливые мысли куда подальше и потянулся, насколько позволяла низкая крыша автомобиля.

\- Давай, я заправлю. Тебе кофе купить?

\- Ум-гу, - отозвался Йен, зевая. - Держи.

Он сунул Микки в руку все деньги, которые достал из кармана. Микки открыл дверцу и вышел в морозное утро.

Под дорогими кроссовками от Юджина хрустнул иней, образовавшийся на бетонном покрытии стоянки. Йен тоже вышел из машины и, пошатываясь, обошел ее, а потом забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Микки направился к зданию заправки. Несколько минут спустя он вернулся, нагруженный бумажными стаканчиками с кофе, пакетом со свежими пончиками, парой батончиков "Сникерса" и бутылкой колы. Пристроив покупки на крыше автомобиля, он залил в бак двадцать галлонов. На все ушло немногим больше сотни долларов.

Оглянувшись и поежившись, он собрал кофе и прочее и направился к водительской двери. Сев на сиденье, он уже хотел было спросить Йена, а где, они, собственно находятся и куда едут, но тот крепко спал, откинув голову на боковое стекло. Микки немного посмотрел, как Йен спит, похоже, это становилось уже дурной привычкой, наблюдать за своим спящим бойфрендом, но Йен выглядел таким уютно-расслабленным, что отвести взгляд от его лица было чертовски трудно. 

Микки заставил себя отвернуться, повернул ключ зажигания и медленно тронул машину. Направляясь к выезду, он примеривался, боясь газануть слишком сильно и не справиться с управлением. Но девочка вела себя превосходно, послушно и понемногу набирая скорость, и Микки расслабился. Небрежно придерживая руль левой рукой, он потянулся за пончиком и кофе.

Астон Мартин покатил на запад, словно пытаясь убежать от рассвета.

Йен проснулся часа через три, когда они уже проехали чуть больше трехсот километров. Потер глаза, повертел головой, разминая шею, и уселся поудобнее.

\- Кофе? - спросил он.

\- Вон, - Микки мотнул головой в направлении стаканчика в держателе. - Только остыл давно.

\- Да плевать.

Йен взял стакан, сдернул с него пластиковую крышку и жадно выпил содержимое, потом открыл окно и вышвырнул мусор на обочину. Ни одной машины ни впереди, ни сзади видно не было. Небо казалось выше и чище, кое-где по сторонам дороги лежал снег. 

\- Притормозим? - предложил Микки, жадно поглядывая на влажные губы Йена.

\- Давай, - кивнул тот в ответ.

Они остановились на обочине и встали рядышком за машиной, чтобы справить нужду. 

\- Я дальше, - с гордостью возвестил Йен.

\- А я дольше, - парировал Микки.

Они переглянулись, засмеялись и одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Наплевав на холод, они долго целовались, а потом Йен заставил Микки подойти вплотную к машине, ища для него опору.

\- В бардачке, - нетерпеливо подсказал Микки.

Йен послушно сунулся в машину и достал смазку и резинку.

\- Давай уже, не стеклянный, - недовольно пробурчал Микки и вильнул задом, противясь попытке Йена подготовить его. - Жопа мерзнет.

\- Ничего, сейчас согрею.

Йен толкнулся, и от этого движения Микки ударился о машину. 

\- Блядь, - протянул он, нагибаясь.

Йен мелкими поступательными движениями протискивался внутрь Микки, пытающегося расслабить мышцы как можно сильнее, чтобы облегчить ему проникновение. Когда Йен уже полностью вошел в него, на горизонте появилась быстро приближавшаяся тачка. Парни замерли, не особенно прячась, но и стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Оба безмолвно посылали водителя по всем знакомым матерям, чтобы он не вздумал останавливаться и просто проехал мимо. Однако их мольбы услышаны не были. Машина аккуратно затормозила прямо за Астоном, оттуда вышел мужчина средних лет, одетый достаточно странно для своего возраста. Это была некая смесь гангста-рэппера и свободного художника. Особый шик этому типу придавали тоненькие усики а-ля Кларк Гейбл.

\- Это просто невероятно! - с явным восхищением прокомментировал он позу замерших парней, подходя ближе. - Такая удача!

Йен с перепугу резко вышел из Микки и попытался натянуть штаны. От резкой боли в заду и беспардонного вмешательства чудаковатого мужика, Микки почувствовал, что возбуждение стремительно спадает, сменяясь безудержной яростъю.

\- Молодые люди, вы великолепно выглядите! Какие типажи! И какой антураж! - продолжал болтать странный мужик. - У меня к вам деловое предложение. Вы можете продолжить то, чем были только что заняты?

\- Да пошел ты! - выплюнул Микки, набычившись и сжав кулаки. 

Ему только что обломали кайф, и он собирался начистить морду этому козлу. Однако папик ловко отбежал на пару шагов, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте.

\- Я все понимаю, для вас это неожиданное предложение. К тому же я так беспардонно прервал вас. Но я готов вам заплатить. Три сотни, пойдет? Только я сниму это все на камеру.

Микки и Йен переглянулись. Три сотни за потрахаться перед этим извращенцем с камерой? Ну, не самое стремное в списке идиотских поступков, что им доводилось совершать, хотя в первую тройку вполне войти может.

\- Каждому, - услышал Микки голос Йена. - Или мы садимся в машину и трахаемся в любом другом месте, где вас не будет.

Мужик покачал головой и даже попытался скроить скорбную мину.

\- Это весьма крупная сумма на каждую из ваших смазливых мордашек, и я...

\- Аста ла виста, бэби! - не дослушав, прервал его Йен и направился за руль. – Микки, садись в машину.

\- Согласен! – быстро выпалил мужчина им вслед. - Согласен при одном условии. Вы позволите мне влезть в машину и снимать изнутри. Не все время, но часть.

Йен снова развернулся к нему и пожал плечами:

\- Да пожалуйста, нам похер. У меня только одно условие – наши лица ты снимать не будешь. Потом монтажем присобачишь хоть рожу своей бабушки, хоть морду соседского пуделя, мне похуй.

\- Замечательно! Превосходно! Я за камерой! Одну секунду. Вы уже можете готовиться, зайчатки!

\- Это че за фигня? - спросил Микки Йена. – Мы на что тут сейчас подписались?

\- Да хрен его знает. Или извращенец, или порно-делец.

\- Порно? - Микки вытаращился на Йена. - Это что, пол-интерета будет дрочить на то, как ты меня пялишь на природе?

\- Тебе какая разница? - отозвался Йен. - У тебя что, много знакомых, которые смотрят гей-порно? А если и есть парочка, то откуда им знать, что ты снялся в пореве? Тем более, что никаких имен мы называть не будем, и он пообещал лица не снимать.

Микки неуверенно кивнул.

\- Ну... в принципе, так.

\- А лишние бабки лишними никогда не бывают, - филосовски продолжил Йен.

Возможно, Микки раздумывал бы еще дольше, однако мужик уже вернулся, неся на плече видеокамеру с широким объективом. 

\- Ну, давайте, мальчики, не стесняйтесь. Приступайте. Просто забудьте, что я здесь. И, если я могу попросить, не торопитесь. Сможете продержаться дольше десяти минут - накину сотню.

Йен взял все еще стоявшего столбом Микки за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. Положил ему руку на щеку и, не прикрывая глаз, легко прикоснулся губами ко рту. Отодвинулся немного, убедившись, что Микки не попытается смыться, и поцеловал еще раз, глубже и требовательней. Микки ответил, обхватил Йена за затылок, проваливаясь в поцелуй с головой. Он совершенно не сопротивлсялся, когда Йен развернул его к себе спиной и подтолкнул обратно к машине. Сбросил куртку и позволил штанам сползти на щиколотки. Микки уперся руками в крышу машины, позволяя делать Йену то, что он считал нужным. А тот, не глядя на камеру, которой мужик уже нацелился ему между ног; медленно раскатал новую резинку по члену и тщательно смазал ее.

"Время тянет", - подумал Микки, и ему вдруг стало смешно. Йен явно был настроен как следует заработать. На этот раз Йен не торопился ему вставить, играя на камеру: растягивая анус медленно и сосредоточенно, добавляя пальцы один за другим, раздвигая их и показывая зрителю раскрытую темно-красную дырку. Несмотря на то, что у них был нежеланный свидетель, Микки почувствовал, что вновь стремительно возбуждается. Наконец Йен убрал пальцы и без паузы глубоко вошел до самых яиц, сразу начав двигаться, понемногу увеличивая амплитуду. Микки пытался хоть как-то зацепиться пальцами на гладкой поверхности крыши машины, но ладони все время соскальзывали, и он прижимался всем торсом к стеклу. Его член потек, когда Йен приспособился и принялся жестко и быстро долбиться ему прямиком в простату. По крайней мере, так Микки это ощущал, подрагивая от прошивавших его молний удовольствия. Он не заметил, как мужик обежал автомобиль и влез внутрь, после чего принялся снимать происходившее через стекло. Микки вздрогнул, когда ткнулся в стекло стояком. Оно было жутко холодным. Капли предэякулята, которыми сочился его член, оставляли на окне разводы. 

Заведенные трахом парни не услышали, как гулко задохнулся воздухом их случайный оператор, снимая и одновременно облизываясь на хер Микки, который раз за разом тыкался в стекло и выводил на нем абстрактные узоры. Йен старался вовсю, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Его член таранил самую желанную для него дырку, а ему приходилось осторожничать, чтобы не спустить раньше времени. Микки молчал стараясь не стонать, сорванно выдыхая на каждый глубокий толчок. Йен удерживал его одной рукой за плечо, а второй за бедро, крепко сжимая пальцы. Неожиданно прямо перед его носом оказалась камера. Теперь мужик решил снять из перспективы сверху. Йен мотнул головой, отворачиваясь от камеры и откинулся назад, демонстрируя, как медленно выходит и вновь погружается в тело любовника его член. Микки принялся дрочить себе. Заметив это, мужик вновь метнулся внутрь машины. И вовремя. Не удержавшись, Микки содрогнулся и кончил прямо на стекло. По нему поползли струйки спермы, которая слабо парила на холоде. Йен усмехнулся. Он вовсе не планировал пока заканчивать, хотя задница Микки пульсировала, как бешеная, что чуть не привело к быстрой развязке.

\- Что-то ты быстро, Милкович, – наклонившись к уху Микки, еле слышно прошептал Йен. - Неужели так приспичило?

\- Отвянь, Галлагер, - морщась, отозвался Микки. После оргазма возбуждение быстро спало, и секс был уже не таким кайфовым. - Еби меня как следует.

\- Все для тебя, Микки, все только для тебя.

Йен выпрямился и, вцепившись Микки в бедра обеими руками, принялся трахать его на приличной скорости, выходя почти полностью и загоняя по самый корень. Микки только и оставалось, что кусать губы. Мужик с камерой опять вылез и снимал теперь снизу, сидя на корточках практически между ног Йена. 

\- С-суууука, - стоном вырвалось у Йена, когда и его наконец-то накрыло оргазмом.

Он навалился на Микки, а тот, в свою очередь, на машину, чувствуя, как уже остывшая сперма холодит живот. Йен шумно, с присвистом дышал.

\- Браво! Великолепно! Так эмоционально, так жарко! Я на секундочку, – проверещал мужик, выключив камеру, и побежал к своей машине. 

Йен отодвинулся и привалился спиной к тачке рядом с Микки. Тот наклонился, подтягивая штаны и поискал взглядом свою куртку. Йен с трудом привел себя в порядок и взял предложенную Микки сигарету. Мужик вернулся, волоча за собой как на буксире какую-то девку на высоченных каблуках, одетую в коротенькую шубку, из-под которой торчали тощие ножки, обтянутые сетчатыми колготками. Для начала он протянул парням несколько сотенных бумажек. Микки взял их, пересчитал и сунул в карман. Семьсот баксов приятно грели душу, хотя мысль о том, что же осталось на камере, немного беспокила его. Неожиданно мужик достал из кармана большую серебряную шкатулку, на крышке которой на специальном держателе крепилась маленькая ложечка.

\- Могу я угостить вас, молодые люди? - произнес он, галантно откидывая крышку и протягивая ложечку.

В шкатулке искрился кокаин. Микки автоматически потянулся, чтобы взять ложечку, но твердая рука на плече удержала его.

\- Спасибо, мы не употребляем, - жестко сказал Йен. - Вообще.

Мужик с пониманием закивал, взял понюшку и втянул ее левой ноздрей, а потом протянул шкатулку девице. Та с удовольствием занюхнула и втерла остаток в десны.

\- Послушайте, а у вас нет желания повторить? Я понимаю, что вот прямо сейчас это сложно, но, может, через час, а? Мы могли бы доехать до мотеля, снять номер, вы бы чуток отдохнули... У меня есть прекрасная идея. Как насчет тройничка? - Мужик подмигнул. - Ты, - ткнул он пальцем Микки в грудь, - вставишь вот ей, - он мотнул головой в сторону девицы, а ты, - он перевел палец на Йена - ему. Паровозик! Это будет чертовски горячо. У нее такая жопа! Она немка, только недавно в Америке, хочет сниматься в Силиконовой долине, ну, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Эй, Андреа, покажи жопу, - крикнул мужик девице громко и раздельно. - Жопу, жо-пу!

Он ткнул себя в тощую филейную часть, и девица, усмехнувшись, задрала шубку, повернувшись ко всем задом и наклоняясь вперед. Трусов на ней не было, как и юбки. Обтянутые черным ажуром ягодицы маняще белели, а между ними можно было смутно разглядеть половую щель.

\- Да пошел ты! - вдруг взорвался Микки. - Нахуй вали со своей немкой, блядь! Чтобы я ей присунул, урод тоже мне нашелся! Проваливай, сука, а то я тебе сейчас вставлю по самое не хочу.

Йен вздрогнул, не ожидая такой бурной реакции. Ему и самому стало хреново от такой перспективки, слишком свежи еще были воспоминания о том, как их застукал Терри, и как избитый Микки против своей воли ебал вызванную для него Светлану на том самом диване, где они только что трахались. А Йену пришлось на все это смотреть под дулом револьвера озверевшего папаши Милковича. Микки отшвырнул окурок и широкими шагами обошел машину, направляясь к водительскому месту.

\- Ты едешь? - бросил он Йену.

\- Э-э-э, да. - Йен слабо махнул рукой мужику и девице, которая снова опустила шубку и стояла рядом с ним со скучающим видом. - Пока.

\- Пока, красавчики! И спасибо за видео, это будет бомба! Жаль, что с тройничком не сложилось, но, может, вы двое...

Йен захлопнул дверцу со своей, отсекая звучавший ему вслед голос, и машина резко рванула с места. Микки выглядел так, словно готов был уложить весь мир на лопатки. Он угрюмо сжимал руль и смотрел прямо перед собой. Йен, сдвинув брови, пытался понять, как вернуть ему нормальное расположение духа. Минут через десять Микки вдруг ударил кулаком по рулю и заорал, мотая головой. Они чуть не вылетели на встречную послосу, Йен чудом успел перехватить руль. Микки съехал на обочину, остановил машину и выскочил, остервенело долбанув дверью. Отбежав на несколько шагов, он снова начал орать, потрясая сжатыми кулаками.

\- Сука, сука, ненавижу!.. - разобрал Йен.

Он подождал пару минут, наблюдая, как Милкович мечется, пиная комки смерзшейся грязи и угрожая в пространство, а потом выбрался наружу.

У Микки текло из глаз и из носа, он выглядел так, словно только что подрался сам с собой, разве что синяков не наставил. Йен подошел поближе и встал, глядя через обочину куда-то в поля. Постепенно Микки успокоился и встал рядом с ним.

\- Никогда свою эту суку-жену больше не трону, - все еще разъяренно, но уже спокойнее сообщил ему Микки. - До сих пор забыть не могу. Тварь. Чтоб мой папаша загнулся на зоне, чтоб его опетушили там, коз-з-зел вонючий...

Йен положил Микки руку на плечо, а потом потянул к себе ближе. За их спинами проехала машина с порно-дельцом и девицей, но они ее не заметили. Йен поцеловал Микки в макушку, и тот долго и шумно выдохнул, окончательно успокаиваясь.

\- Поехали, - сказал Йен. - Давай я поведу. Остановимся где-нибудь и перекусим. 

Микки кивнул, и они медленно отправились обратно к машине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love me, like you do" - песня Элли Голдинг (Ellie Goulding)
> 
> текст и перевод - http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/ellie_goulding/love_me_like_you_do.html


	4. Глава 4

Через несколько часов, Микки проснулся вынырнув из снившегося ему какого-то мутного бреда, в котором давешний порно-мужик, с объективом видеокамеры вместо лица бегал вокруг голого Микки, лежавшего почему-то в снегу. Он приподнял голову и сонно огляделся вокруг. Они находились на бензозаправке. «Это прямо какое-то гребаное начало семейной традиции – просыпаться в машине на заправках», – подумал он. Йен стоял, опершись бедром о машину и вставив в бак рукоятку заправочного шланга. Потом он плавно оттолкнулся, повесил рукоятку в паз, закрыл крышку бака и направился к зданию бензозаправки. Микки, ощутив малый зов природы, неловко выбрался из автомобиля, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы, и пошел следом за ним. Он открыл дверь, звякнувшую колокольчиком, прикрученным над притолокой, и прошел в туалет. В помещении никого не было, и Микки, вжикнув молнией на ширинке, достал член и пристроился к писсуару. Когда он уже стряхивал с головки последние капли, дверь открылась, и в туалетную комнату зашел Йен. Он молча подошел к соседнему писсуару. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Микки поворачиваясь к нему.

– Да, в полном, – отозвался Йен. – Правда, малышка жрет слишком много бензина, а денег у нас маловато, несмотря на нашу подработку, – он криво усмехнулся. У нас около тринадцати косарей. А нам надо жрать, пить и где-нибудь жопу уложить поспать, и не один день.

– Ну так давай этого чувака грабанем, на бензозаправках касса всегда полная.

– Нет, Микки, не будем мы его грабить. Мне на нары что-то не очень хочется. Своя жопа ближе к телу. Надо что-то другое придумать, – сказал Йен, застегивая ширинку и спуская воду в писсуаре.

– А что тогда, бля? – начал заводиться Микки.

– Ну, есть у меня мыслишка. Мы недалеко от Де-Мойна. Доедем туда и поселимся в приличном отеле на сутки. В городе наверняка есть гей-клуб. Я могу снять там мужичка и отволочь его в отель. Ты следом проберешься в номер, ну, или где-нибудь там спрячешься – потом решим, и снимешь нас на камеру, как мы кувыркаемся. Главное, мне надо вычленить гомика, который прикрывается своей гетересексуальностью. Тогда дело в шляпе. За молчание мужик отслюнявливает нам деньжат, и мы в шоколаде, хоть до луны езжай.  
– А это идея, – протянул Микки. – Дело за малым – снять номер в отеле, найти гей-клуб и дождаться вечера.

 

Исколесив почти весь Де-Мойн, сняв на сутки премиум-номер с кроватью размером «кинг-сайз» (чего уж мелочиться) в гостинице «Эмбасси Сьютс Отель» и не найдя никакого приличного гей-клуба, парни решили рискнуть и зайти в бар под экзотическим названием «Эль Байт Шоп». Внушительная карта напитков обещала 105 сортов разливного и 100 видов бутылочного пива. Сидя на высоком стуле у стойки бара, Микки ошалело вертел в руках список нирваны. 

– Бля, – не выдержал он, обращаясь к бармену. – Дай мне обычного, классического американского пива, и поскорее, а то у меня от ваших списков мозги ссохнутся и завернутся в трубочку. 

Он швырнул меню в сторону Йена. Тот сидел на барном стуле спиной к стойке, положив на нее локти, сосредоточенно разглядывал толпу посетителей и не обратил внимания на подкинутую ему пивную карту. Внезапно он встрепенулся и выпрямил спину:

– Кажется, нашел, – прошептал он Микки.

Микки проследил взглядом туда, куда незаметно указывал Йен. В углу бара стояло несколько столов для бильярда. Около среднего стола расположилось двое мужчин, один из которых, худощавый и седовласый, готовился разбить пул. Он изящно склонился над зеленым сукном, отставив задницу и прицеливаясь кием к шарам перед ударом.

– Он латентный, хуй прозакладываю, – прошептал Йен и встал со стула.

Микки, который знал Йена как облупленного, Микки, который был готов подставлять свой зад под член любовника в любое время дня и ночи; видел, как он живет, двигается, дышит и совокупляется – знающий это все Микки не верил своим глазам, наблюдая за актерской метаморфозой Йена Галлагера. Будучи геем от природы, Йен внешне совершенно не походил на своих собратьев по ориентации. Те нередко выглядели слишком вызывающе: они либо выделялись дурацкими тряпками, либо неуместными телодвижениями, призванными соблазнять других самцов. Йен же был мужиком в прямом смысле этого слова. Он и сам ничего не подозревал до того случая с пистолетом Кэша.

Но сейчас Микки наблюдал, как его самец меняется на глазах, двигаясь в направлении выбранного объекта – плечи опущены, бедра виляют из стороны в сторону. Йен даже немного отклячил зад, как сука перед течкой. Дойдя до стола, он облокотился о него и заговорил с мужчиной. Диалога Микки не слышал, но видел, как на лице седовласого появилось заинтересованно-хищное выражение, которое, однако, быстро сменилось прежней скучающей гримасой, и он согласно кивнул, отклыдывая кий и что-то объясняя своему напарнику по игре. Игра закончилась, так и не начавшись. Йен и седовласый направились к выходу из бара. Проходя мимо Микки, Йен обернулся к стойке, чтобы расплатиться и быстро прошептал:

– Езжай в отель на такси и иди в номер, сам найдешь, где спрятаться. Я еще задержусь с ним в баре, чтобы ты вперед нас успел, – и Йен проследовал дальше, увлекаемый своим спутником, нетерпеливо тискающем его за плечи.

Микки допил пиво, расплатился и вышел из бара. К счастью, у входа стояло такси и Микки нырнул в его нутро.   
– В Эмбасси Сьютс Отель, – сказал он водителю. 

Тот глянул оценивающе на Микки через зеркало заднего вида и, пожав плечами, надавил на газ. Через двадцать минут такси тормознуло у входа в здание, казавшееся квадратным, словно состоявшим лишь из кубических блоков, приставленных друг к другу. Микки расплатился, зашел внутрь и, не глядя по сторонам, направился к лифтам. Поднявшись на седьмой этаж, он для начала осмотрелся. От лифта в обе стороны тянулись коридоры с многочисленными дверями. Следуя указательным стрелкам и найдя нужный номер, Микки остановился. 

Он вставил ключ в щель замка. Тот негромко щелкнул и открылся. Через небольшую прихожую Микки вошел в первую комнату и замер, остановившись. Гостиная была выдержана в светло-бежевых и кремовых тонах, которые контрастировали с темной дубовой мебелью. Микки пересек комнату и толкнул дверь в спальню. Здесь преобладали темно-голубые и глубокие синие тона, в центре комнаты стояла просто необъятная кровать с балдахином. Клерк на ресепшене не соврал – это был действительно кинг-сайз. Микки оглянулся вокруг, ища, где бы спрятаться. Не найдя ничего лучше, чем банальный шкаф, он на всякий случай обследовал ванную комнату, но тут же отмел идею спрятаться в ней. Мало ли что Йену в голову взбредет. Он вернулся в спальню и открыл дверцу шкафа. В нем оказалось достаточно места, чтобы свободно сесть и вытянуть ноги. Микки подцепил пальцами дверцу, пытаясь закрыть ее поплотнее, и приготовился ждать.

 

Минут через двадцать, когда он уже начал задремывать, раздался звук открываемой двери и приглушенные мужские голоса. Голоса приближались, и вскоре Микки уже мог расслышать хрипловатый голос мужчины, и, о Небеса! – воркующий голос Йена. У Микки мурашки побежали по коже. Он никогда еще не слышал такие нотки в голосе своего парня. Йен предложил мужчине пройти в ванную, пообещав присоединиться к нему. Раздались шаги и шорох сбрасываемой одежды. Потом хлопнула дверь.Еще шаги, более тихие и осторожные, а потом дверца шкафа приоткрылась, и в нее заглянул Йен. Он на пальцах показал Микки, что все на мази, и снова закрыл дверцу, погружая Микки в темноту. Еще через какое-то время Микки услышал, как мужчина вышел из ванной, потом какие-то невнятные звуки, и, как апофеоз – развратный стон Йена. Микки понял, что дольше не выдержит и начал осторожно открывать дверцу. Его глазам предстало охрененное действие: на постели сплелись два тела. Его Рыжик лежал на спине, запрокинув голову и широко раскинув ноги, между которыми мерно покачивалась макушка седовласого. Йен услышал шорох, раскрыл глаза и взлянул на Микки, согласно кивая. Микки как под гипнозом достал мобильный, включил его в режим фотоаппарата и начал фотографировать. Седовласый, несмотря на сексуальное возбуждение, быстро отрегистрировал на вспышки фотоаппарата и вскинулся с постели:

– Какого хуя? – взвыл он, бросаясь на Микки.

– Эй, эй, потише, чувак, – быстро отреагировал Микки, отскакивая от кровати.

– Ну, побаловался чутка и хватит. Эта фигня, – кивнул Йен на мобильный в руках Микки, приподнимаясь на локтях, – на полторы штуки долларей потянет, я думаю. Мужик, мы проблем не хотим, лишь подзаработать на таких идиотах, как ты, – продолжил он и сцапал с прикроватного столика мобильный седовласого. – О! А, у нас, оказывается есть жена Эйприл и дочка Джессикка – надо же, как мило! Правильный отец правильного семейства, – протянул он, копаясь в телефоне. – Ай-яй-яй, какие пошленькие секреты ты в себе хранишь, любишь сосать у молоденьких мальчиков. Мы же не хотим расстраивать твоих замечательных девочек? – Йен встал и подошел к Микки.

Мужчина, стоявший в одних трусах около постели запустив руку в волосы, поднял тяжелый взгляд на стоявших рядом парней: 

– Хорошо, я выпишу вам чек.

– Ну уже нет, – отозвался Микки. – Сейчас вы оденетесь, и мы все вместе спустимся до банкомата. И, мужик, я тебя предупреждаю: дернешься в сторону секьюрити или еще куда, я тут же нажимаю на кнопку отправки фотографий твоей женушке.

– Может, он все же мне отсосет, раз уж я деньги плачу? – спросил мужчина, кивая на Йена.

– Я тебе сейчас так отсосу – родная мама не узнает, – вызверился Микки. – Одевайся давай и без базара.

Мужчина и Йен быстро оделись, и все трое спустились на лифте в холл гостиницы. Мужчина раздраженно сунул карту в щель банкомата и, прикрыв рукой клавиатуру, набрал пин-код. Автомат, подумав, выплюнул пачку банкнот. Скривившись, мужчина протянул парням деньги. Микки взял пачку, демонстративно взвесил ее на ладони и не стал пересчитывать, доверяя банковской машине.

– Ну что ж, адью, – сказал Микки, – вечер закончился не очень томно, но на веселой ноте. Всего хорошего, чувак. И да, – добавил он, – не вздумай бежать в полицию, я переписал себе номер твой благоверной. Один неправильный стук в дверь нашего номера, и я отправлю ей фотографии. – С этими словами Микки обнял Йена за плечи, развернул его, и они направились обратно к лифтам.

 

Войдя в номер и закрыв за собой дверь, мальчишки переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, начали беситься, сбрасывая накопившееся нервное напряжение, прыгая по гостиной, швыряясь подушками с дивана и издавая дурашливые индейские вопли. Наконец, устав, оба повалились на диван.

– Жрать хочется, – протянул Йен.

– Хочется, – в унисон ему ответил Микки.

– Давай в номер закажем?

– Давай, – ответил Микки и потянулся за кожаной папкой меню ресторана, которая лежала на столике возле телефона.

– А пить что будем?

– Ну, я например, шампанское никогда в жизни не пробовал, – отозвался Йен, сосредоточенно разглядывая свои ногти. 

– Тогда закажем его.

Через несколько минут Микки разговаривал со службой заказа, старательно водя пальцем по строчкам названий блюд, и, говоря откровенно, не понимая не единого слова. И какой мудак придумал в доброй старой Америке писать блюда на дурацком, ни одному нормальному человеку не понятном языке?

– И да, еще мы хотели бы заказать бутылку ээээээ... вот, Кувет Дон Перигнон. Да, я это и имел в виду, выньте, бля, наконец бананы из ушей. 

– Еду привезут через двадцать минут, вали пока в душ, – бросил он Йену, положив трубку.

Ровно через двадцать минут раздался стук в дверь. Йен, так же как и Микки, уже облаченный в белый махровый халат, открыл дверь и впустил в комнату метрдотеля, катившего перед собой тележку, заполненную тарелками под вогнутыми, блестящими крышками с шариками ручек. Из ведерка со льдом торчало горлышко бутылки. Официант составил все блюда на обеденный стол и обернулся к парням:

– Как господа будут платить? – спросил он.

– Запишите господам на счет номера, – отозвался Йен, величественным, как ему показалось, взмахом руки отпуская прислугу.

Метрдотель явно не пожелал понять выпроваживающего жеста и застыл статуей посреди комнаты. Йен недоуменно уставился на него, а потом перевел взгяд на Микки. Микки эмоционально пошевелил бровями, показал Йену пальцы, сложенные в щепоть, и подвигал ими, как будто пересчитывал купюры. Йен еле врубился в эту пантомиму, но потом вспомнил, что видел в фильмах, как обслуживающему персоналу дают чаевые. Он подошел к сброшенной в кучу на пол одежде, выудил из нее джинсы и достал из кармана десятку. 

– Спасибо, чувак, – сказал он, запихивая банкноту в карман пиджака официанта, похлопал по плечу и подтолкнул того в сторону двери. – Приятного тебе вечера. 

Официант дежурно нацепил на морду улыбку и вышел. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Йен повернулся к Микки.

– Ну что, дорогая, ужин подан. – Йен широким жестом указал на стол и попытался подхватить Микки под локоток.

– Бля, Йен, прекрати нести пургу. Ты что-то частенько стал заговариваться, обзывая меня бабой, – озлился Микки, вырывая руку из хватки Йена и направляясь к столу.

– Да ладно тебе, не порть настроение, – миролюбиво отозвался Йен и сел за стол.

 

Ну, что было сказать... Все оказалось на высшем уровне: микроскопические бутерброды на закуску, салат «Цезарь» перед основным блюдом, и, венец ужина – блюдо с экзотическим названием «Анимель», под которым авторы меню подписали: «Устрицы Скалистых гор». Внешний вид блюда тщательно скрывал свои компоненты.

– Слушай, Мик, а я так и не въехал, что же мы все-таки сожрали. Что это за анимель такой? И где это мудозвоны нашли в скалистых горах устриц? Разводить начали, что-ли?

Микки молча потянулся к телефону.

– Здрасьте, мы тут у вас еду недавно заказывали. Вы можете мне пояснить, что входит в состав блюда «Анимель»? – Микки помолчал несколько секунд, а потом резко сбледнул с лица. – Спасибо, – просипел он, бросая трубку и хватаясь за бокал с шампанским. – Ой, бляяяяяя...

– И чо? – поинтересовался Йен, заинтересованно глядя на Микки, полощущего рот благородным напитком.

– А ничо, яйца мы сожрали, бычьи! – выпалил Микки, прополоща рот и выплевывая на пол шампанское. – Сраные лягушатники, изращенцы, бля!

Йен скривился, почувствовав рвотные позывы, но возмущенный желудок быстро успокоился. 

– Ну и чего ты дергаешься? Я вот по телеку смотрел сериал «Шокирующая Азия», так там есть рестораны, где гостей заставляют молотком проламливать бошки живым обезьянам, перед тем, как их мозги приготовят. Так что яйца дохлого быка в соусе – это хуйня. Пойдем, что ли, телек посмотрим.

Они перебрались на диван, и Йен включил телевизор. Попрыгав по каналам, он нашел боевик со Стивеном Сигалом. Лениво следя за сюжетом, Микки, поначалу сидевший на некотором расстоянии от Йена, потихоньку привалился к его боку. И если бы Микки знал о существовании и значении слова «нега», то он, наверное, именно им описал бы свое внутреннее состояние. Глаза у него начали закрываться и, уже засыпая, он совсем съехал Йену под руку, зарывшись макушкой в подмышку. Тот обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе.

 

Микки проснулся, когда в комнате стало уже совсем темно. Лишь мерцающий экран телевизора отбрасывал разноцветные блики на спавших на диване парней. Микки тряхнул головой и посмотрел на Йена. Тот спал, приоткрыв рот и посапывая, откинув голову на подголовник дивана. На ровной гладкой шее чуть выделялось яблочко кадыка. Микки вылез из-под руки Йена, склонился над любовником и вдруг, сам от себя такого не ожидая, потянулся к шее и легонько прикусил кадык зубами, одновременно проводя про нему языком. Йен еле слышно застонал, веки его приоткрылись, и он опустил на Микки взгляд, все еще подернутый сонной пеленой.

– Пойдем в постель, – прошептал Микки, ощущая, как по телу поднимается волна привычного животного желания, но на сей раз разбавленная пеной непривычной нежности. 

Он поднялся и протянул руку Йену. Йен молча посмотрел на протянутую ладонь, а потом вложил в нее свою и встал с дивана. Они прошли в спальню. Йен остановился около кровати, серьезно глядя Микки в глаза, словно ожидая от него первого каких-либо действий. Микки подошел к нему вплотную, развязал узел пояса, поднял руку к яремной впадине и медленно повел ей вниз, поглаживая кожу и одновременно распахивая полы халата, легко заскользившего с плечей на пол. Другой рукой он обхватил шею Йена и потянул его голову к себе, приоткрывая губы и касаясь ими губ Рыжика. Они долго стояли так, целуясь и лаская друг друга. Микки гладил стройные бедра Йена, ощущая под пальцами чуть подрагивавшую кожу. Он проводил кончиками пальцев до паха, зарываясь в мягкие колечки волос на лобке, чертил невесомую дорожку по всей длине члена Йена и снова устремлялся ладонью вверх по груди. Наконец, когда ноги уже больше не желали держать их обоих, Микки мягко толкнул Йена, и тот, подогнув колени, упал поперек кровати. 

Микки устроился на коленях рядом с любовником, рассматривая его тело. В глазах Йена, полуприкрытых веками, плескалась истома. Они по-прежнему молчали, предоставив своим телам самим все объяснить. Микки склонился над грудью Йена и, обхватив зубами напрягшийся сосок, осторожно, но сильно потянул за него. В ответ он услышал протяжный, горловой стон. Йен запрокинул голову, выгибаясь грудью, словно пытаясь еще сильнее вжаться соском в рот Микки. Не отпуская добычу из плена зубов, посасывая ее, Микки опустил руку на живот Йена и нащупал член, стоявший словно каменный. Он облизнул ладонь и провел по стволу, немного смачивая его. Потом сложил пальцы в кулак и приставил его к головке. Йен неосознанно приподнял бедра, пытаясь протолкнуться в кулак. Микки чуть расслабил пальцы, позволяя Йену «войти». Йен застонал еще громче и начал двигать бедрами, втрахиваясь в кулак Микки. Микки выпустил изо рта сосок и опустил глаза на пах Йена. В его кулаке, как поршень, двигался член Йена; высовывавшаяся поверх пальцев головка покраснела и набухла. Микки почувствовал, что так Йен долго не выдержит, и аккуратно прижал бедра партнера к постели, останавливая фрикции. Одновременно он сжал член у корня, пережидая, пока Йен немного успокоится. 

 

Ухватив Йена под мышками, он помог ему полностью лечь на кровать. Микки перекинул ногу через бедра Йена и навис над ним так, чтобы член утыкался в его анус. Обслюнявив пальцы, он наскоро смочил свою дырку и, закусив губу, приставил член ко входу и начал раскачиваясь, надеваться на него. Практически насухую было больно, но Микки не обращал на это никакого внимания, задвинув боль в угол сознания; лишь еще раз, набрав слюны, увлажнил ею член Йена и, проведя пальцами по своей растягивающейся под давлением дырке, продолжал насаживаться, увеличивая амплитуду движений. Йен поднял колени вверх, давая Микки возможность опереться на них спиной, и начал подкидывать бедра не в силах оставаться пассивным участником. Микки полностью вынесло на периферию сознания: он слышал только хриплые стоны, срывавшиеся с губ, ощущал, как член Йена мощным поршнем неутомимо долбит его внутри. Волны возбуждения с каждым приливом усиливались, превращаясь в бурю. Внезапно Йен схватил рукой бешено покачивающийся член Микки и начал неистово дрочить. Они неслись к оргазму на полной скорости, и, замерев на мгновение в наивысшей точке, рухнули в конвульсиях. У Микки перед глазами стояла пелена, он практически потерял зрение, лишь ощущая, как пульсируют и сжимаются мышцы его задницы, как член Йена толчками выплескивается горячей спермой внутри него. 

Понемногу возбуждение начало спадать, и Микки почувствал себя жутко усталым. Он с трудом приподнялся, и опадающий член Йена с влажным шлепком упал тому на лобок. По ноге потекло что-то теплое. Микки согнулся и с недоумением посмотрел на белесый потек на внутренней стороне бедра. В этот момент в мозг ударило осознание того, что они впервые трахались без презерватива. Вместе с этим пришло чувство единения, принадлежности кому-то, кто был для него самым главным на всем свете. Микки благодарно поцеловал Йена в губы и помог ему перебраться головой на подушки. Он вытянул одеяло, накрывая их обоих, обнял Йена, поцеловал в плечо и мгновенно отрубился.

Когда они снова проснулись, все еще было темно.

– Бля, я чет не врублюсь, мы что, сутки проспали, или это все еще та же ночь? – включив ночник спросил Йен, жмурясь и почесывая голову.

– А я ебу? – пробурчал Микки, но все же встал и, не одеваясь, вышел в гостиную. – Все еще эта ночь, сейчас три, – крикнул он из гостиной. – Йен, я опять жрать хочу, а ты?

– Мяса не хочу, а вот сладкого чего-нибудь съел бы, – подал голос Йен. 

Он потянулся на кровати, как сытый большой кот, стряхивая остатки сна, одел халат и пошел в гостиную. Там его взору предстал Микки с телефонной трубкой у уха, перегнувшийся через высокий подлокотник дивана так, что обнаженная задница была соблазнительно задрана вверх.

– ...А, и еще пинту шоколадного и пинту ванильного мороженого, – проговорил Микки в трубку, нажимая на отбой.

– У тебя жопа не слипнется от двух пинт? – усмехнулся Йен, оглаживая Микки по заду.

– Йен, не ломай кайф, – слабо огрызнулся Микки, поворачивая к нему голову. – Я тебе потом объясню, на хера мне нужны две пинты.

– Да ну? Может, про мороженое я лучше сам тебе объясню? – осклабился Йен.

– Посмотрим, – прошептал Микки и вдруг покраснел. – Я пока в душ, лады? Надо смыть с себя продукты твоей жизнедеятельности, на мне целый детский сад засох, бля. Йен, ты вообще срегистрировал, что мы без преза еблись?

Йен кивнул, глядя Микки в глаза. 

– Мне кажется, что мы уже дошли до той степени доверия, когда резинка только мешает отношениям. Ты со мной согласен? К тому же мне безумно понравилось без этой дурацкой преграды, особенно когда я кончал, а ты сжимал меня своей жопой как тисками. У меня чуть яйца от кайфа не отвалились.

Микки покраснел еще больше, кивнул и ретировался в душ. Вскоре оттуда донеслись звуки льющейся воды. Пришел официант и снова притащил с собой огромную тележку, на которой стоял поднос, заставленный тарелками с фруктовым салатом и разнообразными пирожными. В середине стояли две большие порции мороженого. Йен уже без напоминаний протянул официанту десятку и проводил его до двери. Он взял поднос и отволок в спальню, водрузив его на краю кровати.

 

– Ну и нифига себе, – довольно соoбщил Микки, вернувшись в спальню и обнаружив на кровати целый сладкий буфет. – В жизни такого не видел.

Он взял крошечное пирожное, осмотрел его со всех сторон и целиком засунул в рот. 

– Вкусно, – прошамкал он с набитым ртом. – А попить есть что?

– Вроде шампанское еще оставалось. И кола.

Пока Йен ходил в гостиную за напитками, Микки успел схомячить еще три пирожных и удовлетворенно откинулся на кровать, поглаживая живот. Полотенце, которым он обмотал бедра после душа, чуть сползло, позволяя видеть тонкую полоску волосков, которая начиналась чуть ниже пупка и сбегала вниз, постепенно превращаясь в поросль на лобке. Йен буквально прикипел взглядом к этому бледному животу с темной блядской дорожкой, перечеркнувшей его посередине. Микки спокойно полулежал, облокотившись на подушку и не ожидая никаких диверсий в свою сторону.

Йен протянул ему обе руки, в одной из которых сжимал горлышко бутылки шампанского, а во второй – стакан с колой. Микки выбрал колу. Не вставая, он жадно выпил половину. Йен забрался на кровать и сел Микки на ноги, крепко прижав их к кровати. Микки оторвался от стакана и посмотрел на него, вопросительно вскинув бровь.

– Ты пей, пей, – сказал Йен, – все в порядке. 

Микки дернул плечом и вернулся к утолению жажды. Он не заметил, как Йен запустил пальцы в вазочку с начавшим уже подтаивать ванильным мороженым и, захватив приличную порцию, плюхнул ее Микки прямо на живот. Тот захлебнулся от холода, стакан полетел в сторону, расплескивая остатки колы по ковру и стене.

– Сдурел? – заорал он, пытаясь подняться.

– Успокойся, Милкович, – усмехнулся Йен, успевший наклониться вперед и удержать его за плечи, оставив сладкий отпечаток на коже. – Это же всего лишь мороженое.

– Вот нахуя, а? – заныл Микки. – Я же только что в душ сходил.

– Еще раз сходишь, потом. Со мной, – пообещал Йен, и глаза Микки вспыхнули от предвкушения. 

Он опять расслабился и прилег, по прежнему опираясь на подушку и поглядывая на Йена. А тот запустил руку теперь уже в шоколадное мороженое и шлепнул целую пригоршню Микки на грудь. Тот зашипел от холода, но больше не пытался сопротивляться.

– Щекотно, – друг пожаловался он, – течет...

– Где? – Йен наклонился ниже, отыскивая струйку растаявшего мороженого, и языком подхватил ее. Провел кончиком вверх по боку Микки, пока не добрался до основной массы мороженого. – Ммм, вкусно, – сообщил он и хитро посмотрел снизу вверх. 

Микки следил за его действиями, приоткрыв рот:

– Ну ты, Галлагер, и извращенец, – с восхищением в голосе сообщил он.

– Только когда ты рядом, – отозвался Йен. – А так я просто само благоразумие и порядочность.

От этого заявления Микки рассмеялся, его живот задрожал, и во все стороны потекло мороженое. Йен опять наклонился и активно заработал языком, очищая кожу. Иногда он собирал молочную массу губами, присасываясь к коже. Под полотенцем, которое все еще кое-как прикрывало пах Микки, образовалось заметное возвышение. Микки лег на спину, вытащив из-под себя подушку, раскинул руки и постарался не двигаться. Он приподнял голову и стал наблюдать за Йеном, когда тот потянул полотенце в сторону.   
Йен склонился, почти сложившись вдвое, и лизнул полувозбужденный член Микки.

– Хм, несладко, – пожаловался он. – Непорядок.

Микки резко выдохнул, когда очередная порция сладкой массы опустилась ему прямиком на лобок и член. Йен заурчал, как голодный кот, немедленно принимаясь слизывать лакомство. От его манипуляций, а может, от контраста холодного мороженого и горячего языка Микки повело по-настоящему. В этот момент Йен приподнялся, освобождая его ноги. Отодвинувшись, он заставил его согнуть их в коленях и раздвинул как можно шире.

– Возьми под коленями и держи, окей? Сделай это для меня, – попросил Йен.

– Черт, Йен, оно мне между ног течет! Я щас двинусь! – испуганно заорал Микки, но послушно подхватил свои ноги так, как попросил Йен, ощущая себя страшно беззащитным и так неловко открытым чужому взгляду.

– Не страшно, – Йен еще больше развел его ягодицы в стороны, полностью раскрывая себе доступ к соблазнительно доступной дырке. – Подумаешь.

С этими словами он наклонился ниже и, приподняв яйца Микки, чтобы не мешались, скользнул языком под них. Микки вскрикнул и дернулся, пытаясь убрать зад от языка Йена, который вызвал нежданную вспышку возбуждения, прошившую его с головы до ног. Рывок оказался так силен, что Йен от неожиданности выпустил его. Микки взлетел на колени, намереваясь отползти, но Йен быстро рванулся вперед и, успев перехватить его за живот, крепко прижал к себе. Остатки растаявшего мороженого с живота и груди Микки потекли по ногам, капая на белоснежные простыни.

– Эй, ты куда ломанулся? – Йен прижался к спине Микки. – Это что, так неприятно?

– Это... – Микки никогда подобного не испытывал, в конце концов, трахаться – это одно, а вот подобные ласки... 

– Это круто, только...

– Тогда кончай болтать, Мик, – грубовато потребовал Йен, – просто закрой глаза и расслабься. Он положил руку между лопаток Микки и нажал, побуждая опуститься на постель.

Микки оперся на локти, а потом лег грудью на кровать, выставив зад. По его спине волной прошла дрожь, когда Йен размазал мороженое по его анусу, одновременно легко подразнивая пальцами чувствительное отверстие. Микки поражено выдохнул, когда язык Йена скользнул по складкам, выписывая круги. Если бы не руки Йена, которыми он удерживал Микки на месте, тот давно попытался бы уползти, спасаясь от переизбытка ощущений. Но Йен продолжал, не позволяя ему двинутся с места. А потом ненадолго отодвинулся. Микки почувствовал, что Йен проталкивает ему в задницу что-то совсем маленькое, круглое. Расслабленные мышцы легко подались и сразу же сомкнулись.

– Что ты, творишь, блядь? Что ты в меня сейчас запихнул? – простонал полностью дезориентированный Микки.

– Не бойся. Это вишенка, сладкий. Всего лишь вишенка, – ответил тот. – А сейчас я попробую ее достать обратно.

Если до этого Микки с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не стонать, то в тот момент, когда язык Йена раздвинул мышцы и проник глубоко ему в задницу, он просто взвыл от удовольствия. Йен присосался ртом к его заду и неутомимо работал языком, оглаживая края, а потом снова проскальзывая внутрь. От этих движений под плотно прикрытыми веками Микки взрывались звезды и рождались галактики, он до крови кусал костяшки сжатых в кулаки рук, чтобы не орать слишком громко. Он в жизни еще никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Все это время он балансировал на грани оргазма, казалось, вот-вот еще чуть-чуть – и он кончит, но у него никак не получалось. От желания упасть наконец в оргазм и сладкой ломоты в яйцах у него даже слезы навернулись на глаза. 

– Ф-фу, не получается, – раздраженно и разочарованно сообщил вдруг Йен, прекращая ласкать.

– Че-го? – слабо спросил Микки, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Да вишню эту дурацкую достать!

Микки хмыкнул.

– Ну так забей ее в меня поглубже, Рыжий, она потом сама выйдет.

Йен не заставил себя долго упрашивать и одним толчком вошел в Микки. Обоим хватило всего нескольких фрикций, чтобы кончить. Уже заляпанная кровать получила еще пару новых пятен.

– Блядь, это было так круто, – сообщил Микки, когда к нему более-менее вернулся дар речи.

– Ага, – отозвался Йен. – Только я тоже хочу, чтобы ты сделал это со мной.

– Прямо сейчас? – испугался Микки.

– Не, потом, – смилостивился Йен. – Но в другой раз твоя очередь.

– Да не вопрос, – осклабился Микки и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.

Скинув поднос на пол, они переползли на ту половину кровати, которая осталась почти чистой, благо, размер вполне позволял, и завернувшись в одеяло, уснули. На ковре дотаивала большая желто-коричневая лужа с вкраплениями кремовых птифуров.

 

***

Утро выдалось солнечным и ясным, словно погода в середине зимы наконец-то решила побаловать людей витамином D и немного поднять настроение. Микки проснулся от того, что по его лицу полз теплый солнечный луч, преломленный оконным стеклом. Он сладко потянулся, все еще ощущая истому от оргазмов, доставшихся ему ночью. Он вдруг подумал, что эти короткие два дня с Йеном, их безумный драйв по дорогам, срывающий башню секс, все эти американские горки по колее чувств подарили ему столько новых переживаний, сколько он никогда не испытывал за всю свою жизнь. Йен, и только он умел сотворить радугу в его сердце. Микки приподнялся на постели и оглянулся, ожидая увидеть рыжую макушку и веснушчатое плечо за собой. Однако постель была пустой. Микки подумал, что Йен в душе. Ему и самому не мешало как следует отмыться. Засохшие следы от мороженого неприятно стягивали кожу, крошки от пирожных прилипли и чесались. Да что говорить, жопа и та слиплась в прямом смысле этого слова. Микки встал и пошел в душ. Йена там не было. Он долго стоял под теплыми струями, тянул время, смывая с себя следы бурной ночи и ожидая, что Йен вот-вот войдет и присоединится к нему. Но Йен не появлялся. Наконец ему надоело ждать любовника, и он вышел из кабинки, взял полотенце и начал энергично растирать тело. Потом почистил зубы, побрился, распечатав новый одноразовый станок. «Преимущества богатой жизни,» – саркастически подумал он. Наконец он вышел из ванной комнаты и прошел в гостиную. Йена не было и там. Странное чувство беспокойства кольнуло в груди. Уйти из номера, не предупредив его, Йен не мог. 

– Йен, чувак, прекращай прятаться, – громко сказал Микки. – Это ни хуя не смешно. Я тебе не малолетка – в прятки со мной играть. 

В ответ не раздалось ни звука. В этот момент Микки понял, что что-то не так. Не так с Йеном. Он еще раз оглядел гостиную, поняв, что в ней парня быть не может и, развернувшись, вернулся в спальню. Опустился на четвереньки перед кроватью и, приподняв одеяло, заглянул под нее. Ничего. Огляделся и увидел платяной шкаф, в котором недавно прятался сам, eго средняя дверца была неплотно прикрыта. Он подошел к шкафу и потянул дверцу на себя. Зрелище, представшее его взору, заставило его передернуться от шока. На нижней полке, достаточно большой, чтобы вместить в себя кучу одежды, лежал свернувшийся в позу зародыша Йен. Его глаза были широко открыты и смотрели, казалось, прямо на Микки, но в глазах этих не было никаких эмоций – Йен ужасно напоминал пупса, которого лет в пять Мэнди повсюду таскала за собой. У того были такие же неподвижные, невидящие глаза. Микки поначалу в шоке отшатнулся от шкафа, но тут же взял себя в руки и позвал: 

– Йен, ты чего, бля, тут делаешь? В йога играешь?


	5. Глава 5

– Йен, ты чего, бля, тут делаешь? В йога играешь?

Дурацкий вопрос. И в обычной ситуации он вызвал бы у Йена либо раздражение, либо как минимум усмешку, но сейчас на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций . Он только медленно закрыл глаза, будто смертельно устал, отгораживаясь от Микки. Ну и ладно, к игнорам Микки было не привыкать, он и сам предпочитал не реагировать на половину всего того дерьма, что регулярно происходило вокруг него. Поведение Йена, конечно, было странноватым, но Микки и похлеще видал. Поэтому поначалу просто прикрыл дверцу, удовлетворившись тем, что нашел его, и отправился одеваться. Шмотки уже начинали попахивать, но сменить их было не на что, пришлось натягивать то, что было.

Окинув взглядом весьма пострадавшую за ночь спальню и немного более аккуратную гостиную номера, Микки решил, что можно обойтись и без завтрака на тарелках под серебряными крышками. Их задача - смыться как можно более незаметно, избежав выписки и оплаты по счетам, они же не лысые за всякие бычьи яйца реальные деньги отстегивать!

Раздумывая, Микки оделся, закурил и постучал по дверце шкафа уже намного решительнее:

\- Эй, рыжий, вылазь, пора рвать когти.

Из глубины шкафа не донеслось ни звука, и тут уже Микки не выдержал:

\- Да ты охуел там совсем, Галлагер? Нам выметаться надо, или у тебя, бля, деньги лишние? Поднялся резко!

Вопреки ожиданиям Йен отвернулся, насколько это было возможно в тесном пространстве шкафа и невнятно пробормотал сквозь тубы:

\- Отвали.

\- Чего? Как, блядь, ебаться и жрать, так все заебись, а как пора валить, так отвали? Ты ваще рубишь, че происходит? Подъем, я сказал!

Он попытался дернуть Йена за руку и вытащить наружу, но тот уперся пятками и спиной в стенки и принялся сопротивляться. После пары минут пыхтения и отчаянной, совсем нешуточной борьбы, Микки почти удалось вытащить его из шкафа. На плече Йена, за которое он дергал, проступили некрасивые красные пятна, грозившие в скором времени обратиться в синяки. Странно было то, что Йен только упрямо сопротивлялся, не пытаясь врезать Микки или еще как-то выризить свое мнение по поводу происходившего. Под ложечкой у Милковича засосало. Такое поведение было совсем не похоже на живчика, мать его, Йена Галлагера. Отдуваясь, он решил сменить тактику и присел рядом с так и оставшимся лежать на полу Йеном:

\- Слушай, Йен, ну ты чего? Нам реально пора, раньше смоемся - меньше проблем. Скоро наверняка припрется одна из тех мексиканок, которые драят тут толчки, и когда она увидит все это дерьмо, - Микки обвел рукой спальню, грязный ковер, заяпанную кровать и окурки на подоконнике, - нам мало не покажется. Так что давай, тащи свой тощий веснушчатый зад в ванную и пиздуем отсюда на малых пАрах.

Йен, однако, пламенной речью не проникся, вместо этого он сцепил зубы так, словно у него что-то жутко болело и отвернулся. Микки вскочил и забегал по спальне, смоля очередную сигарету. Йен, двигаясь медленно, словно черепаха, снова попытался спрятаться в шкафу. У Микки даже мелькнула идиотская мысль, не стал ли тот вампиром, но он отогнал ее как несостоятельную. Мистиком Микки в жизни не был, предпочитая дробить зубы, а не дрожать над ужастиками. Однако надо было реально тащить Йена отсюда, а разобраться с его закидонами можно было и позже.

Йен выглядел так же как и Микки до того, как принял душ: он был весь липкий, в засохших остатках мороженого, сперме и всякой фигне. Прежде чем вести его на улицу, следовало смыть все это дерьмо. Но стоило Микки попытаться поставить Йена на ноги, чтобы отвести в душ, как тот негромко завыл, отталкивая его от себя. 

\- Да отвали ты уже от меня, Милкович! Пошел нахуй, бля! - со слезами на глазах сдавленно завопил Йен. - Задрал уже! Просто оставь меня в покое!

Это звучало совсем уж хреново, поэтому Микки, больше не раздумывая, обхватил его поперек груди и, встряхнув, все же кое-как добился того, чтобы Йен встал на колени, а потом, так же как и пару дней назад, поднапрягшись, взвалил его на плечо.

\- На хрена, ну на хрена ты это делаешь? - обереченно и жутко устало спросил Йен, кулем свисая с плеча Микки.

\- Да хуй его знает, чего я с тобой вожусь, - отдуваясь, ответил Микки, дотащив и сгрузив его в огромную джакузи, в которой с легкостью можно было устроить отпадную групповушку.

Йен немедленно скрючился, подтянув колени. Микки хотел было со злости врубить ледяную воду и полить его как следует, чтобы прекратил, наконец, выебываться, но что-то его остановило. Отрегулировав воду, он заткнул слив и принялся раздеваться, недовольно пыхтя. Оставшись в чем мать родила, он перешагнул через бортик и устроился позади Йена, с силой потянув его на себя, заставляя усесться перед собой. 

\- Не надо, просто оставь меня в покое, - снова завел шарманку Йен, но Микки отмахнулся от его слов, как от назойливо жужжащей мухи.

Дотянувшись до разложенных на полке одноразовых упаковок геля для душа и шампуня, он открыл какую-то из бутылочек и щедро вылил все содержимое Йену на грудь, а потом, зачерпнув приятно теплой и быстро прибывавшей воды, принялся отмывать неприятную корку у него с груди. Йен слегка расслабился, даже откинул голову Микки на плечо и, по крайней мере, не мешал, пока Микки скользил по его телу руками, оттирая и отмывая. Минут через пять кожа стала чистой и можно было приступать к мытью волос. Однако, чтобы намочить их, нужен был душ, а дотянуться до него Микки никак не мог. Вздохнув, он заставил Йена нагнуться и принялся черпать воду из ванны ладонью, выливая ему на голову. Кое-как намылив волосы, Микки все же пришлось привстать, чтобы обмыть Йена. Облив его с ног до головы, он наскоро сполоснулся сам и вылез. К счастью, в ванной были сложены запасные полотенца, одним из них он наскоро обтерся сам, а вторым сначала протер безучастно сидевшему в воде Йену волосы, а потом набросил ему на плечи, когда не без труда поднял на ноги. Микки счел хорошим знаком, что Йен остался стоять, пока Микки вытирал его, и сам вернулся обратно в спальню. Однако, стоило ему усадить Йена на кровать, как тот немедленно попытался лечь и укрыться одеялом. Микки чертыхнулся и, не выдержав, слегка врезал ему по скуле.

\- Охренел, Галлагер, че за игры? Не надоело? - рявкнул он.

Йен посмотрел на него бесконечно усталым взглядом, так смотрят потерявшие всякую надежду люди. Микки устыдился своего порыва, присел рядом и приобнял его за плечи, позволяя умостить голову у себя на груди.

\- А я и не знал, что у тебя волосы вьются, - негромко сказал он, пропуская через пальцы потемневшие от воды, заметно кудрявившиеся влажные прядки.

Микки убрал руку с головы и начал поглаживать его по плечу, как вдруг услышал звук, подозрительно похожий на вхлип. Это было настолько не в стиле Йена, что Микки сначала даже заглянул ему в лицо, чтобы удостовериться в том, что ему не послышалось. Глаза Йена были крепко зажмурены, и в уголке правого действительно поблескивало нечто, очень напоминавшее слезу. Микки стало страшно до усрачки, как не бывало еще никогда в жизни. Он обхватил Йена руками, словно пытался защитить от всего на свете. Внутри поднялось отвратительное чувство, о котором он почти не вспоминал за последние пару суток. Ему безумно захотелось вмазаться и не видеть того, что происходит с его парнем.

Неожиданно Микки в голову пришла безумная мысль, что ночью, пока он спал, Йен отправился искать приключений себе на задницу и благополучно нашел их, и все это его состояние - лишь последствия. Микки видел нечто подобное в тюрьме, когда одного парнишку, действительно по недоразумению попавшего за решетку, как-то ночью опустили и отправили по кругу. Наутро тот так же лежал на своей койке, прячась от всех, правда, на нем места живого не было. Но чем черт не шутит. На теле у Йена никаких следов не было, кроме тех, что сам Микки наоставлял ему, пока выволакивал из шкафа, нес в ванную и мыл. Как можно осторожнее Микки уложил Йена набок и, преодолевая страх и неловкость, попытался развести ему ягодицы, чтобы проверить, нет ли там каких-либо повреждений. Йен недовольно брыкнулся, но Микки перехватил его ногу и осторожно, но все же настойчиво продолжил свой осмотр.

\- Нет там ничего, - донеслось до него.

Микки вздрогнул.

\- А хули тогда ты ведешь себя как девка, которой толпа байкеров целочку порвала?

Йен вздохнул и закрыл глаза, снова сцепив зубы до желваков на скулах. На одной, между прочим, нехилая слива уже наливалась. У Микки немного отлегло от сердца, а то он уже даже подумал, что вернулся тот кинутый ими накануне седой хрыч из бара, выманил Йена из номера и вставил ему по самое не хочу. Однако такое логичное , хоть и пугающее объяснение, не выдерживало никакой критики. 

Оставив Йена лежать, Микки вернулся в ванную комнату за своей одеждой и снова натянул шмотки на себя. Потом прошел в гостиную и подобрал одежду Йена, так и валяющуюся кучей на полу со вчерашнего дня. Она была относительно чистой, хотя и помятой. Мешок с вещами они предусмотрительно оставили в машине, нехрена было светиться с ним в отеле, поэтому смены одежды у Йена тоже не было. Микки повертел трусы Йена в руках, разобрался, где перед и где зад, и склонился над ним.

\- Так, если ты сейчас же не начнешь одеваться, то мне придется одеть тебя самому, - Микки попытался придать своему голосу нотки угрозы.

На самом деле это прозвучало потерянно и испуганно. Йен не пошевелился. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Микки принялся просовывать ноги Йена в трусы. Через десять минут стараний Микки пропотел насквозь, но Йен оказался более-менее одет, не хватало только куртки и шарфа. Микки задумался, как ему поступить дальше. Он решил выглянуть на балкон и оценить обстановку, прикидывая пути побега. Тыльная сторона отеля выходила на довольно тихую улицу. С пятнадцатого этажа особых подробностей Микки рассмотреть не мог, но был уверен, что на цокольном этаже должен быть как минимум один запасной выход. Получалось достаточно просто: нужно было подогнать к нему машину, отвезти Йена вниз до второго этажа на лифте, а потом, не привлекая внимание персонала, найти лестницу и незаметно выйти. А там пусть делают, что хотят, все равно номер был записан на имя Юджина, а адрес Йен выдумал от балды. Оставив Йена лежать и пялиться в занавешанное тяжелыми синими портьерами окно, Микки вышел из номера, прихватив парковочную карточку. Перед тем как уйти, он повесил на дверную ручку табличку с просьбой не беспокоить, и направился к лифту.

***

\- Не подскажете, где здесь гараж? – стараясь вести себя солидно обратился Микки к молодой женщине, стоявшей за стойкой регистрации. 

\- Разумеется, сэр. Минус первый этаж, до конца прямо по коридору, правая дверь с указателем.

\- Ага, спасибо, - кивнул Микки. - А, и вот что. Мы тут подумали и решили с... - он чуть было не ляпнул "с Йеном", но вовремя прикусил язык, - с моим партнером остаться отдохнуть еще на денек. Уж очень сервис у вас хороший. 

\- Приятно это слышать, сэр, - улыбнулась женщина. - Назовите мне, пожалуйста, номер, в котором вы остановились, и я продлю Ваше пребывание. 

Микки не без труда припомнил: 

\- 1512.

\- Один момент, сэр, - женщина пощелкала мышкой и быстро внесла изменения в невидимом за стойкой компьютере. - У Вас есть особые пожелания?

\- Не беспокойте нас сегодня, - ответил Микки. - Мы тут отдохнуть решили, ночь была бурной, все дела... Чтоб не лезли там всякие... - Он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, чувствуя что краснеет.

\- Разумеется, сэр. Я предупрежу персонал.

\- Ага. Я, короче, пойду прогуляюсь, пока, - "кореш" чуть не слетело снова с языка, - мой друг спит. Вернусь часика через два, тогда, глядишь, мы обед закажем.

\- Приятной вам прогулки, сэр, - вышколенно отозвалась сотрудница, и вдруг замерла, уставившись на татуировку на пальцах Микки. Он мысленно отвесил себе пинка под зад и торопливо убрал руку со стойки.

\- Значит, вниз, вы говорите, - уточнил он еще раз.

\- Да, сэр.

Микки решил не испытывать судьбу, чтобы не сболтнуть девице за стойкой еще какой-нибудь хуйни, попрощался и прямиком направился к лифту. Машину он нашел без труда, волшебный ключ и тут не подвел. Усевшись на водительское кресло, Микки погладил руль. К этой быстроногой девочке он уже успел привыкнуть. Взревев мотором, Астон рванул по направлению к выезду. Гараж Микки покинул без приключений, также без проблем ему удалось найти улицу, которую он видел с балкона. По фасаду здания на разном расстоянии друг от друга располагалось несколько дверей и погрузочные ворота. Понадеявшись, что хотъ один выход окажется открытым, он припарковался так, чтобы потом можно было усадить Йена на пассажирское сиденье как можно быстрее, и вернулся обратно в отель. 

В номере ничего не изменилось за время его отсутствия. Йен по-прежнему лежал на кровати, прямо в ботинках, только замотался еще и в покрывало, став похожим на мумию. Мики осторожно потянул покрывало в сторону.

\- Эй, Йен, пора вставать. А то нас загребут как нехуй делать, - прошептал он.

Йен отвернулся.

\- Вставай, я говорю.

Микки подсунул руку Йену под плечи и уже куда более уверенным движением заставил его сесть и спустить ноги. Йен вяло отталкивал его руки, не давая себя поднять, но Микки был непреклонен. Кое-как намотавшарф на шею и прихватив куртку, он все-таки принудил Йена встать и, обняв как тяжелораненого, повел из номера. Дверь захлопнулась, и, медленно переставляя ноги, чтобы хоть как-то заставить Йена идти, Микки направился к лифту. Как назло, лифт пришел с пассажирами. Какая-то дородная дама в дурацком пальто в черно-белую клетку уставилась на них, шевеля губами. Сопровождавший ее плешивый мужичонка посматривал на обоих парней с веселым интересом. Микки кивнул этим козлам и ткнул в кнопку второго этажа. Йен висел на нем словно тряпичная кукла, будто у него совсем не осталось сил стоять. На втором этаже они вышли. Напоследок Микки исподтишка показал черно-белой сучке средний палец.

Выход на лестницу был недалеко от лифта. Над ним горела табличка с зеленым человечком, выбегающим в открытую дверь. Оглянувшись и удостоверившись, что за ними никто не наблюдает, Микки открыл дверь, и поволок Йена вниз. Пару раз они чуть не навернулись с лестницы. Из-за того, что ему приходилось поддерживать тяжелое тело Йена, Микки не мог смотреть под ноги и облегченно выдохнул, когда они наконец-то преодолели оба лестничных пролета. В конце лестицы оказался коридор и еще одна дверь. Микки нажал на дверную ручку и выглянул. Он угадал: за дверью оказалась та самая улица, и их красавица машинка терпеливо поджидала их недалеко от двери Подойдя к машине, Микки открыл пассажирскую дверцу и осторожно усадил Йена на сиденье. Потом накрыл его курткой на всякий случай, закрыл дверцу и, обежав ее, уселся сам. Йен уже свернулся клубком, насколько ему позволял рост, и накрылся курткой так, что виднелась только рыжая макушка с непривычными завитками. Микки выдохнул и, покачав головой, повернул ключ зажигания.

Полчаса спустя они вновь катили по хайвэю, Де-Мойн остался позади, как и отель с неоплаченным номером. То, что постояльцы исчезли, обнаружилось только на следующий день, когда горничная пришла поторопить заспавшихся клиентов. 

Микки сосредоточенно вел машину, отвлекаясь время от времени только на то, чтобы проверить, спит Йен или нет. Из-под куртки не доносилось ни звука, хотя порой Йен чуть возился под ней. Похоже, что его совершенно не интересовало, куда они едут. Микки остановился у какой-то придорожной забегаловки, купил еды на вынос, но даже запах луковых колец не заставил Йена высунуть нос. Микки тоже кусок в горло не лез, его душило жуткое желание послать все это к хуям собачьим, остановиться где-нибудь на окраине, затариться порошком и баяном и расслабиться. Однако нафига стоило тогда держаться последние пару дней. Правда, до сегодняшнего утра Йен не оставлял практически никакой возможности задуматься, а сейчас времени для мыслей внезапно стало как-то много. И Микки гнал по восьмидесятой, словно не просто ехал вперед, а бежал от самого себя и собственных желаний.

Не доезжая Коунсил Блаффс ему на глаза попался приличный с виду мотель с недорогими комнатами. Микки отметил рекламный щит, а когда появилась сине-красная неоновая вывеска со стрелкой, указававшей на парковку, решительно вывернул руль вправо. Перед приземистым светло-песочным зданием был запаркован только один автомобилъ, и это ему понравилось. Самое место, чтобы залечь на некоторое время на дно. Может, если Йен поспит, то все встанет на свои места. Однако Микки сам не верил в подобное, но наматывать километры с молчащим и прячущимся от всего мира Йеном сил у него больше не было.

Ну да, за двойной номер, да еще и подальше от дороги пришлось выложить куда больше, чем обещанные сорок четыре бакса за ночь, но номер был чистым на вид, просторным, с большой кроватью, ванной и даже неким подобием кухоньки в углу. Микки осмотрел его, кинул в угол мешок Йена и отправился за ним. 

\- Не пойду, отвали, - глухо донеслось из-под куртки.

Микки вздохнул, а потом не выдержал, развернулся и врезал кулаком в крышу автомобиля со всей дури. От раздавшнгося глухого звука Йен даже не дернулся. Микки забегал перед машиной, а потом решительно рванул пассажирскую дверцу на себя и попытался сорвать куртку с Йена. Тот вцепился в подкладку, как клещ, сопротивляясь, но Микки уже понесло. Он выволок Йена наружу, позволив ему свалиться на заляпанный застарелыми масляными каплями асфальт, запер машину и подхватил поперек живота, насильно ставя на ноги. Тот по-прежнему держался за свою куртку, но за Микки все же пошел, спотыкаясь и рискуя навернуться на каждом пороге. Микки кое-как затащил его в номер, уложил на кровать и, сняв с него только ботинки, накрыл одеялом. Йен свернулся на боку и затих. Распотрошив минибар в номере, Микки банально надрался, запивая виски пивом и выкурив за час полпачки сигарет.

Похоже, в какой-то момент ему пришла в голову мысль, что неплохо бы было раздеть Йена, потому что как объяснить тот факт, что ночью Йен оказался в одних трусах и футболке? Микки проснулся посреди ночи с головной болью, наполовину свесившись с кровати. За окном было темно, и лишь ярко светил уличный фонарь, бросая отсветы в номер. И в этом свете Йен, взлохмаченный и раздетый, бродил вдоль дальней стены, водя по ней рукой. Он доходил до тумбочки, разворачивался и брел обратно, ссутулившийся, будто сломленный. Микки не сразу понял, что именно его разбудило, и только после того, как Йен по пятому разу пошел по тому же маршруту, осознал, что это был противный шуршащий звук, с которым его пальцы скользили по оклеенной блеклыми обоями стеной. Йен двигался с частотой и обреченностъю гигантского маятника. Микки поднялся, не глядя прошел мимо него в ванную, отлил и вернулся обратно, оставив свет заженным. Йен все так же ходил. Микки постоял, пошатываясь. Алкоголь еще не совсем выветрился из его головы, в алкогольном тумане было проще принять тот факт, что с Йеном происходила какая-то поебень. И легче надеяться, что утром как по-волшебству опять все станет лучше.

Микки скинул одежду прямо на пол, где уже валялись вещи Йена. Потом подошел к нему и, преодолевая вялое сопротивление, обнял за плечи. Бормоча что-то неразборчивое, глупое, но успокительное, он отвел его к кровати, уложил, накрыв одеялом и сверху ярко-синим в здоровенных цветах покрывалом, а потом сам залез в постель, обнял Йена покрепче и вырубился, прижавшись к его напряженной спине.

Утром Йен опять не пожелал вставать. Ни кофе, ни предложение поехать дальше, ни еда из кафешки выше по дороге его не интересовали. Микки уже смотреть на сигареты не мог. Пиво текло сквозь него, не оставляя ни малейшего опьянения, словно вообще в нем не задерживалось. Ему хотелось разделить банку на двоих с Йеном как когда-то, однако попытки предложить выпить никакого успеха не возымели. Йен лежал, кутаясь с головой и либо не реагировал на Микки вообще, либо коротко просил оставить его в покое.

К вечеру Микки понял, что еще одной ночи с бродящим вдоль стены Йеном просто не выдержит. Ему необходимо было вырваться из номера, увидеть, что мир не превратился в гребаную постакалиптическую помойку, а по-прежнему существует, и плевать ему на то, что его любовник вдруг слетел с катушек, а следом, если все так и будет продолжаться, грозит отправиться и он сам. Уговаривая себя, что всего лишь прошвырнется, купит пожрать, выпить и развеется, Микки направился в Коунсил Блаффс. В любом городе, даже самом отстойном, можно найти материал. Если знать, где искать. Микки знал. За последний месяц у него развилась нехилая чуйка на барыг и места их обитания. Он уверено свернул на стоянку перед огромным гипермаркетом.

Был ранний вечер, но на улице уже стемнело. Микки припарковался напротив входа и зашел внутрь. Выпитое пиво торопило организм набрать всякого хлама и свалить поскорее в сторону туалетов, но он решил не привлекать к себе внимания. Пока. Поэтому он медленно двинулся вдоль полок, складывая в корзину еду, которая могла им пригодиться. Добавив три упаковки пива и две бутылки виски, Микки расплатился на кассе, сгреб бумажные пакеты и засунул их в машину.

Искомый чувак как по заказу сидел под навесом для тележек и больше всего напоминал Микки какого-то ебаного пророка, которого он видел в дурацком старом фильме. Тот еще шастал в платье с шарфом наперевес по горам и таскал каменные доски, но как его звали, Микки не вспомнил бы и под дулом любимой "Беретты". У чудика перед гипермаркетом не было платья, зато были длиннющая борода и шарф. Микки подошел и, помявшись секунду, пристроился рядом. Бородач никак на него не отреагировал. Тогда Микки достал сигарету и закурил. Вот тут голова мужика сразу пришла в действие.

\- Молодой человек, если вас не затруднит, оставьте мне пару затяжек, - глубоким хриплым голосом попросил тот.

\- Говно вопрос, - отозвался Микки.

А потом достал пачку, заглянул в нее и протянул ее мужику.

\- Забирай. 

Мужик мгновенно сцапал помятую картонку, вытащил сигарету и сунул в рот. Микки протянул ему зажигалку, слегка испугавшись, что борода мужика вспыхнет. Но та осталась в целости и сохранности, а ее хозяин с наслаждением затянулся.

\- Благодарю, - величественно кивнул тот головой. - Так что я могу предложить столь щедрому молодому человеку?

\- Порошок есть? - Микки почувствовал, что кишки стягивает от нетерпения. - И машинка.

\- Шприцы есть в любой аптеке, такому приличному молодому человеку их продадут без всяких сомнений. Насчет же товара... А оно вам надо?

Микки взбесился раньше, чем даже успел подумать. На хуй какой-то терпила вдруг начинает ему указывать что ему надо, а что - нет. Вскочив, он сгреб того за грудки, прихватив и шарф, и бороду, и встряхнул хорошенько.

\- Тебе какая нахуй разница? Товар, бля, выложи!

\- У вас несомненные проблемы с контролем агрессии, однако причины, как мне кажется, лежат глубже, чем то, что видно на поверхности, - спокойно произнес мужик. – И чувствую затаенную печаль и страх. Я продам вам товар, молодой человек, если вы мне скажете, что это вдруг вас занесло сюда. Своих постоянных клиентов я знаю наперечет, а чужие здесь не появляются. Ваши руки и ваша машина сочетаются друг с другом, как бриллианты и резиновые сапоги, но это мелочи. Вы не выглядите обдолбанным. Вы явно пытались бросить. Так что же заставило вас изменить данное решение?

Микки, все еще злясь, хотел было врезать старому пердуну со всей дури, но почему-то не стал. Отпустил его и снова осел рядом, сгорбившись и уставившись на свои сжатые на коленях кулаки.

\- А тебе не параллельно? - спросил он наконец.

\- В целом, да, но все же я сижу здесь порой подолгу, а большинство клиентов вовсе не горят желанием поговорить. В вас же я вижу такую потребностъ. Когда-то я зарабатывал на жизнь, часами выслушивая жалобы других. Потом мне это надоело. Однако вас я все же выслушаю. Вы мне чем-то нравитесь.

Микки вздохнул, нерешительно протянул: "Ну..." и вдруг вывалил разом, что наболело, совершенно чужому человеку. Про Йена в шкафу, и про куртку, и про молчание, и про отказ есть, и про это шурх-шурх по обоям, и про то, что сейчас он лежит в номере под одеялом, и... Черт, тут Микки вдруг стало страшно, а не выдумал ли Йен какую-то херню... И еще ему захотелось сейчас же бежать обратно в мотель, чтобы удостовериться, что тот жив, и у них все еще окей. Бородач слушал внимательно, кивая в некоторых местах, словно Микки подтверждал какие-то его догадки. Наконец слова у Микки закончились.

\- Вообще должен сказать, что состояние вашего друга внушет мне опасения, - вдруг доверительно сказал мужчина. - Если все действительно так, то очень похоже, что у него какое-то психическое расстройство, и ему необходима профессиональная помощь.

\- Это что, в дурку его, что ли, сдать? – снова заорал Микки. - Да пошел ты!

\- Понимаю. - Мужчина покивал, словно соглашаясь с Микки. - Тогда в благодарность за подарок я вам посоветую вот что. У него явно депрессия, против этого помогает литий. Лекарство такое. А еще ему нужны успокоительные, вот, я вам напишу...

Под недоверчиво-обалделым взглядом Микки мужик снова извлек из кармана подаренную сигаретную пачку и замусоленный огрызок карандаша, оторвал от пачки крышку и, разорвав по местам склейки, пристроил ее у себя на колене.

\- Вот, литий, я пишу медицинское название, легче будет найти. Успокительное: это или это, - он накарябал странные слова и добавил рядом цифры. - Это дозировка. Бывает разная, начинайте с этой. И еще вот эти пилюльки, они снимают тревожное состояние. У всех этих лекарств не слишком приятные побочные эффекты, но они приведут вашего друга в более-менее вменяемое состояние. А там он сам, возможно, решит обратиться к врачу. Скорее всего поначалу он будет помногу спать. А, и принимать на сытый желудок, миниму с молоком, а то диарея, знаете ли, метеоризм...

\- Метео... Что за хуйня?

\- Понос и газы, молодой человек. Так что пусть съедает что-то перед приемом лекарств.

\- И где мне все это взять? - Микки повертел в руках картонку, испещренную неровными буквами.

\- В аптеке, но на них нужен рецепт. Когда-то у меня были рецептурные бланки, но я давно уже их все израсходовал. Одно могу вам сказать точно: в центре города, в большой аптеке на Торренс Роуд нет специального сейфа для хранения сильных лекарств. Они находятся в обычном шкафу, кажется, слева от входа, как войдешь в заднюю комнату. Аптека закрывается в девять вечера, и до восьми утра никого там нет.

Зябко потерев руки, странный наркоторговец спросил:

\- Ну так что, товар брать будете?

Микки в это время старательно засовывал записку во внутренний карман. Подумав, он покачал головой:

\- Нет. Не надо. Пока... Если не подействует, тогда я приду, - прибавив угрозы в голос, пообещал он.

\- Приходите, - кивнул головой барыга. - Я тут каждый день бываю.

Молча поднявшись и не сказав больше ни слова, Микки направился к машине. Уже садясь, он обернулся и увидел, как мужик откинулся на металлический столбик, ограничивавший место для тележек, и занялся распутыванием своей бороды. Микки недолго смотрел на него, а потом кивнул головой, соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, и поехал обратно в мотель.

***

Микки старался не слишком давить на педаль газа и сосредоточиться на дороге, боясь, что вот-вот перегнет палку и не справится с управлением, и одновременно боясь задержаться хоть на секунду. Что, если Йен за время его отсутствия ушел? А если... О худшем Микки думать не желал, но воспоминания о том, как Моника перерезала себе вены прямо во время праздничного ужина, настойчиво лезли в голову. 

С визгом повернув на дорожку, ведущую ко второму корпусу мотеля, Микки лихо припарковалася перед самым входом и, едва выдернув ключ зажигания, помчался к номеру. Внутренним взором он уже видел ванну, наполенную кроваво-красной водой и белого до голубизны Йена в ней. Или свисающую с потолка веревку и Йена в петле. Или... . С трудом попав карточкой в замочную щель, Микки рванул дверь и ворвался внутрь.

Йен все так же лежал в постели и никак не отреагировал на появление парня. Микки охватил взглядом мерно вздымающийся в такт дыханию продолговатый холмик под синим покрывалом, и его охватило небывалое облегчение. Он поддался на росказни какого-то сумасшедшего наркоторговца со стоянки перед гипермаркетом и запаниковал. Микки на цыпочках подобрался к кровати, отогнул уголок покрывала с головы Йена и прислушался. Дыхание. Спокойное, размеренное. Не сонное. 

Микки почувствовал, как внутри него в который раз за этот вечер нарастает гнев. Теперь, когда он убедился, что Йен ничего с собой не сделал, до боли захотелось врезать с размаху в скулу или трясти до тех пор, пока он не придет в себя. Чтобы разозлился, чтобы врезал в ответ. Но Йен по-прежнему лежал, не шевелясь. Только дышал.

Микки постарался засунуть свой гнев в жопу, вздохнул, вернул угол покрывала на место и пошел к машине, чтобы забрать покупки.

***

«Пиво без виски – деньги на ветер», - говаривал Тэдди. Три четверти бутылки Даниэлза и несколько пустых пивных жестянок на полу - и ты почти в раю. Микки лежал на кровати рядом с безмолвным Йеном и размышлял, а не подрочить ли прямо здесь. Авось и Йен подтянется. Однако член упорно отказывался проявлять признаки жизни, изображая дохлого питона. Микки залез под одеяло и моментально отключился.

Его разбудило уже знакомое шуршание пальцев о стену, к которому добавилось еще и невнятное бормотание. Йен опять ходил вдоль стены, водя по ней пальцами. Теперь он еще и беспрестанно что-то повторял. Микки удалось расслышать лишь: "наружу" и "должен". Внезапно Йен остановился и принялся сильно биться лбом об стену. Микки подорвался с кровати и подбежал к нему. Буквально оторвав Йена от стены, он обнял его за плечи и силком повел к кровати, заставив сесть. Йен бессильно свесил голову на грудь и затих. Микки приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на лоб. Посередине уже набухала шишка с весьма заметной ссадиной. Микки вздохнул, поскреб голову и принес из ванной моток туалетной бумаги, смоченный в холодной воде. Йен чуть дернулся, когда Микки приложил этот весьма импровизированный компресс к его лбу.

\- Чувак, нахуя, а? - поинтересовался Микки. - Че, мозги изнутри давят? Так давай я сам их тебе выбью, чтоб ты не мучался.

Он удрученно покачал головой, не зная, как еще реагировать, и перевернул компресс холодной стороной. Йен сидел, опустив голову. 

***

После попыток проломить лбом стену Йен наконец-то угомонился и заснул. Утром, оставив его одного буквально на каких-то полчаса, чтобы купить сигарет, кофе и каких-нибудь пончиков, Микки нашел его в ванной, где небритый Йен вертел в руках одноразовую бритву. Микки совершенно не понравилось, с каким нездоровым интересом он на нее смотрел. Он отнял бритву у Йена, вывел его из ванной, усадив за стол, и попытался заставить выпить кофе с молоком и тремя порциями сахара. Морщась, тот сделал пару глотков, поставил на стол бумажный стакан, и, не говоря ни слова, подошел к кровати и снова лег.

В этот момент Микки понял, что вопрос с лекарствами встал ребром. Микки не хотел пичкать Йена пилюлями, однако единственной альтернативой было бы сдать его в первую попавшуюся больницу, а этот вариант Микки однозначно не подходил. Он прекрасно понимал, что долго присматривать за Йеном не сможет. Во-первых, он не мог быть рядом с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки и при этом не спать. Нет, пару дней, может, и смог бы, но что-то подсказывало Микки, что парой дней тут не обойдется. Во-вторых, каким бы дешевым мотель не был, но "заработанные" за последние дни деньги таяли на глазах. Был еще третий вариант - позвонить Галлагерам, признаться, где они, дождаться, пока появятся Лип или Фиона, и скинуть Йена на них. Но от этого варианта у Микки щемило где-то внутри тела, где он предполагал в лучшем случае желудок, и поэтому последнюю мысль Микки упихал в подсознание или куда там упихивают неприятные мысли, то есть как можно глубже.

Оставался вариант с таблетками, про которые ему расписал хмырь с парковки. Микки сам не мог объяснить, почему верил пованивавшему ссаньем бомжу, но слишком уверенно тот рассуждал насчет депрессий, психозов и прочей хуйни, да и названия написал на раз. Микки порылся в куртке и отыскал разорванную крышку от сигаретной пачки. Встав у окна, он принялся разбирать каракули:

"Литий", - вспомнил он. А вот следующее название заставило его попотеть: Оланзапин. Микки поскреб в затылке и разобрал следующее слово: Арипипразол. Рядом стояли еще цифры, где 500, где 200. Чего пятьсот и двести, понятно особо не было, но Микки планировал разобраться на месте. Поразмыслив, он решил, что неплохо бы для начала смотаться в аптеку, про которую рассказывал странный дилер.

Он уже выходил за дверь, когда взгляд его скользнул по фигуре на кровати. Оставить Йена одного минимум на час... Даже если спрятать бритвы, обыскать его мешок на предмет ножей, которые Йен любил и ценил, особенно армейские, забрать с собой все острое и режущее, все равно оставались еще бесчисленные возможности нанести себе вред. Хотя бы продолжить биться головой о стену. Поэтому Микки подошел к кровати и сдернул покрывало.

\- Вставай, Йен, поехали. У нас дела.

\- Отъебись, - безразлично ответил тот.

\- Не-а, - Микки взял его за плечи и потянул на себя, усаживая на кровати, - не в этот раз.

Спустя всего каких-то пятнадцать минут мата, ора, тычков и уговоров Йен был более-менее прилично одет и усажен в машину. Микки включил радио погромче и поехал искать ту самую старинную аптеку на перекрестке.

***

Аптека была, барыга не обманул. И именно такая, как он и описывал. Чтобы осмотреться, Микки зашел внутрь, бесцельно пошатался по аптеке и взял с полки первую попавшуюся зубную пасту, которая была ему совершенно не нужна. За высокой дубовой стойкой с древним кассовым аппаратом стоял седой хмырь в очочках и белом незастегнутом халате. Он пробил покупку, поглядывая на Микки немного испуганно, но с любопытством. Микки отметил закрытую дверь в углу за кассой. Пока он старательно рассматривал витрину с гигиеническими и прочими нелекарственными товарами, аптекарь ушел в эту дверь и вернулся с коричневым бумажным пакетом, который вручил толстой одышливой женщине, ожидавшей у кассы. Та поблагодарила и потащилась к двери, с трудом переставляя свои слоновьи ноги.

Микки увидел все, что ему было необходимо. Он решил не возвращаться в мотель, а провести это время в городе. Поэтому, поездив по улицам, он оставил автомобиль в подземном гараже кинотеатра и поволок Йена на первый попавшийся киносеанс. Зал был почти пустой, но Микки увлек Йена на последний ряд, усадил рядом с собой и обнял. Поначалу тот слабо сопротивлялся, но потом успокоился и просидел весь сеанс, замотавшись в куртку и зажимая уши. Когда фильм закончился, Микки даже не смог вспомнить, что они вообще смотрели - боевик или любовную историю. Вернувшись в машину, Йен снова попытался свернуться калачиком на сиденье, что, учитывая его рост, выглядело бы очень смешно, если бы Микки не было так грустно. К счастью, стемнело рано. Микки подождал еще, съел пару гамбургеров и почти насильно влил в Йена еще порцию сладкого кофе с молоком. 

Несмотря на то, что был еще ранний вечер и аптека располагалась на центральном перекрестке, улицы опустели совершенно. Полетела мелкая противная крупа, которая хрустела под ногами и колесами, превращаясь в мерзкую кашу. Микки достал из кармана джинсов «выкидушку», которую таскал с собой постоянно с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемь, и переложил ее в карман куртки. Потом кое-как откопал макушку Йена в складках парки.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - сказал он, поглаживая его по голове. – И принесу тебе лекарство. Тебе сразу станет лучше и мы съебемся нахуй из этой дыры.

Йен никак не отреагировал на эти слова. Микки вздохнул, наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в уже сбившиеся и спутавшииеся завитки волос, а потом вышел из машины.

В аптеке никого не было, даже аптекарь куда-то испарился. Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, когда Микки вошел внутрь. Несколько секунд спустя та самая угловая дверь приоткрылась, и из нее выскользнул аптекарь, натягивавший свой халат. Микки раскрыл выкидушку и одним махом перемахнул через прилавок.

\- Только дернешься, и я тебе глаз на жопу натяну, а поправить забуду, - рявкнул он, схватив старика за шкирку и демонстрируя остро отточенное лезвие. 

Тот испуганно пискнул, тяжело сглотнул и задышал нервно и резко. На шее учащенно забилась жилка.

\- В кассе всего девяносто долларов, возьмите все, - выговорил он прерывавшимся от страха голосм.

\- Нахуй кассу. Где там у тебя пилюльки, веди давай.

Чуть не путаясь в собственных ногах, аптекарь повел его во все еще приоткрытую дверь. Микки осмотрелся. Комната была большой, но сплошь заставленной какими-то шкафами с узенькими ящичками. Еще там были несколько полок с большущими банками из коричневого стекла и надписями, сделанными белой краской. Посередине стоял стол со всякой химической посудой, горелкой и еще какой-то фигней, про которую Микки даже не знал, что подумать. С краю примостились еще кружка, из которой поднимался парок, и тарелка с надкусанным сандвичем.

\- Но я не держу здесь сильнодействующих препаратов, - проблеял старик.

\- Так, гони мне литий, арипипразол и этот, как его, оланзапин. Да пошевеливайся ты! – раздраженно прикрикнул Микки на аптекаря, который замер, уставившись на него с открытым ртом, как удав на кролика.

Для ускорения процесса Микки помахал лезвием перед его лицом. Аптекаръ отмер и метнулся к шкафу справа, как барыга и говорил. Достав несколько оранжевых баночек, он спросил:

\- А дозировка?

Микки чертыхнулся.

\- Ну, это, для начинающих. Чтоб без фанатизма. 

Аптекарь обернулся к нему, глубоко вздохнул, а потом, будто приняв решение, куда более уверенным шагом подошел к столу:

\- Молодой человек, - произнес он уже весьма твердым голосом, - это серьезные препараты. Не советую ими злоупотреблять.

\- Никто и не будет. - Микки подошел к нему и, не глядя, принялся совать баночки в карманы. - Это все, что я назвал?

\- Возьмите еще клоназепам. Это снотворное, помогает уснуть. Давайте на ночь, по капсуле зараз и недолго, а то нарушения сна станут хроническими.

Не обращая внимания на Микки, старик просеменил к другому шкафу и достал еще одну банку.

\- Вообще-то я не советовал бы вам заниматься самолечением... - начал он, однако Микки не был расположен выслушивать морали от всяких задохликов.

\- Сами разберемся, - буркнул он и вырвал из артритных пальцев еще один пузырек. - Имей в виду, если ты мне туфты насовал, то я помню, где твоя аптека. Я вернусь, и ты этому не обрадуешься...

\- Принимать после еды, - произнес старик. - А то будет плоховато.

Не прощаясь и не благодаря, Микки демонстративно махнул "бабочкой", пряча лезвие и сунул ее в карман к таблеткам, а потом развернулся и, вразвалочку, направился к выходу. Перелезать через прилавок в этот раз он не стал, просто откинул деревянную доску, которая перекрывала проход, и вышел, хлопнув дверью напоследок.

Плюхнувшись на сиденье Астона, Микки чуть не заорал. У него все получилось. Оставалось всего ничего: впихнуть в Йена еды и таблетки, и все будет хорошо.

***

В номере Микки насильно усадил Йена к столу и выложил перед ним все, что успел купить: два чизбургера, уже остывшие и подсохшие, кусок пиццы, тосты, арахисовое масло и варенье. Потом скомандовал:

\- Налегай.

Йен только зыркнул на Микки из-под бровей и попытался встать, явно планируя опять залезть под одеяло или в какой-нибудь угол. Микки вскочил и удержал его на месте, нажимая на плечи.

\- Смотри, я достал лекарства, - сказал он и выставил на стол перед Йеном четыре оранжевых пузырька. - Я узнавал, от них тебе станет лучше. Но чтобы их принять, надо сначала поесть. Тут без вариантов. Один чувак, который в этом разбирается, сказал, что без еды ты будешь срать фонтаном и пердеть. Ты же не хочешь срать фонтаном, а, Йен? Так что ешь давай.

Во время этого монолога Йен смотрел на Микки, не отводя взгляда. Наконец он открыл рот:

\- Зачем? Тебе не все равно?

Микки взорвался:

\- Мне не все равно, блядь, мне совсем не все равно! Я аптеку грабанул, чтобы эту хуйню достать, я с тобой цацкаюсь, как с младенцем, трусы тебе надеваю и чуть не с ложки пою. Мне, знаешь, очень весело, прям удавиться как! 

\- Мне тоже нет, - сообщил Йен.

\- Поэтому ты сейчас возьмешь в руку что угодно, сунешь в свой гребаный рот и начнешь жевать. Иначе я сам тебе в рот запихну. А потом примешь таблетки и ляжешь спать. И увидишь, утром все будет намного лучше.

Йен еле-еле, как в замедленной съемке, поднял руку и взял чизбургер. Поднес его ко рту, понюхал и скривился.

\- Не могу, - признался он.

Микки задумался.

\- Так, погоди.

Он убрал тарелку с зачерствевшей едой и сунулся в шкаф. Достал пачку печенья с шоколадной крошкой, из холодильника - упаковку молока, потом надорвал пакет с печеньем и налил молока в стакан. Подовинув все к Йену, он вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Йен взял печенье, повертел его в руках, макнул краешек в молоко и откусил. За всеми этими манипуляциями Микки наблюдал с мучительным вниманием, не упуская ни малейшего движения. Когда на шее Йена дернулся кадык, показывая, что он глотает, а потом он еще и поднял стакан и сделал несколько глотков, Микки был готов заорать от радости. Понемногу Йен съел две печенины и допил молоко.

\- Ну? - спросил он, поднимая на Микки глаза.

\- Молодец, - удовлетворенно кивнул Микки головой. - А теперь конфетки на десерт. 

Вытащив две капсулы, одну большую и одну маленькую таблетку из баночек, Микки взял руку Йена и положил их ему на ладонь. Потом плеснул еще молока в стакан.

\- Закидывайся.

Йен безразлично бросил лекарства в рот и одним глотком запил их.

\- Теперь я могу лечь? - устало спросил он.

\- Ага, давай, только ботинки сними, сейчас, погоди, я подушку поправлю...

Микки засуетился, как заправская горничная, подождал, пока Йен уляжется, и закутал его потеплее, подоткнув одеяло.

\- Аптекарь сказал, что вот те маленькие - это снотворное, так что ты скоро, наверное, уснешь. Я тут буду, если что.

Микки вернулся к столу, за которым "ужинал" Йен, и принялся рассовывать еду по пакетам. Йен наблюдал за ним из-под одеяла. Постепенно веки его отяжелели, и он провалился в сон.

***

Наутро Йен все еще не проявлял никакого интереса к окружающему, но по крайней мере, он проспал всю ночь, и Микки тоже удалось отдохнуть. Он сходил в главный корпус и заплатил еще за три дня вперед, хотя ему больше всего хотелось свалить подальше от Коунсил Блаффс и аптеки. С другой стороны, где бы он нашел еще одного бесплатного консультанта типа барыги на парковке гипермаркета и такую аптеку, в которой отовариться бесплатно было как раз плюнуть. Поэтому он решил пока не высовываться и просто подождать пару дней в надежде, что Йену станет лучше. На завтрак даже удалось накормить его хлопьями с молоком. Съел Йен, правда, как птичка, но это было лучше, чем ничего, а потом Микки оставил его в покое. Йен лежал, глядя в стену, а Микки валялся рядом и переключал программы телевизора с одной на другую. Скука была смертная. К обеду Йен снова заснул. Микки выключил телевизор и долго смотрел на него, опершись на локоть. Во сне Йен выглядел спокойнее, почти как прежде. Микки не удержался и осторожно погладил его по голове. От этого прикосновения у него даже в пальцах закололо, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не вломить кулаком в стену. Если бы не нежелание будить Йена, то вломил бы обязательно. Он почувствовал себя жутко потерянным и одиноким. Ему не хватало Йена, и ничто - ни виски, ни сигареты, ни даже найденный в кармане Йеновой куртки пакетик ганджубаса - не могли заменить ему самого Йена, такого, каким он был в последнее время. Микки хотелось смеяться, целоваться и трахаться с Йеном, а не сидеть рядом с отмороженным и словно незнакомым парнем в номере захудалого мотеля.

Вечером Йен не то чтобы с аппетитом поел, но согласился встать и сесть за стол. А потом Микки даже удалось его убедить сходить в ванную и умыться. Конечно, круто было бы заставить его принять душ, но Микки рассудил, что не все сразу. После таблеток Йен опять вырубился и проспал всю ночь, а наутро он даже сам сел на кровати. Микки болтал слишком много, но никак не мог заткнуться.

В этот день Йен лежал на кровати рядом с ним и смотрел телевизор, съел на обед гамбургер, поужинал сэндвичами с арахисовым маслом и, не особо сопротивляясь, проглотил таблетки. Микки на радостях позволил себе стакан виски и завалился спать почти в полночь.

***

Проснулся он от шума шагов, бодрого голоса, распевавшего какой-то военный марш, и запаха кофе. Поначалу он даже не дернулся, и только пару минут спустя понял, что именно он слышит. Он сел в кровати, одновременно схватившись за голову, которая тут же мстительно загудела. По номеру расхаживал выбритый, вымытый и причесанный Йен, в майке и трениках. Спортивная толстовка валялась на стуле. На столе стояли два стаканчика с кофе и лежал бумажный пакет, покрытый масляными пятнами.

\- Ну ты и дрыхнуть горазд, Милкович, - заявил Йен. - Кофе стынет. 

Микки недоверчиво посмотрел на него, приподнялся и со всей дури щипнул себя за голую ногу, тут же скривившись от боли. Йен не растворился в воздухе, а остался стоять посередине комнаты, уперев руки в бока. Ошалев от того, что из депрессивной развалины Йен за ночь мутировал в себя прежнего, Микки сорвался с кровати, в пару шагов подскочил к нему и, стиснув в объятиях, оторвал от пола. 

\- Охуел, Милкович, что ты творишь? Отвали! - Йен брыкнулся и попытался вывернуться, ощутимо врезав Микки кулаком по спине.

Микки поставил его на пол, а потом, не сдержавшись, снова крепко обнял, притянул к себе и замер.

\- Ну ты чего? - как-то растроганно спросил его Йен через какое-то время.

Микки наконец нашел в себе силы оторваться от любимой, теплой груди, пожимая плечами и пряча глаза.

\- Ничо. Ты это чего? 

\- Ну, я проснулся, - начал рассказывать Йен, - в номере духотища, ты храпишь, на улице темно. Пошел отлить, смотрю на себя и не пойму - это я или не я, - рассказывал Йен, доставая из шкафа тарелки и выкладывая на них свежую выпечку. - Принял душ, привел себя в порядок, потом, думаю, дай пробегусь, а то я так с твоим печеньем совсем форму потеряю. Ну и на обратном пути забежал в кафе там по дороге, купил вот кофе и это. - Он кивком указал на стол.

\- И ты больше не хочешь прятаться в шкафу, пытаться пробить в стене дыру головой или мечтать о том, как бы перерезать вены одноразовой бритвой? - подозрительно спросил Микки.

\- Ну вот еще, - фыркнул Йен, плюхнулся на стул и откусил сразу половину черничного маффина. - Ешь, пока теплые, объеденье.

Микки доковылял до стола на подгибающихся от волнения ногах, хотел было сесть, но не удержался: схватив Йена за плечи и запрокинув его голову назад, впился голодным поцелуем в испачакнный крошками рот. Йен дернулся, но на поцелуй ответил. Правда, когда Микки его отпустил, он поморщился:

\- Может, ты сначала все же умоешься? А то утреннее дыхание у тебя мало похоже на свежий бриз.

\- А ты на вкус как маффин, - глупо улыбаясь, ответил Микки. - Не сожри тут все без меня.

Когда минут через пятнадцать он вышел из ванной, на столе стояла тарелка с остатками выпечки и остывший кофе. Йен старательно прибирался в комнате, складывая пустые пивные банки в мусорное ведро. Кровать была аккуратно застелена, вещи собраны с пола. Микки как был в полотенце, так и уселся за стол. Он все еще не верил, что все вот так раз - и закончилось, но вот же перед ним был суетившийся, активный, вполне себе здоровый на вид Йен. Микки поискал на столе оранжевые баночки.

\- А где таблетки? - поинтересовался он.

\- Я их в унитаз спустил, - беспечно отозвался Йен. - Они мне не нужны, у меня все прекрасно.

Микки покачал головой:

\- Ну так оставил бы, может, закинулись бы с тобой как-нибудь.

Йен буквально в три шага пересек всю комнату, остановившись перед Микки, склонился и сжал его голое плечо:

\- Ты забыл? Мы не употребляем, Микки, совсем! - глядя ему в глаза, серьезно сказал Йен.

А потом наклонился еще ниже и уже сам потянулся ко рту Микки. Кофе и пончики были в секунду забыты. Микки поднялся, и, спотыкаясь, но не отрываясь друг от друга они добрались до кровати, на которую и упали.

***

Засохшие пончики и мерзкий холодный кофе - не лучшее, что доводилось парням есть на обед, но лучше, чем ничего. После пончиков в ход пошло арахисовое масло и варенье прямо из банок. Микки забывал порой глотать, глядя, как Йен облизывает свои пальцы, а у Йена иногда варенье беспрепятственно стекало с этих самых пальцев, когда его взгляд зависал на шее Микки, пока тот пил или глотал. Но, так или иначе, все было съедено, душ принят еще раз, а потом они выбрались на балкон и сели в старые пластмассовые кресла, побуревшие от долгого пребывания снаружи. Микки распечатал найденный у Йена в куртке пакетик, и Йен не стал возмущаться, напоминая, что они не употребляют. Ведь трава - это так, почти лекарство. Чтобы расслабиться. Они кутались в куртки, смотрели, как ползут по небу серые облака и курили один джойнт на двоих. 

\- Я все же так и не понял, - начал Микки и глянул искоса на сползшего в кресле Йена, который полулежал, расставив ноги и запрокинув голову, - каким образом в вертолете оказался похожий до боли на тебя чувак.

Не поворачивая головы, Йен фыркнул.

\- Что, на шесте мочало, начинай сначала? - спросил он и затянулся. Протянул Микки чинарик и медленно, толчками выдохнул: - Я довольно быстро понял, что армия - это отстойное местечко. И решил слинять при первой возможности. Только возвращаться домой я не хотел, а денег было разве что на автобусе прокатиться. Поэтому я придумал, как бы мне срубить бабла. Там была целая куча техники, и я дал объявление на одном форуме, что продаю вертолет. Честно, не думал, что кто-нибудь клюнет, но объявился один чувак. Он меня расспросил, что там и как, и я ему рассказал. Он заинтересовался. Не спрашивай, на кой хрен. Может, он его для воскресных прогулок купить захотел. Короче, это он придумал, как все сделать. Мы договорились, что я уйду в увольнение, встречусь с ним, отдам ему свою форму и удостоверение, а потом могу идти, куда пожелаю. А уж он разберется. Я ему еще свою фотку кинул, взял у одного чувака мобильный. Ну, чтобы он меня узнать мог. И вот выпустили меня, увольнение - курам на смех. Четыре часа, блядь. Пришел я в кафе, здоровенное такое, народа много, сижу. Подходит ко мне чувак, зовет в туалет. Я пошел. Он там снимает кепку и, блядь, я чуть не заржал. У него стрижка как у меня один в один и цвет волос. Ну, волосы он, походу, покрасил. Но он и ростом почти такой, и размер один. Короче, мы с ним шмотьем обменялись, он мне отдал кусок, а я ему свое удостоверение и рассказал, где там и что. Это, как оказалось, не заказчик был, а так, шестерка какая-то. Видишь, все же не справился он с управлением... - задумчиво завершил рассказ Йен.

\- Ну, дела. - Микки покрутил головой. Все время, пока Йен рассказывал, он просидел с открытым ртом. - А ты книжки писать не думал?

Йен заржал.

\- А нафига? И так весело.

Они докурили косяк, а потом Микки словно нехотя все же признался:

\- Я вообще не понимаю, на хрена ты поперся в эту сраную армию.

Йен поскучнел и отвел взгляд. Потом, сев прямее, он развернулся к Микки:

\- А что мне оставалось? - запальчиво бросил он. - После того, как ты женился на этой шлюхе, что мне оставалось делать? Сидеть ждать, пока ты выкроишь время на поебаться со мной между трахом с новоиспеченной женушкой и выпивками со своим отцом?

Шея Микки начала медленно багроветь.

\- А что, по-твоему, должен был сделать я? - рявкнул он в ответ. – Пойти против папаши с хуем наголо?

\- К примеру, - ответил Йен.

\- Ты, блядь, вообще знаешь, что это такое, жить с моим сраным отцом? Как я вообще жил, после того, как он нас запалил? Если бы я не женился, он бы меня однажды забил.

\- Я понял, - Йен издевательски кивнул головой. - Жениться всяко лучше, чем сказать честно, кто ты такой.

\- Да пошел ты, Галлагер! - Микки вскочил и, отойдя немного, оперся об ограждение и опустил голову. - Сказать в Саус-Сайде, кто я такой... Бля, да точно с катушек слетел. - Он рассмеялся резким ненатуральным смехом, который сразу же оборвал. Потом, попинав ограждение носком ботинка, Микки выдавил: - Я с ней не спал.

\- Чего? - Йен тоже встал и подошел к нему, а потом, взявшись за плечо, развернул Микки так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Не спал я с ней, говорю, - повторил тот громче. 

\- Но вы же... в одной постели, я видел.

\- Блядь, тебе что, мозги отшибло? Ну да, спал, в одной постели, но и все. Спал! Спал, понимаешь? Не трахался! Она же как свиноматка, блядь, из-за живота уже дороги не видит!

\- Значит, только из-за живота и не трахался, а если бы...

Микки дернулся, чтобы дать в наглую рыжую морду, но передумал, просто дернув Йена к себе за воротник и поцеловав.

\- Так понятнее? - грубовато спросил он.

Йен улыбнулся той самой мечтательной улыбкой, которая порой появлялась на его лице, и которую Микки любил больше всего на свете.

\- Я думал, вообще сдохну, когда ты в армию свою уперся, - продолжил Микки, поворачиваясь спиной к ограждению, и подпрыгнул, садясь на него. - Но когда мне Лип позвонил... И в морге этом... Я после морга домой больше не поехал. Пошел к знакомому барыге, купил дозу. Потом мало что помню. Где-то я денег брал, только точно не помню, где. Вроде не пришил никого. И все время думал, что, если бы я тогда ушел с тобой вместо свадьбы этой ебучей, то ты остался бы жив. Мы бы уехали куда-нибудь, не знаю, а потом... Я по телеку видел, кое-где таким, как мы, разрешили даже жениться. Я пока под кайфом валялся, чего только не представлял себе...

\- Ну так... - Йен задумался. - А поехали в Вегас! - вдруг выдал он.

Микки уставился на него непонимающим взглядом. Выглядел он так, словно еще оставался наполовину в своих воспоминаниях.

\- Нахуй? - поинтересовался он.

\- В Вегасе можно зарегистрировать любой брак. - Захваченный своей идеей Йен замахал руками. - Сам Элвис, блядь, скажет тебе своим Элвисовским голосом: "Хочешь ли ты, Микки..." Кстати, а это твое полное имя, Микки?

Микки уже ржал, сгибаясь пополам. Йен перестал болтать и засмеялся, глядя на него. Отдышавшись немного, Микки выпрямился.

\- А чего? Поехали! Хоть в казино заглянем.


	6. Глава 6

\- Твою же в бога душу мать! – судорожно выдохнул Микки, из перевозбужденного члена уже почти не текла сперма. Чему там еще течь, когда кончаешь несколько раз на дню. Создавалось ощущение, что яйца выдоены, как сиська у коровы.

Это был уже третий трах на обочине с того момента, как они выехали из мотеля, решив отправиться в Лас-Вегас. Астон был во всех отношениях прекрасной машиной, если бы не один недостаток, для них с Йеном оказавшийся довольно существенным - слишком мало места. Трахаться в салоне автомобиля с такой низкой посадкой оказалось не просто плохо, а чревато серьезными физическими повреждениями. Узкие спортивные сидения, невозможность ни откинуть их достаточно далеко назад, ни расположиться на заднем, обеспечивали неизменные при таких сексуальных упражнениях синяки и шишки. Поэтому приходилось останавливаться и практиковать секс на обочине. Йену, походу, было совершенно на это наплевать, а Микки никак не мог отделаться от неприятного ощущения, что вот-вот и нарисуется козел с камерой и предложит снять еще один порноролик. Однако радость от того, что Йен неизвестно каким образом излечился от своей меланхолии и стал прежним, перевешивала все опасения, и Микки раз за разом отдавался ему, когда бы Йен только не захотел.

Микки стер рукавом пару вязких капель с дверцы Астона и выпрямился. Йен рассеянно крутил в руках тюбик из-под лубриканта.

\- Пусто, - с сожалением сообщил он и зашвырнул тюбик куда-то в темноту. Потом подтянул джинсы и застегнулся. Микки передернул плечами.

\- Значит, заедем куда-нибудь и стырим еще. Или купим.

Йен прищурился, и у Микки по спине пробежал холодок. Когда Галлагер делал такое лицо, он обычно выдумывал какую-нибудь хрень. Опасную хрень.

\- Нам нужен секс-шоп, - выдал Йен.

Километры наматывались на колеса, радио негромко бормотало, время от времени Микки переключал его с одной местной станции на другую, говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Весь этот антураж был просто фоном для бесконечного фильма за окнами машины. Они были в пути уже около пяти часов и отмотали примерно половину расстояния до Денвера, когда желудок Микки громким и требовательным урчанием потребовал остановки и заправки. Похоже, и Йен был совсем не против перекусить. Вскоре впереди замаячила высокая мачта с большим рекламным щитом, освещенным и хорошо видным в наступившей темноте издалек, на котором хитрым прищуром приветствовал посетителей старик в очочках и с бородкой-эспаньолкой. Круто вывернув руль, Йен направил автомобиль на стоянку перед рестораном быстрого питания.

\- „Курочки Кентакки“? - вскинул Микки бровь. – Ты что, решил наконец изменить старому доброму дядюшке МакДональду?

У Йена в глазах появился фанатичный блеск, как у путешественника через пустыню, увидевшего оазис. Затормозив, он буквально вырвал ключ из паза зажигания и быстро выскочил из машины:

\- Ну ты долго там еще ковыряться будешь? На вот ключи, закрой тачку, я буду внутри. – Йен наклонился и швырнул в салон ключ от машины.

Микки обалдело проводил Йена взглядом, рванувшего внутрь забегаловки со скоростъю эсминца. Потом нашел ключ, вылез, запер машину и направился следом. Йен уже стоял перед кассой:

\- Самое большое ведро ножек и крылышек, какое у вас есть, - расслышал Микки.  
\- Острые или нет? - спросил парень за кассой.  
\- Вперемешку. Еще два кукурузных початка и салат. А ты что будешь?

Микки слегка удивился, но заказал себе пару бургеров, салат и катошку фри. Вскоре на подносе громоздилась целая куча еды. В центре возвышалось здоровенное картонное ведро для вечеринок - двадцать четыре ножки и крылышка источали одуряющий аромат жареной курицы. Микки расплатился, раз уж так получилось, что все деньги хранились у него.

\- Тут поедим? - предложил он.  
\- Не, пойдем в машину.

Йен хищно ухватил ведро и направился к выходу. Микки пожал плечами, взял поднос со всем остальным и последовал за ним.

\- А мне можно? - потянулся он за одной из ножек.

Йен резко убрал ведро с курицей в сторону.

\- Нет. Это мое. Если хочешь таких, пойди и купи себе. А это мое!

Если честно, в этом месте их диалога Микки слегка засомневался в адекватности Йена, все же жрать курицу в таких количествах... Не закудахтал бы потом. Микки представил себе кудахтающего Йена, на глазах покрывающегося перьями, и усмехнулся. Этим временем Йен уже успел обглодать две ножки и не сбавлял темпов.

\- Чувак, подавишься - я тебя спасать не буду, - честно предупредил Микки. 

Йен кровожадно впился зубами в очередную ножку, оторвал кусок мяса и проглотил, почти не жуя.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - невнятно проговорил он, набив себе рот. - Мы порой покупали такое ведро домой. И мне никогда не удавалось съесть столько, сколько я хотел. Нас шестеро, да еще Фрэнк порой слямзит пару кусков, да еще Ви заглянет... Ну и все ножи всегда доставались младшим. Я сколько себя помню, всегда мечтал купить целое ведро и сожрать его в одиночку, но вечно все не получалось. То денег не было, то я покупал и нес домой, и все получалось как всегда. А сейчас я просто счастлив!

С этими словами он выудил очередной кусок и с блаженной улыбкой засунул его в рот. Микки посмотрел, как Йен облизывает пальцы, и потянулся за своим бургером с куриным филе.

\- Уффф, больше не лезет, - признался Йен некоторое время спустя.

На дне ведра сиротливо валялись два последних крылышка.

\- Хочешь? - Он протянул Микки ведерко.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Оставь на потом, пригодится. Ну и как ощущения?  
\- Сейчас лопну, - честно признался Йен. - И полетят брызги...

\- Да пошел ты. - Микки отобрал ведерко и сунул назад, пристроив так, чтобы не упало. Потом собрал мусор на поднос и сунул Йену: - На вот, прогуляйся. Надумаешь блевать, делай это за пределами машины.

Йен гулко сглотнул.

\- А чего я? Это от твоих бургеров бумажки и прочая херня. Я ничего этого не ел.  
\- А эта гора костей тоже моя, видимо.

Йен фыркнул и вдруг скривился, хватаясь за живот.

\- Ой, кажется, сейчас и правда блевану. Черт!

Обхватив живот руками, он выскочил из машины. Микки следом. При этом он уронил поднос и рассыпал все по асфальту. Наподдав ногой по картонному стаканчику, он подошел поближе к Йену, скрючившемуся на газоне.

\- На ноги себе не наблюй, обжора, - бросил ему Микки.

Немного погодя Йен выпрямился и зашарил в карманах, ища, чем бы вытереть рот. Микки протянул ему фирменную салфетку.

\- Ты ехать можешь? - спросил он.  
\- Да... Только не вести.  
\- Садись. Геморрой ты, а не попутчик. Ну кто, блядь, обжирается так?  
\- Зато сбылась детская мечта. – Йен слабо улыбнулся. - Вот только есть наверное скоро захочется.  
\- Там еще два куска осталось, - напомнил Микки.

От этого напоминания Йен заметно передернулся и шагнул в направлении машины.

***

Вопреки опасениям Йен оправился от своего приступа обжорства быстрее, чем Микки смел надеяться, и это пришлось очень кстати. Хоть Микки и относительно выспался, но все же нервотрепка последних дней отразилась на нем не лучшим образом. После того, как он в третий раз попытался выехать на встречную полосу движения, Йен потребовал остановки. Они поменялись местами, и спустя всего несколько минут Микки сопел, уткнувшись носом в окно, от чего стекло запотевало. Ему даже не мешало радио, которое то разражалось помехами, то выдавало какие-то ковбойские песенки.

Проснулся он, когда уже рассвело. Организм требовал скорейшего посещения мест, в которые и король пешком ходит. Проморгавшись и потянувшись, Микки выбрался на бетон парковки. Йен стоял, опершись задом на капот "Астона", спрятав руки в карманы. Микки осмотрелся и, никого не заметив, отошел в сторонку и с удовольствием отлил. Потом подошел к Йену.

\- И где мы?  
\- В Денвере.

Йен обернулся к нему и улыбнулся:  
\- Смотри.

Только сейчас Микки обратил внимание на строение, которое располагалось перед ними - нечто вроде барака без окон, крытого железом. Над входом, занавешенным тяжелой портьерой, горела неоновая вывеска с грудастой девицей. Розовыми неоновыми трубками под каким-то дурацким названием было выложено два слова: секс-шоп. И цифра двадцать четыре. Не запирая машину, Йен двинулся по направлению к входу. Оглянувшись еще раз, Микки двинулся за ним.

Тяжелый запах благовоний ударил по обонянию вполне весомой кувалдой. Микки скривился, а потом профессионально вычленил из смеси ароматов запах крэка и травки. Понимающе хмыкнув, он прошел за Йеном внутрь. Тот нашелся у полок, размахивающий руками как ветряная мельница. 

\- Бинго! - воскликнул он, отыскав наконец-то смазку среди туб эротического массажного геля, флаконов каких-то жидкостей и прочей вспомогательной лабуды. Бормоча себе под нос что-то невнятное, Йен принялся сгружать тюбики смазки в металлическую корзинку для покупок. На этот звон из двери где-то за кассой появился обдолбанный по самое не могу парень и с интересом принялся наблюдать за Йеном. Микки подошел к тому поближе и пихнул локтем:

\- Там вон чмырь какой-то пялится, - сообщил он.

Йен оглянулся.

\- Продавец, наверно, - только пожал Йен плечами. - Не ссы, Милкович, все под контролем.

Какой именно контроль имел в виду маниакальный ублюдок, Микки понял немного погодя. Набрав полную корзину тюбиков, Йен принялся шарахаться от полки к полке и от стойки к стойке, выбирая силиконовую продукцию исключительно гигантских размеров. Связку огромных анальных шариков он повесил Микки на шею, себе за пояс заткнул по типу пистолета дилдо телесного цвета устрашающих размеров. Кроме того в корзинку перекочевали ленты презервативов, наручники, анальная пробка с вибрацией и еще одна без, резиновый кулак для глубокого фистинга и силиконовый двусторонний самотык ядовито-фиолетового цвета. Все это время продавец безучастно наблюдал за тем, как Йен ворошит товар, а Микки припизднутым Пятачком таскается за ним по всему залу. Наконец Галлагер созрел до оплаты. Микки высчитывал в уме, хватит ли им денег на оплату и от чего можно Йена отговорить, когда тот вывалил на прилавок возле кассы свою добычу. Продавец медленно пришел в движение, как снулая медуза под водой.

\- Нехилая закупка, - прокомментировал он.

\- Ага, - легко согласился Йен, засовывая руку в карман и доставая пистолет. - А теперь заверните нам ее.

Продавец задумчиво пожевал губу, переводя взгляд с Йена на пистолет, потом на Микки и опять на Йена.

\- Слышь, чувак, - доверительно сообщил он, - меня завтра все равно уволят. От меня девушка месяц назад ушла, и я немного... расстроился? - Продавец хихикнул. - Ну и взял себе Мэрилин и еще кое-что продал по специальной цене постоянным клиентам. Завтра приедет хозяин забрать дубликаты чеков и отправит меня в лучшем случае за дверь. Так что под пули ради ленты гандонов я точно не полезу.  
Йен задумался и почесал стволом пистолета в затылке.

\- Ну, может, еще и обойдется, - сочувственно произнес он. - Ты как думаешь, Мик?  
\- Да говно вопрос, - отозвался тот, прикидывая, как бы половчее разоружить Йена.

Только трупака им и не хватало.

\- А может, мы подвезем Мэрилин куда-нибудь, а ты скажи, что тебя ограбили, - выдал вдруг гениальное предложение Йен. - А как хозяин свалит, Мэрилин и вернется.  
\- Да ну ее, - махнул рукой продавец. - Надоела. Я лучше женщину-кошку распакую.

Парни переглянулись, пытаясь сдержать смех, но это им не удалось, и они оба прыснули.

\- Так Мэрилин - надувная баба? - кое-как выкашлял Микки.  
\- Эй, у нее тоже есть личность! - на полном серьезе заявил продавец заплетающимся языком.  
\- Резиновая! - добавил Йен, и приступ хохота скрутил их по новой.  
\- Слышь, чувак, давай сюда свою Мэрилин, мы ее на машине покатаем, - заявил Йен немного погодя.  
\- Нахуя тебе резиновая баба, да еще использованная? - сходу растерял все веселье Микки.  
\- Пусть будет, вдруг пригодится, - заявил Йен. - А начальнику скажи, тебя сегодня ограбили. А мы поможем создать антураж.  
\- Антураж, бля, - процедил Микки и одним движением перевернул ближайшую к нему стойку. - Резиновая баба, бля.

С тем же спокойным интересом, с которым продавец рассматривал пистолет и грабителей, он смотрел теперь на то, как парни швыряют продукцию на пол.

\- Думаю, достаточно, - сказал он наконец. - Уже вполне атмосферно.

Магазин, бывший полчаса назад относительно аккуратным приютом греховной страсти, напоминал теперь съемочную площадку порно-криминальной драмы с элементами сюрреализма. Манекен в черном латексном костюме, подвешенный на стальных нитях к потолку, бесстрастно взирал на все это безобразие.

Продавец ушел в подсобку и вернулся с надувной куклой в розовом платье и спутанном блондинистом парике.

\- Прощай, красавица, ты скрасила мне самые темные часы, - с пафосом заявил он и поцеловал куклу в раззявленный в вечное "О" рот. - Тьфу, забыл, что я ее недавно в рот трахал, - пожаловался продавец, отплевываясь и вытирая губы рукавом.

Микки перекосился. Йен успел уже сгрести все добро, которе они нахватали, в два больших бумажных пакета и стоял с ними наготове. Пришлось Микки все-таки самому брать резиновую шмару. По-прежнему висевшие у него на шее анальные шарики стукнулись друг о друга и чуть завибрировали.

\- Удачи, чувак, - кивнул Йен на прощанье и вышел, распахнув дверь ногой. Микки последовал за ним. После душного магазина утренний воздух показался сладким как ликер. Они молча дошли до машины, кое-как распихали все награбленное по салону и поехали.

***  
\- Не, ну ладно это, - Микки тронул шарики, перекочевавшие с его шеи на зеркало заднего вида. - Ну даже эта штука, - он с сомнение посмотрел на огромный телесного цвета хрен. - Но кукла и ЭТО?

Не найдя больше слов, он потряс силиконовым кулаком для фистинга.

\- Да не парься, - наверное уже в двадцатый раз повторил Йен.

Они как-раз въезжали в какой-то Высер-на-обочине, число жителей котрого достигало двух тысяч пятнадцати в год правления Кеннеди. Немногочисленные пешеходы останавливались и рассматривали Астон, привлекавший их внимание мягким гулом мотора. Йен, сидевший за рулем, притормозил у обочины и, перегнувшись через Микки к полуоткрытому окну, заорал:

\- Сэр, у меня для вас скромный подарок!

Оказавшийся поблизости мужчина с брюшком настороженно приблизился, и Йен протянул ему кулак для фистинга и тюбик смазки. Не сразу поняв, что ему дают, мужчина сначала принялся благодарить, а потом замер, открыв рот почти в том же идеальном "О", что и Мэрилин. Пока он не успел очухаться, Астон уже укатил прочь. Следующие полчаса парни играли в сексуальных Санта-Клаусов, раздаривая свои "покупки" людям на улицах. Презервативы они щедро рассыпали перед группкой старшеклассников, ожидавших школьного автобуса, сопроводив сей жест напутствием: "Ебитесь безопасно, дети мои!", здоровенный член сунули какой-то кислой немолодой тетке, одиноко стоявшей у светофора. Отъезжая, они видели, как тетка пыталась запихать хуй в свою сумку. К выезду из города у них остались только несколько тюбиков смазки, анальные шарики и Мэрилин, которую Микки держал на коленях.

Миль через пять после выезда Микки увидел старый дом, на крыльце которого в старом плетеном кресле сидел немолодой уже мужчина.

\- Притормози-ка, - кивнул Микки Йену, и тот остановился на обочине.

Микки вылез, закурил, прихватил Мэрилин и направился по грунтовой подъездной дорожке к дому.

\- Отец, подруга не нужна? - спросил Микки старика. 

Тот смотрел на него очень светлыми глазами на темном, изрытым морщинами лице. Микки сунул ему Мэрилин, и мужчина ее взял. 

\- Помой ее только хорошенько, - посоветовал ему напоследок Микки, и направился обратно к машине.  
\- Звать-то как? - донеслось ему в спину.  
\- А тебе накой? - обернулся Микки, но, увидев,что старик занят изучением попавшей ему в руки искусственной красотки, понял, что спрашивал тот вовсе не о нем. - А, Мэрилин, - хмыкнул он.  
\- В дом потащил, - сообщил ужасно довольный Йен, когда Микки вернулся в машину.

Микки засмеялся, и машина покатилась дальше.


	7. Глава 7

Поцелуи обжигали грудь как капли кислоты, попавшие на кожу. Невыносимо жаркие, приносящие боль и наслаждение, жалящие и заставляющие кровь нестись по венам, взрывая пульс и вознося желание на запредельную высоту. Губы оставляли горячую дорожку, направляясь к возбужденному члену. Микки извивался, пытаясь заставить Йена поскорее насадиться на него ртом. Он посмотрел вниз на любовника: Йен ладонью массировал его мошонку, ритмично двигал кулаком с зажатым в нем членом, пристально глядя на налитую кровью головку. Вдруг он медленно поднял взгляд на Микки и зловеще улыбнулся. Микки с ужасом увидел, что глаза Йена горят красным огнем, а во рту выросли два острых резца. Йен зашипел и начал склонятся к члену Микки. Микки заорал, замахал руками, чтобы оттолкнуть его... и проснулся.

Астон вилял по дороге, как необъезженный мустанг, только что не взбрыкивал. Йен пытался выровнять машину и одновременно вмазать Микки, который вел себя как полный мудак, вопя во всю глотку и размахивая руками. Наконец он попросту вдарил по тормозам, и их нехило мотнуло. Микки выставил перед собой руки, пытаясь не въехать башкой в лобовое стекло и, наконец, заткнулся.

\- Бля, ты что, вообще творишь! – заорал Йен. – Мы чуть не уебались на хуй! Чего ты орешь и руками размахиваешь?

Микки молчал, вжавшись в сиденье, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Он огляделся: машина стояла посреди шоссе. Насколько хватало взгляда, вокруг них лежала пустыня. Ну, не совсем конечно пустыня. По мнению Микки пустынe следовало быть желтой, и чтобы везде песок и еще верблюды и кактусы. Он по телевизору как-то видел. Здесь же, далеко на горизонте, в зыбком мареве виднелись горы, и на расстоянии от дороги иногда встречались колючие кустарники и чахлые деревья. И все было ровное, серое, с вкраплениями буро-бежевых, выгоревших на солнце проплешин травы. Лишь лента черного шоссе выделялась в общем пейзаже, рассекая мир на две половины.

\- Мы вообще где? Это что, Мексика? – выдавил наконец из себя Микки нечто членораздельное.  
\- А я почем знаю, - ответил Йен, все еще косясь на Микки с опаской. – Так что тебе приснилось, ебнутый ты мой?  
\- Пиздец, не спрашивай лучше, - пробормотал Микки. – Мне снилось, что ты вампир и хочешь укусить меня в член.  
\- М-да... Клиника, – поставил диагноз Йен. – По-моему, тебя ебать меньше надо, а то приснится еще, что ты зайчик – вообще тогда не остановишь.  
\- Иди в жопу, - огрызнулся Микки.  
\- Ну, это я всегда с удовольствием, - рассеянно заметил Йен и завел мотор.

Они ехали уже пару часов, но, казалось, что машина стоит на месте – ничто вокруг не меняло своего положения: все та же серь, все те же застывшие горы, все та же пыльная равнина. Наконец они увидели заправку. Пока Йен заправлял машину, Микки прошел в магазин.  
\- Туалет есть? – спросил он у хозяина, такого же древнего, серого и пыльного, как и вид за окном. Продавец махнул рукой в угол магазина, указывая направление.

Вернувшись обратно в помещение магазина, он увидел, что Йен уже стоит у кассы и расплачивается.  
\- Эй, погоди-ка, - окликнул Микки его, подходя к кассе. – Давай карту купим.  
\- Вам какую карту, молодые люди? - полюбопытствовал продавец, разворачиваясь к стойке.  
– А мы сейчас где находимся? – чувствуя себя полным идиотом, спросил Микки.  
\- Вы, мальчики, в Аризоне, - с недоумением в голосе ответил продавец, начиная с опаской коситься куда-то под стойку.  
\- Чувак, не ссы, мы тебя грабить не будем, - поспешил успокоить его Микки. – Нам карту Аризоны, чтобы до Лас-Вегаса.

Купив карту, воду, чипсы и какие-то подозрительные на вид маффины, парни вернулись к машине. Йен прислонился к машине и развернул атлас, Микки топтался сбоку. Оба уставились на карту. Через какое-то время Микки произнес:  
\- Слушай, бля, никак не пойму – где мы. Все как-будто вверх тормашками. - Потом он взглянул на отпечатанный в углу карты шрифт. – Карту переверни, географ, - фыркнул он, а потом заржал.

Йен раздраженно покосился на Микки и нехотя перевернул карту. Через какое-то время oн неуверенно сказал:  
\- По-моему, мы в пустыне Мохаве.  
\- Ну, слава кактусам – хоть не в Мексике, - отозвался Микки. – Опа, смотри, мы недалеко от Грандканьона.  
\- И чего?  
\- Да ничего, - смутился Микки. – Просто всегда увидеть хотелось. Мы же в своей жизни кроме нашего сраного района ничего не видели. Ну давай заедем, а?  
\- Да поехали, если тебе так хочется, - пожал плечами Йен. – Садись в машину.

***

\- Йен, стой, бля! Да останови ты машину, - закричал Микки, оборачиваясь и глядя назад на дорогу. – Глянь, что мы проехали!

Йен затормозил, а потом начал сдавать назад, в направлении, куда указывал Микки. Они припарковались у обочины, метрах в двадцати от них стояло дерево, все покрытое непонятными предметами. Еще дальше виднелись два одноэтажных деревянных строения. Микки выскочил из машины, схватил за руку подошедшего к нему Йена и потащил его как на буксире. Уже подходя ближе они разглядели, что это такое. Огромный разлапистый то ли юкки, то ли еще какой пустынной хрени, в определении пород деревьев оба были не слишком сильны. На земле вокруг корней живописной кучей валялась обувь, а все дерево было завешано так, что ветви практически оказались погребены под кроссовками, домашними тапками, балетками; имелись даже женские туфли на высоченной шпильке. Насколько можно было рассмотреть, обувь была не парной. На ветвях между обувью парили трусы разнообразных моделей, майки и, как апофеоз этого бреда – оранжевый защитный жилет.

\- Это что такое? – Йен вытаращил глаза, уставившись на дерево.  
\- Ну, если бы были дома, то я бы тебе сказал, где какую дурь можно купить, а тут...  
\- Ты о чем это?  
\- Ну, если видишь кроссы, висящие на проводах – это означает, что в ближайшем доме есть торговец наркотиками, а по цвету можно определить, что он продает: марихуану, кокс или герыч. А тут хуй поймешь: не думаю, что в радиусе двухсот километров можно найти дилера.  
\- Милкович, ты бы лучше в школе географию учил, а не это, - пробурчал Йен. - Слушай, а давай мы тут тоже чего-нибудь оставим, - предложил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа Микки, помчался к машине.  
\- Трусы мои не смей трогать, у меня только одни на смену, - крикнул тот ему вслед.

Йен быстро вернулся, неся с собой две майки. Они кое-как прикрутили свои пожертвования к веткам деревьев, после чего Йен обернулся к домам и предложил:  
\- Давай подойдем.  
\- Давай, - согласился Микки и они, пошли к покинутым жилищам, обнесенным кое-где уже завалившимся забором.

Одноэтажные хибары были полностью пустыми, стекла в окнах отсутствовали; странно, но осколков нигде не было видно, и, вообще казалось, что они были покинуты своими владельцами лишь недавно, и стекла вынули из рам намеренно и увезли с собой, чтобы не оставлять вообще никакого добра. Несмотря на то, что с досок давно сошла краска, дерево было сухим, не изъеденным насекомыми.  
\- Как думаешь, кто здесь жил раньше? – спросил Микки.  
\- Счастливая семья, наверное, - ответил Йен, пристально глядя куда-то сквозь окна.  
\- Тогда почему они ушли отсюда? – не успокоился Микки, прислоняясь к стене дома.  
\- Ну, может, они перестали быть здесь счастливы. Или им стало одиноко. - Йен подошел к Микки и навалился на него телом, расставив руки по сторонам от его головы.   
\- Как могут люди чувствовать себя одинокими, если они вместе и любят друг друга?  
\- А ты смог бы жить только со мной, оторванный пустыней от всего мира? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Йен, наклоняясь к Микки и целуя его в краешек губ. А потом чуть отодвинулся, серьезно глядя в глаза любовника.  
\- Не знаю... – Микки задумался. – Наверное, если бы знал, что в мире, кроме нас, больше никого нет. А так... Наверное тоже не смог бы.

Холод, несмотря на ярко светившее солнце, и тишина, окружавшая их, давили на психику, и Микки безумно захотелось почувствовать себя живым и желанным. Он высунул кончик языка и провел влажную дорожку от подбородка до полураскрытых, влажных губ, с готовностью раскрывшихся навстречу его языку. Микки улизнул от поцелуя и снова наклонился к скуле, еще раз проводя языком снизу вверх, чувствуя покалывавшую щетину, отросшую за день. Теперь он впился поцелуем в губы Йена, с силой вталкиваясь языком в его рот, будто трахая его, двигаясь ритмично, облизывая гладкие зубы, небо и снова возвращаясь к губам, легонько прикусывая и подсасывая нижнюю.

Йен гортанно застонал, рванулся из рук Микки и вдруг тяжело опустился в пыль на колени. Он дернул свитер любовника вверх, как вдруг заметил, что обнажавшееся под его руками тело моментально покрылось гусиной кожей. Прижавшись теплыми влажными губами к тонкой полоске волос над джинсами, он расстегнул ширинку и почувствовал, как вздрогнуло тело под его губами. Полувозбужденный член Микки четко обрисовывался под тонкой тканью боксеров. Йен осторожно оттянул резинку трусов вниз и взял его в руку. Теплая плоть тяжело лежала в ладони, он наклонился и прикоснулся губами к головке. Член дернулся, наливаясь силой и медленно выпрямляясь. Из щели на головке выступила капелька полупрозрачного вязкого пред-эякулята. Йен слизнул ее, чувствуя на языке вяжущий, чуть горьковатый привкус, чем-то напоминающий вкус каштана. Лизнул снова, а потом, не в силах сдерживать себя – втянул член в рот. Ритмично двигая головой, одновременно лаская языком ствол и чуть помогая себе рукой, Йен ощущал, как орган Микки распрямляется с каждой секундой, тяжелеет и наливается твердостью.

Микки запустил руки в волосы Йена и судорожно сжимал и разжимал пальцы: то стараясь насадить его глубже на свой член, то пытаясь оттащить от него, заставить выпустить изо рта свою добычу. В какой-то момент, он попытался поднять Йена на ноги, впившись ногтями в его плечи, но тот лишь отрицательно мотнул головой, что-то промычав и ухватил одной рукой Микки за бедро, удерживаясь на месте. По подбородку поползла тонкая дорожка слюны. Он лишь на секунду отстранился, чтобы сглотнуть и вытереть подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, а потом буквально присосался обратно. Словно обезумев, он выдаивал Микки, вытрахивал его член так, что Микки больше ничего не чувствовал - лишь огонь, горевший у него между ног, горячую и влажную глубину рта Йена, ладонь, мягко ласкавшую его мошонку. Краем сознания он отдаленно слышал собственные надсадные стоны, вырывающиеся из уже саднившего горла, чувствовал, что бьется затылком в растрескавшиеся доски; он хаотично двигал бедрами, уже даже не пытаясь попасть в ритм – было все равно. Мир сузился до рта Йена, а потом вдруг взорвался там, безумно глубоко, рассыпаясь на бесконечное множество острых осколков, режущих его плоть, заставлявших конвульсивно содрогаться в волнах экстаза. Ослабевшие ноги не держали, и Микки начал было обессиленно сползать по стене на землю, но его поддержала сильная рука. Он опустил взгляд на коленопреклоненного Йена: огромные серо-зеленые глаза, не мигая, следили за ним, в уголке приоткрытого рта виднелась капля спермы. Взгляд Микки скользнул ниже, он заметил, что ширинка на джинсах Йена была расстегнута, рука судорожно сжимала все еще эякулирующий член, вяло выплескивавший последние капли спермы. Он вздрагивал всем телом, тяжело дыша. Микки наконец сполз по стене дома и сел прямо на пыльную землю, расставив ноги и притягивая к себе Йена, заключая его в надежное кольцо рук. Тот замер на мгновение, а потом поднял руки и обнял Микки в ответ, зарываясь лицом в мягкое место между шеей и ключицей.

Они долго сидели так: молча, впитывая тепло друг друга, не думая ни о чем, лишь ощущая звенящую тишину вокруг. Наконец Йен медленно опустил руки; все так же, не говоря ни слова поднялся и протянул руку, помогая ему встать. Они дошли до машины, и Йен снова скользнул за руль. Микки помедлил еще немного, стоя у открытой двери и глядя на опустевшие дома. Потом он отвернулся и сел в машину.

\- Ну что, чувак, поехали дальше, - сказал он Йену.

Часов через пять, когда уже начало темнеть, они наконец въехали на территорию национального парка Гранд Каньона. До этого, потыкавшись в несколько отелей и нарвавшись на весьма кусачие цены, парни уже собирались заночевать где-нибудь на парковке скрючившись в машине, но в последнем мотеле на удивление сердобольный служащий посоветовал им остановиться в одном из бесплатных кемпингов, имеющихся на территории национального леса. И даже указал дорогу до ближайшего супермаркета, где Йен и Микки при помощи продавца купили всего за 35 долларов маленькую двухместную палатку, два спальных мешка, два коврика под них, пару фонариков, дрова для костра, чтобы не бегать по ночному лесу в поисках сушняка, две упаковки пива, несколько бутылей с водой и еду, которую не надо было разогревать. Все тот же услужливый продавец поставил крестик на карте красным фломастером в том месте, где находился кемпинг.

Доехав до указанного места, они остановились перед информационным щитом и, убедившись, что едут в правильном направлении, углубились в лес. С обеих сторон от дороги мелькали освобожденные от деревьев площадки, кое-где стояли машины, за столиками сидели люди, там и тут горели костры. Наконец, проехав несколько километров, они свернули на приглянувшуюся им обоим площадку, словно нарочно отгороженную от дороги невысоким пролеском, что создавало некое ощущение интимности. На площадке имелось обложенное небольшими валунами круглое кострище и даже имелись грубо сколоченные стол и скамья, врытые в землю.

Микки вылез из машины и с удовольствием потянулся, хрустя суставами:

\- Ну что, палатку сразу будем ставить или сначала по пиву для разгона? – спросил он подошедшего к нему сзади Йена.  
\- Давай по пиву, - выбрал самый легкий путь Йен. – Никуда от нас эта палатка не убежит.

Микки покопался в багажнике и выудил упаковку пива и пакет с едой. Поставив и то и другое на стол, он пошел к кустам отлить. Когда он вернулся, Йен уже сидел и ждал его. Микки достал выкидушку и протянул ее Йену. Тот, ловко перехватив нож за рукоятку, резким ударом воткнул лезвие в жестянку с пивом, а потом выдернул чеку из крышки. Пиво фонтаном брызнуло из дырки в боку банки, но Йен быстрым движением приложил ее к открытому в ожидании рту Микки. Микки жадно глотал, его кадык ходил вверх-вниз в такт глоткам. Потом он чуть мотнул головой, и Йен сам присосался к жестяному боку. Микки широким движением вытер рот рукавом своей толстовки, исподлобья наблюдая за пьющим Йеном.

\- А ты не забыл, как правильно пиво пить надо, - тихо заметил он.  
\- Ну, у меня был заебенный учитель, - отозвался Йен.  
\- Мастерство не пропьешь, - фыркнул Микки и достал из кармана сигареты.

Они раскурили одну на двоих, после чего все же решили, что стоит поставить палатку и разжечь костер. Становилось уже совсем темно, было неуютно и холодно. Решили расположиться прямо рядом с машиной. Йен вытащил пакет с палаткой из багажника и, распотрошив его, достал инструкцию и начал изучать. Микки топтался рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Бля, ну что ты у меня над душой стоишь? – не выдержал Йен. - Без твоего сопения соберу. Иди вон, лучше костер пока разожги.

В ответ Микки что-то буркнул про конопатых рукожопов, но послушно потопал к машине. Он достал дрова и небольшую бутылку с жидкостью разжигания костра, сложил поленья в кострище небольшим вигвамом и обрызгал жидкостью. Стоило ему поднести дрожащее пламя зажигалки к одному из бревен, как оно весело занялось язычками огня, быстро перескакивающими с полена на полено. Вскоре на поляне ярко горел костер, а Микки сидел рядом с ним на корточках и грелся, протянув руки к огню и с удовлетворением жмурился, глядя на пляску пламени. Через какое-то время он вспомнил про Йена и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на его успехи. Смотреть было не на что. Йен полностью запутался в полотнище палатки и выглядел настолько несчастным, что Микки решил над ним не смеяться. Он поднялся, подошел и помог выпутаться из плена непослушной конструкции. Потом они вместе разбирались в инструкции, вбивали колышки, привязывали и расправляли палатку. Наконец временное жилище твердо стояло на земле, коврики со спальниками удобно разместились внутри, а усталые строители сидели около костра, греясь и попивая пиво.

Ночь забрызгала землю чернилами, костер почти догорел, по обугленным головешкам, словно кровь под кожей, изредка протекали вспышки умирающего пламени, стало холодно, пора было ложиться спать. Микки и Йен ненадолго разбрелись по кустам, встретившись снова у палатки. Йен первый полез внутрь. Микки, встав на корточки, двинулся за ним, практически упираясь носом ему в задницу. Внутри палатки было тесно, но уютно. Микки закрыл вход на молнию и повернулся к Йену. Тот уже лежал на своем спальном мешке на боку, облокотившись на локоть и подперев голову.

\- Иди сюда, - он похлопал ладонью по второму спальнику. Микки неуклюже прополз на свое место и тоже улегся на бок.  
\- Спать неохота, что делать будем?  
\- Давай о чем-нибудь поговорим, - предложил Микки, не глядя на Йена, хотя поболтать – это было самым последним, чего он сейчас хотел. Взгляд его непроизвольно скользнул к ширинке Йена.  
\- На хуй разговоры, давай лучше потрахаемся, - озвучил невысказанное желание Йен.  
\- Когда я, бля, отказывался? – буркнул Микки и с готовностью лег на спину, желая, чтобы Йен, как и днем взял все в свои руки и обслужил его, а он, Микки насладился бы процессом, отдаваясь.  
\- Ты как ненасытная, бесконечно текущая сука, Милкович; готов брякнуться на спинку и раздвинуть ножки, - поддел его Йен, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Ты, бля, не зарывайся, а то ведь и сука пизды дать может за такие слова, - моментально разозлился Микки, сжимая кулаки и приподнимаясь со спальника.  
\- Эй-эй, тшшшшш, не кипятись. - Йен легонько и успокаивающе нажал на плечо Микки, заставляя того снова опуститься на спину. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Твоя готовность подставиться приводит меня в экстаз, и это то, что я так люблю в тебе, никакая телка с тобой сравниться не сможет. Я все время хочу тебя.

Йен замолчал, вглядываясь в лицо Микки, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть в его взгляде. Потом протянул руку к джинсам, и, не отрывая взгляда, вытащил из-за пояса рубашку и чуть задрал свитер. Он не стал снимать с него верхнюю одежду, помня о том, что в палатке не так уж и тепло. Открывшийся его взору загорелый кусочек кожи завораживал. Йен нагнулся и поцеловал Микки в пупок, такой красивый, совершенный. Он так любил целовать эту впадинку - это начало всех начал. Место, откуда волосяная дорожка указывала путь в рай. Его личный рай. Микки чуть выгнулся, помогая расстегнуть джинсы и стащить их с ног вместе с трусами. Он раскинулся перед Йеном и немного раздвинул ноги. Йен глубоко вздохнул и положил руку на лобок Микки, накрывая ладонью член, еще спокойно лежащий на яйцах. Тот подрагивал под пальцами, все еще вялый, но уже отзывавшийся на прикосновения. Йен сдвинул руку на мошонку, чуть сжал, а потом медленно скользнул ниже, по нежному шву к анусу. Он обвел по кругу средним пальцем сухое, сжатое пока еще неподатливой звездочкой отверстие. Микки шумно вдохнул, а потом выдохнул, его задний проход еще чуть сжался, а потом расслабился под этим прикосновением, слабо пульсируя. Йену безумно захотелось проникнуть туда, в столь желанную тесноту. Он поднес руку ко рту, облизал средний палец и снова засунул его между ягодицами Микки. Микки чуть поерзал и приподнял колени, разводя их в стороны, открывая для него лучший доступ. Йен легонько надавил пальцем на сфинктер и скользнул внутрь. Он уже много раз бывал там, в этой опьянительной тесноте задницы Микки, но каждый раз это было как впервые. Его палец плотно обхватили мягкие, влажные, но вместе с тем такие упругие мышцы, они волнообразно сокращались, как будто внутри беспрестанно бушевали морские приливы и отливы. Йену захотелось отдаться на волю этих волн, он даже был согласен навсегда утонуть в них.

Микки протяжно застонал, когда Йен, склонившись над его задницей и прицелившись, медленно выпустил изо рта струйку слюны, попавшей точно на анус. Резко вытащив палец и вырвав из горла Микки слабый всхлип, он поймал слюну, вкруговую растер ее и ввел внутрь уже два пальца, раздвигая их ножницами. Йен склонился над Микки, впиваясь в его губы, ощущая, как они, также как и задница, желанно поддаются и жадно раскрываются под его губами. Ширинку распирало так, что казалось, еще одно движение языка или пальцев – и Йен взорвется, не успев даже начать.

Микки двигал бедрами в такт раскрывавшим его пальцам. Он чувствовал, как его дырка покоряется, раздвигается, пульсирует, готовясь принять в себя член. Было немного больно из-за отсутствия смазки, но в данный момент Микки было все равно. Он опустил руку на ширинку джинсов Йена и нетерпеливо рванул вниз собачку молнии. Было неудобно, но он изогнувшись, возился, пытаясь не дать Йену вынуть пальцы из своей задницы и одновременно стянуть с него джинсы на бедра. Наконец, ему удалось выпустить напряженный и готовый к соитию член Йена, и он уже вздохнул в предвкушении, как вдруг кое-что вспомнил.

\- Йен, - хрипло позвал он, - Йееееен.  
\- Даааа, - неохотно отозвался Йен, глядя на Микки мутными от желания глазами и продолжая работать пальцами.  
\- Йен, мы смазку в машине забыли, - простонал Микки начиная чувствовать дискомфорт и сухость в заднице. Слюна - слюной, но все же это не смазка.  
\- Микки, я не смогу... Не могу уже остановиться, Микки, потерпи, пожалуйста, потерпи, - лихорадочно зашептал Йен. – Сейчас, погоди...

Йен осторожно вытащил пальцы из уже приоткрытого ануса Микки, подхватил его ноги обеими ладонями под колени и вздернул их вверх, еще выше поднимая задницу и открывая себе полный доступ. Микки лишь всхлипнул и попытался сдвинуть колени. Бесполезно. Он рванулся в сторону, чтобы не дать Йену сделать то, что он задумал, но Йен был сильнее, всегда сильнее. Его язык шершаво прошелся по ягодице. «Я же сегодня не подмывался, пиздец», - только и успел подумать Микки, как по судорожно сжатому колечку мышц прошлась влажная дорожка языка.

\- Миккииии, - выдохнул Йен. – Ты так охеренно пахнешь, пожалуйста Микки, дай мне, что я хочу. Ты – вкусный, такой вкусный. Забудь обо всем.

И Микки сдался, расслабился, забыл, забил и потерялся. Йен лизал его с таким самозабвением и усердием, толкался языком в анус, вылизывал дрожащие стенки изнутри, заливая все своей слюной, раздвигая ягодицы чтобы облегчить себе доступ так, что казалось сейчас лопнет кожа. Микки оставалось лишь метаться под ним, хрипло выкрикивать что-то в экстазе и подмахивать в такт языку. Он сперва даже и не понял, когда язык заменил твердый член. Краем сознания он отметил, что его ноги оказались на плечах у Йена, что его дырка на мгновение протестующе заныла, но все же поддалась напору, расширяясь и принимая в себя первый удар твердого члена. А потом остались лишь древние, как мир ритмичные движения, капля пота, упавшая на шею, искаженное в пароксизме лицо, закатившиеся в экстазе глаза, пальцы, сжимающие его член и хриплые, протяжные стоны двойного оргазма...

Микки медленно приходил в себя. Его живот был залит спермой, задница пульсировала, не желая выпускать из себя член Йена. У Йена подогнулись руки, и он упал на Микки, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лбом в его живот. Через несколько минут Йен завозился и устало откатился в сторону, рассматривая себя и любовника.

\- Нда, ну и свиньи мы с тобой. - Он вытянул из-под рубашки Микки майку и попытался вытереть ей Миккин живот.  
\- Бля, ну что ты делаешь? – зашипел Микки. - Мне теперь на мокром пятне спать!  
\- Упс, не подумал, - протянул Йен, - Ну, все равно вытираться больше нечем. Ладно, давай уже спать.  
Йен ухватил Микки, перевернул на бок и подгреб к себе. Микки не сопротивлялся. Он устало закрыл глаза, чувствуя спиной тепло тела Йена, его легкое дыхание на шее, надежную руку, обвивавшую его за талию. Они уснули.

Микки проснулся от того, что за его спиной возился Йен. Он попытался перевернуться и скривился от неприятных ощущений: все тело затекло, мышцы ныли. Такое ощущение, что он всю ночь проспал на тупых гвоздях. Кряхтя и чертыхаясь, он сел и повернулся к Йену. Тот выглядел не лучше. Микки откинул полог палатки и выбрался наружу. Было еще темно, но небо уже потихоньку начинало сереть, можно было разглядеть очертания деревьев. По мере возможности парни привели себя в порядок, если поливание друг друга водой из бутылки можно назвать водными процедурами. Палатка была уже не нужна. Они кое-как скомкали ее, и засунули в багажник.

Вдалеке раздался звук машины. Он приблизился к их стоянке, мотор еще немного поурчал и затих. Микки и Йен напряглись. На их поляну вышел мужчина в форме шерифа.

\- Ребятки, все в порядке? – дружелюбно спросил он, но все же держа руку на кобуре.  
\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Йен. – У нас все хорошо. Мы же ничего не нарушили, шериф?  
\- Нет, я просто проверяю участок, - ответил тот. – Вы тут надолго?  
\- Мы уже собираемся уезжать, - встрял в разговор Микки.  
\- Ну и чудесно. Собираетесь посетить каньон?  
\- Да, а вы можете подсказать, где нам лучше всего въехать? – спросил Йен. – И, может, тут где-то можно принять душ?  
\- Конечно.

Шериф рассказал, где находится точка с душевыми и как проехать к кассам на въезде в каньон, распрощался и уехал.

\- Чем ближе к природе, тем проще люди, - резюмировал встречу с шерифом Йен. – Поехали, а то с меня сейчас грязь посыпется.

***

Заплатив двадцать баксов за въезд, они двинулись в сторону каньона, по дороге до усрачки испугавшись нескольких оленей, вдруг вышедших на дорогу прямо перед ними. Микки, отобравший у Йена ключи и сидевший за рулем, вдарил по тормозам. Отдышавшись и проводив глазами пофигистически отреагировавших на них животных, спокойно продефилировавших в лес, они поехали дальше.

Наконец лес расступился, и они увидели сам Каньон. Припарковавшись на первой видовой, к слову сказать, совершенно пустой парковке, они вышли из машины и подошли к заграждению. Дул сильный ветер и было холодно. Перед ними разверзлась коричневая бездна, на дне которой тоненькой изумрудной лентой поблескивала река, а сверху гигантский разлом земли придавливали тяжелые, серые тучи.  
\- Ну и как тебе Каньон? - полюбопытстовал Йен.  
\- Я в романтике ни черта не понимаю, но глубина тут – охуеть, - поежившись ответил Микки, глядя вниз.  
\- Да уж, романтика. Если звездануться отсюда, пока до дна достанешь - пролетишь пару километров. Соскребать со скал будет нечего, - хмыкнул Йен.  
\- У тебя блядски не смешной юмор, Галлагер. Но ты и сам об этом знаешь, - повернулся к нему Микки.   
\- Зато тебе, Милкович, наличием юмора вообще хвастаться не приходится, - подъебнул Йен. - Ну что, дальше будешь любоваться или хватит тебе природных красот?

Они поехали дальше, останавливаясь на видовых площадках, чтобы посмотреть на каньон с разных точек. Микки никогда не признался бы вслух, тем более Йену, но эти виды его завораживали, здесь он чувствовал себя еще более маленьким, незначительным для этого мира. Но одновременно и сильным для своего небольшого мирка. Наконец, постояв на последней точке, они сели в машину.

\- Нас ждет город греха, - воскликнул Йен. – Нас ждет успех, вперед, любовничек!


End file.
